Kamen Rider Aikusha
by Star AJT 84
Summary: Kamen Rider/harem fan Masaru Shiranai lived with Noriko Seki and her family for years. Now they have to travel to alternate universes of his favorite fictions just to save them as a Kamen Rider. Contains DCD elements. Love and Justice connects everything!
1. From Fan to Hero

**Kamen Rider Aikusha**

(A/N: I don't own the Kamen Rider franchise or any anime you may find. But I do own some the original stuff, including the original characters.)

_1: From Fan to Hero_

* * *

On January 2nd in the year of 2000 in Tokyo, while returning home with her parents from a really late New Year celebration with other members of her family, young Noriko Seki sighed boringly at the whooshing scenery of green outside her window.

She thought to herself, "Aside from the fun parties and holidays, I wonder how it would be if my favorite anime characters like Sakura Kinomoto or Yugi Moto were real." Her mother said to her, "There's still some leftover homemade mochi at home." Noriko sighed, "I'm thinking about that, but thanks for the thought, Kaa-chan."

Then she notices something outside the window… a boy sprawled on the ground.

"KAA-CHAN," screamed Noriko, "STOP THE CAR!" Abruptly, Ms. Seki did. Her dad worriedly asked her, "Noriko-chan, what's wrong?" Noriko points out her window, "There's a boy out on the ground! I think he's hurt!"

Quickly the small family rushes to the boy sprawled down on the ground, he is clad in white with black linings and has a very full backpack on his back. "What a way to usher in the millennium," painfully sighed the worried father of Noriko. The mother said, "Honey, check his pulse. He still might be alive. Your father and I are going to contact a hospital."

As her parents left to call for an ambulance… Noriko came in closer to the young boy, touching his neck when all of the sudden he woke up breathing heavily. Thanking the almighty that the boy is still alive, Noriko decided to comfort him "It's alright, you're going to be okay." The boy's rapid breaths eased slowly.

"What's your name?" asked Noriko. The boy breathed franticly out, "Shi… ra… nai——" then he passed out.

Noriko had to know about the poor boy. She continued to stay beside the mysterious boy, whose only reply to her question to him was 'mystery', even at the hospital to help him recover.

She pulled a few items out of his backpack; it included a bunch of manga comics (half of which are above the age regulations), an elementary school student I.D. card with his picture on it and the name of 'Shiranai Masaru', and a small black book-like device with a white symbol on the cover.

"Oh," gasps Noriko, "Shiranai's your surname!"

(A/N: 'Shiranai' is Japanese for 'I don't know' or 'mystery')

The white symbol on the cover slightly resembles a heart, but the top looks like an infinity symbol and the rest below the symbol appear to be cracks with biggest one running down the center. The symbol also has a triangular fang at each side of the teardrop-like mark on the bottom, strange wing-like waves on the upper sides, and a horizontal rectangle on top of the heart with a small circle in its center, and thin straight antennae from either side of the rectangular on top.

"Masaru Shiranai," asked a curious Noriko, "What are you?"

At the time the ambulance shows up, Noriko sighs inwardly and whispers "Don't worry, Masaru-kun… I'll watch over you."

* * *

10 years have passed…

In a game center in Tokyo called Arcade Multiwa, in one of the karaoke rooms are a couple of college friends singing and enjoying themselves. Among them is a grown up Noriko——

Noriko Seki, now a 19-year-old college student with long black-and-brown hair and dressed in bright violet with some dark greens, is seen on stage singing the Barenaked Ladies' 'The Big Bang Theory' in Japanese. Noriko has been a college student for some time and has worked her hardest to take care of Masaru over their years together.

As the song finished, her friends smile and applaud to her, "You are great as usual, Noriko-chan!" "It's as expected of the Angel of Tokyo College!"

Noriko slightly shrugs, "It's nothing, really."

Then she looks around the room, and groans out "Where is that fool?"

* * *

Entering the arcade from the front doors, is a 18-year-old Masaru Shiranai, who over the years has grown up to be a tall young Japanese man 18 years of age with neck-length black hair and brown eyes. His hobbies include watching the Kamen Rider TV shows and movies and emulating the Kamen Riders as much as possible, which lead to shockingly successful results, as well as looking at anime and manga of the harem genre.

He has a strong liking for the Kamen Rider series and harem genre anime/manga. He isn't above some perverted stuff and is definitely into the attractive women. He has a habit of following some of the ideals of his favorite Kamen Riders and even so far as mimicking them; flicking his wrist (via Faiz), salutes as a means of greeting others (via Hibiki), etc.

Tomorrow he will be 19 years old officially.

Seeing a familiar person with gray eyes and short-trimmed black hair walking menacingly to the other kids, Masaru listens in on it——

"Oh no," gulps one of the kids, "it's Kanto Chiaki."

Kanto smiles smugly, "What are you saying, peasants?" he looks around asking "Are you too chicken to challenge me?" He points toward the ceiling, "If you lose to me, I'm banning you from Multiwa… permanently."

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Kanto turns to see Masaru glaring down at him. He gulps and nervously says, "Why, it's my worst enemy and best friend, Masaru Shiranai. How's it hanging, big guy?"

Kanto is jealous of Masaru because of everything Masaru outdoes him exponentially; in the 4th grade Kanto tries to invent a working circuit board that surpasses others in the world while Masaru's is unbreakable and more capable, then Masaru built a working engine that doesn't pollute, and so forth. Masaru has even attracted more girls and scores higher in all aspects than Kanto ever could. For as long as they've known each other, Kanto desperately tries to surpass Masaru no matter what the subject may be.

"We're neither best friends nor worst enemies," growls Masaru, "and what did I tell you about picking on little kids?" Kanto says, "The laws of mortal man don't apply to me!" "Actually, since you're part of mankind too, you're just as applicant to laws as the rest of us," retorts Masaru, "plus since you're setting up a stupid little law, why don't we apply it to a match against each other?"

Stepping up to a Kamen Rider combat game that has consoles for up to four players and a large circular field, the two eyed each other before taking their seats at the consoles.

Masaru says to the children, "Don't worry, I'll defeat this high-class trash." Then he flips a 100-yen coin into the slot. Kanto smirks, "You'll be at a disadvantage, Masaru; my fighter character will have far more hit points than that one with the lower amount of hit points!" The self-proclaimed rival of Masaru inserts 3 coins on his side.

By placing 300 yen in, the player can have the highest amount of hit points and access to his entire arsenal, while the 100 yen gets the least amount of hit points and a power gauge for certain attacks.

Kanto selects a character to play, "I will be playing as the ultimate Rider, Decade!"

Appearing before Kanto is a holographic if not lifelike miniature version of the fuchsia, black, and white Kamen Rider with green eyepieces whose armor resembles barcode. (Kamen Rider Decade— height: 192cm; weight: 83kg; punching power: 4t; kicking power: 8t; top running speed: 100m/6s; maximum jumping height: 25m; Senses: normal; Defense Rating: 6; Finisher Power: variable)

Masaru simply selects a character, "I will be playing as the first of all Kamen Riders; Ichigo."

Appearing before Masaru is a holographic if not lifelike miniature version of the original Kamen Rider; green and black, grasshopper-like armor with red eyepieces and a red scarf. (Kamen Rider 1— height: 180cm; weight: 70kg; punching power: 3t; kicking power: 10t; top running speed: 100m/4.2s; maximum jumping height: 25m; Senses: 4x; Defense Rating: 6; Finisher Power: variable)

Kanto cackled hysterically, "Ichigo is _ancient_ history! Decade, however, is the king of history!" Masaru stoically states, "Tsukasa Kadoya was merely an arrogant jerk who doesn't know the meaning of heart while Takeshi Hongo was always a nice person who'd help people, I'd be surprised if you were close to someone like Tsukasa."

BATTLE START!

The two engaged their virtual Riders against each other as the game announced the call.

Surprisingly, for playing a Kamen Rider with fewer hit points, Masaru's is defeating Kanto's without difficulty.

Masaru quickly goes into certain set of motions over the controls and shouts together with his Rider, "Rider Kick!"

Kanto's Decade crashed into the ground of the arena and vanished in digital dust form… then virtual letters appeared overhead announcing the Kamen Rider that Masaru played with is the winner! Much to everyone's shock, the original Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Ichigo, whom Masaru just with played, has defeated Kamen Rider Decade!

Masaru frowns down on "Respect your betters, Kanto. Also… children are treasures, to abuse those treasures are lower than trash." Kanto frowns back, "I'll remember this!"

"MASARU!" roared a feminine voice.

Calmly, Masaru turns to see a slightly cross Noriko glaring at him and tapping her foot. He says to her, "Hello, Norikoromi."

(A/N: 'Norikoromi' is his nickname for Noriko, it's an amalgam of her name and the Japanese word for 'babysitter'; 'koromi'. But when roughly translated the nickname means 'seaweed babysitter'.)

"Don't you 'hello Norikoromi' me;" growls Noriko "you didn't show up for the New Years Eve get-together with us since last night and neither did you show up for the New Years Day karaoke get-together with us on time!" Then she looks at him darkly, saying "It's punishment time!"

"Please…" cringes Masaru, "anything but _that_!"

The children run for cover, as do Noriko's on-looking classmates and friends. For they too know Noriko Seki when she gets mad at Masaru——

"Devil's Facedown Rack!" wickedly smiles Noriko as she jumps onto Masaru and pulls at his limbs as she stands on him and then twists them, he screams in pain as she does this!

Whenever Masaru got out of line or did something she believed to be wrong, Noriko would practice alternative medicine on him! Her technique called the Devil's Facedown Rack is just one of her many terrifying techniques.

Kanto snickers, "Way to punish that peasant back, Noriko-chan."

Irked by the jerk Chiaki, Noriko lets go of Masaru and turns to the creep, "You and your rudeness again? RRR!"

She then shoves two index fingers into Kanto's gut, "One Thousand Years of Death!"

Kanto was sent flying out of the arcade, screaming in agony!

As everyone observed the event that took place, Masaru groans out, "Lesson to really remember; don't upset Norikoromi."

* * *

Some time later, Masaru and Noriko were walking side-by-side, talking…

"Where have you been anyway, Masaru?" asks Noriko. Masaru asks back, "You mean before trouncing that moron, Chiaki?" "Yeah." "I've found a fortuneteller's stand and got sidetracked there right after helping some school kids and an elderly lady across the street."

Although Masaru may act like an arrogant jerk thanks to his abilities and skills at times, inwardly he's a shy yet really nice person. He practices the Kamen Riders' personas to build his personality up more. He's more than willing to helping others and put their safety and welfare before his own, even going as far as sharing what money he has on him.

Of course, he has been under Noriko's care for nearly a decade. She has been part of those to help him to his feet, when she first introduced him to television; he became interested in 'Kamen Rider'. Without a memory of his old self save for his name, he followed various learning and training courses to help him look for who he was, which has helped him achieve the present capabilities he now possesses.

Noriko can be ferocious but she has a very wide caring streak and can be really sweet, she works hard so that she could follow Masaru and continue to care for him until she's absolutely sure he's independent to live his life on his own. But she develops feelings for him over the years, which brews her concerns even further.

Sitting down on a bench, Noriko sighs as she looks up into the sky, "By tomorrow afternoon, it'll be exactly 10 years since we've met each other." Masaru nods, "Certainly, Norikoromi." "Would you please call me by my real name?" sighs Noriko. Masaru states, "but I like calling you that when I'm feeling upset."

"What are you upset about this time?" pouts Noriko. Masaru quickly spills it out, "For one, I still don't know who I was but I am here for a purpose. But I don't know what that purpose is, it's throbbing in the back of my mind!" Then he calmly says, "Also, somehow I get the feeling that it's somehow connected by the things I've done so far." Noriko sighs, "I think it's just a coincidence."

"At least you've got nothing to worry about," shrugs Masaru. Noriko frowns, "What about the ridiculous marriage interview I've got coming up soon? I'm trying to have a good enough time before I meet a groom candidate." Masaru groans "Geez, why won't your parents accept the fact that you can't marry someone you could not accept, you have your own freedoms as I do too."

Noriko sighs, "In case you're not going to be on the course of regaining your past self, what do you plan on doing?" "I look forward to having control of Nemako Redir Corp.!" slightly smiles Masaru. Noriko retorts by saying, "That happens to be my uncle's company." "Well, he likes me," snickers Masaru. Noriko says, "Not just you, baka."

(A/N: I know that Nemako Redir Corp. don't made the Tokusatsu shows, but they are in this fan fiction.)

"What did the fortuneteller predict in your future?" asks Noriko, now remembering why he was late. Masaru quietly answers, "by the time the 19 stars align with Venus and Jupiter among the infinities, I'm going to be heading down on an adventurous journey that is vital to my life in many fields. If I make the wrong decisions alone it will end for others terribly."

Noriko says, "What do you think _that_ means, Holmes-san?" Masaru says, "Best I can figure, Jupiter stands for supremacy over the others while Venus symbolizes love and beauty, and I'm going to turn 19 years old tomorrow, which means that on my 19th birthday I may get lucky in love and power. But it could lead to chaos if I don't make correct decisions."

A wind blows at them, Noriko frowns slightly, "What the…" Masaru agrees, "The trees aren't moving and no one else is affected by this breeze."

As the wind died down, Noriko gasps as she spots a spider-like entity in the shadows, "What the hell is _that_?!" Masaru's eyes widen as he recognizes it "Get down!" They both dropped to the asphalt to dodge whatever is coming…

ZIP! CRACK! Zipping at them but missing them and hitting the asphalt is a red colored dart of some sort. Masaru says, "That poisoned dart is normally shot from the mouth of the Kumo Otoko from Shocker in the first 'Kamen Rider' series."

Sure enough, the black-and-red spider-like kaijin appeared before Masaru and Noriko. Masaru cannot believe what he's seeing, "A real live kaijin." Noriko whimpers, "I think we should run." Masaru gulps, "Good idea."

But as they turn, they find themselves surrounded by more spider kaijin from other Kamen Rider continuations, real as life itself. The people around them flee the area without getting attacked.

Noriko says, "The feeling of danger is too real to be a publicity stunt!" "Not that it's important, but if there are Kamen Riders around for real, we'd find a way to make it out alive," says Masaru.

Noriko gasps, "The black book!" Masaru blinks "What black book?"

Noriko slowly pulls out the mechanical black book-like device from her backpack and presents it to Masaru, "I've held onto this for you, I thought it was some sort of toy. But perhaps it's the real thing… whatever it is."

"How long have you had this?" asks Masaru. Noriko admits, "you've had it with you the day we've met."

Knowing the danger around them, Masaru puts on a serious face and says "Here's hoping." He then whispers to her, "Pray that everything I do will be the right actions required for this device's functions."

Masaru holds the book over his abdomen… then a high tech-looking silver belt appears around his waist in a series of squares of blue energy. The place where the buckle appears to be an empty slot like something is supposed to be placed into it. On his right hip side of the belt is a holster holding a black triangular tool, possibly a weapon.

He slips the book into his new belt's slot and shouts out, "**Henshin**!"

Ejecting from the symbol on the book/buckle appeared before Masaru is a large rectangular field of green energy depicting the red symbol similar to that on the mechanical book in its center and it's getting bigger. All projectiles aimed and fired at Masaru stuck the field but are redirected back to the kaijin.

As the field gets big enough fit a person through it, it hovers toward Masaru and then as it phases past him before finally disappearing. The effect has just changed Masaru into what looks like a man of metallic green fluid, then the projections of reflected light replicates and flows into his body like a magnet drawing in iron dust, finally in a flash of light the effect of which changing him into a different shape.

The metallic green fluid covering him still then hardens before shattering, revealing the new form that was underneath it.

Now Masaru's in a black bodysuit with dark green armor with silver trim, and white lines resembling a U-shaped trench with lines on top that wrap around the round shoulder protectors. The central part of his chest has a silvery triangle crest with an engraving of the same symbol on the book. Around his armor's neck area are leathery jacket lapels or stand-up collars and wrapped around his neck is a red scarf.

The green bug-like helmet's yellow eyepieces are shaped like that standard infinity symbol, below it is a triangular gray mouth-guard with a serrated line in the middle and fang-like extensions on the sides. Above the eyepieces is a silvery horizontal band with a tiny green orb in the center and above the band are two antennae to complete the bug look.

The eyes and tiny orb flashed brightly, signaling that he's ready to battle.

"I… I… I am…" the armored Masaru struggles to speak, "I'm… I'm a Kamen Rider!" then he excitedly exclaims, "I am a genuine Kamen Rider!"

Noriko pulls him down, "Stop acting so impressed, baka!" Masaru the Kamen Rider bows his head, "Sumimasen."

Then he notices the book/buckle is open, revealing cards. He asks himself, "Am I somewhat like Decade? Or do I summon other Riders as puppets like Diend? If so for either, how do I activate them?" Noriko replies "How should I know? It's yours."

Seeing a reflective surface; a black car, Masaru digs through the cards and pulls out the one for Kamen Rider Ryuki, "I hope this can work if I just wave the card over the book."

Waving the card's face over his book/buckle, it calls out in a mechanical male voice——

"**Hero Change**:"

Then the card disappeared, calling out in a person's voice (namely Shinji Kido)——

"**Kamen Rider Ryuki**!"

First his belt transformed into a silvery metal belt with a black deck case as the center of its buckle, in its center is a golden Chinese dragon head-like symbol. Multiple pale silhouettes beam and spin over toward Aikusha and completely eclipse his body before an instant flash, revealing himself in a red bodysuit with silver armor and a slight Chinese dragon theme. He's transformed into Kamen Rider Ryuki (height: 190cm; weight: 90kg; punching power: 200AP (10t); kicking power: 400AP (20t); top running speed: 100m/5s; maximum jumping height: 35m; Senses: 15km radius; Defense Rating: 6; Final Vent, Dragon Rider Kick: 6000 Attack Points (300t))!

"Wow!" says the new surprised Kamen Rider (with a slightly different voice), "I can transform into any fictional Kamen Rider like Decade! Except I can do it fully rather than mostly, I like the old Riders' old fashioned way anyway."

He then teases the spider kaijin horde, "Catch me if any of you can, you loser flyswatters!" Then he runs into the car's reflective surface, vanishing in a flash!

The angered spiders chase after him disappearing the same way.

Remembering what she's seen watching over his shoulder while waiting for her favorite TV shows, Noriko says "I should be able to see what's happening to Masaru by looking into the car's reflective surface and not get harmed by the effects of the Mirror World."

In the Ryuki Mirror World, Masaru/Kamen Rider Ryuki has already wounded some of the past spider kaijin and is working his way to the Dispider, so he can destroy it before it eats him.

He pulls out an Advent Card from the buckle, which automatically opens his Drag Visor on his left forearm, which should activate the card's power, and closes it.

Then a deep male voice is heard, calling out——

"**Guard Vent**!"

Catching a red and silver dragon chest-like shield falling from the sky, Masaru/Ryuki says to himself "So this is what it feels like holding the Drag Shield!"

The Spider Fangire runs towards Masaru/Ryuki, only to meet the new Kamen Rider's fist to his face, shattering it upon impact. Masaru/Ryuki calmly says, "That was 10 metric tons of force, bare with it."

For several more minutes, Masaru dodges every attack and tap-dances on the downed kaijin's heads. He activates another Advent Card——

"**Strike Vent**!"

Masaru catches a red Japanese dragon head-like weapon called the Drag Claw in his right hand, "Time to kick some kaijin butt… Ryuki style."

A red Japanese dragon, Ryuki's Dragreder, flew down from the Mirror World's sky and around the fan gone Rider and together they shot a massive stream of flames at the kaijin, incinerating them each. The Dispider already bought it, so Dragreder inhales its energy.

The few surviving spider kaijin look at Masaru/Ryuki with the intent of killing him, but then they see their bodies dissolving.

Masaru/KR Ryuki says, "Sorry, boys, but the Ryuki Mirror World is highly corrosive to all but the Mirror Monsters that inhabit it."

With that, the spider kaijin vanish in specks of dust floating in the winds of the Ryuki Mirror World. Masaru/KR Ryuki knows that if he doesn't leave soon, he'll corrode too. A grey pod-like motorcycle-like vehicle called a Ride Shooter flew out of the car's side from where he entered and opens up, letting him leave.

Back in their world, Noriko sees the Rider Shooter launching toward her so she jumps out of the way, revealing Masaru, still as Kamen Rider Ryuki.

Suddenly, a voice reminiscent to the original Kamen Rider Ryuki calls out, "**3**… **2**… **1**… **Kamen Rider Ryuki out**." Then the armor reverts back into the Rider armor he's had on before and then the Ride Shooter changed form too——

A Honda Fireblade with a white cowl with red streamlines and his original Rider's symbol colored green on its sides.

"Aww, crud!" groans the Rider (in his normal voice), "It's only been ten minutes since I've transformed into Ryuki and I avert back to the form I came in first."

He looks at his Kamen Rider Ryuki Hero Card, "Wow, at first this card had a green line saying 'full' now it says 'resting'. I hypothsize that these have limited power." Noriko says, "At least you've got a decent bike and gear."

Masaru turns to see a snake-like kaijin, "The Hebi Jujin (Snake Beastman) from 'Kamen Rider Amazon'!" Noriko gasps, "Well change into Amazon!"

Masaru pulls out another Hero Change Card and waves it over his book/buckle——

"**Hero Change**: **Kamen Rider Amazon**!"

A silver beetle armlet appears on his left upper arm along with his belt changing into a white belt with a pair of red eyes on the buckle and a stick of some sort on it.

Masaru growls and roars out, "**A-MA-ZON!!!**"

Within a bright flash of light, the Rider has again changed into a different one; his body is in a green bodysuit with a red chestplate that looks more like a scaly second skin with black boots and gloves. The gloves have serrated blades on the side and the fingertips have claws. Hanging from around his neck is a white scarf. His helmet resembles the head of a spotted monitor lizard (or a komodo dragon or piranha) with a mouth full of sharp teeth and fangs, a small angler-like horn jutting from its forehead, and a pair of large red eyes. He has actually become Kamen Rider Amazon (height: 180cm; weight: 70kg; punching power: 5t; kicking power: 10t; top running speed: 100m/3.8s; maximum jumping height: 30m; Senses: 15km radius; Defense Rating: 5; Finisher Power: 30t)!

The bike transforms into a red beast-like motorcycle with fin-like extensions in the back; the Jungler.

Going at the serpentine kaijin, Masaru/Amazon batters the big snake around for several minutes before finally lifting his arm and quickly rushes its serrated extensions down on the snake's head——

"**Daisetsudan**!" (Big Slice)

As both red blood-bleeding sides of the Hebi Jujin fall to the road…

The fan gone Kamen Rider says to himself, "I wonder how I change out of this." Noriko asks, "What do you mean?"

Suddenly, a card appears in his hand, he looks at it and sees that the card depicts him with the title of 'Kamen Rider Aikusha'.

"Kamen Rider Aikusha? That's me?" asks the new real-life Kamen Rider, "Oh well, weird or not, I think it's best suited for me."

He waves the face of the card over his Amazon Belt's buckle, and it shifts into its original belt form, with the mechanical voice calling out——

"**Rider Change**: **Kamen Rider Aikusha**."

His body shifts back into its original Kamen Rider form.

"I see," smiles Masaru (now Kamen Rider Aikusha in his original KR form) under his helmet, "I still have the ability to turn into the fictional Riders when I use their powers, I just need to give them enough time to recharge. Plus I can use my Rider Change card representing me to change back to my original form to change back faster."

Noriko blinks, "I think that makes sense."

KR Aikusha looks at the KR Amazon Hero Card, just to see it with a green line quickly going up. He nods his helmeted head, "Yeah… the less time I spend as another fictional Rider, the faster the cards recharge."

Putting the cards away, KR Aikusha says "Get on, we're going home." Noriko hops onto the back and wraps her arms around Masaru's waist. Aikusha revs up his motorcycle's engine and they swiftly moved off.

On KR Aikusha's left wrist flashed his triangular wristwatch-like device to reveal some information about him——

(Kamen Rider Aikusha— height: 198cm; Weight: 99kg; Punching Power: 5t (normal), 10t (max.); Kicking Power: 9t (normal), 15t (max.); Maximum Running Speed: 100m/5.8s; Maximum Jumping Height: 38m; Senses: 13.5km; Defense Rating: 7; Finisher Power: 23t (normal), 30t (max.))

KR Aikusha says, "According to this Aikusha Watcher, this bike is my Machine Aikusha and the book is called the Aikusha Booker which summons the Aikusha Driver belt."

(Machine Aikusha— length: 2.51m; height: 1.33m; width: 0.9m; weight: 219kg; power source: God's Heart Crystal Engine; maximum output: 6.05 GW/50,000 rpm; top speed: 600km/h (0 to 400 km/h in 2s))

"The cards I've used are called Hero Cards, they grant me powers of the original fictional leading Kamen Riders for a limit of 10 minutes and a recharging rate of one hour when they're depleted of energy."

Noriko sighs, "I don't know what's fictional anymore." KR Aikusha sighs, "I second that emotion."

KR Aikusha shouts, "Gorgom's Eagle Mutant at 12 o'clock!" Then he brakes to a stop, signaling Noriko to get of and seek cover!

"Rider for kaijin" says Kamen Rider Aikusha, before activating another Hero Change Card——

"**Hero Change**: **Kamen Rider BLACK**!"

With that, his complete Aikusha belt completely transforms into KR BLACK's Kingstone.

KR Aikusha calls out, "**Henshin**!"

Then in a series of red and white flashes, he becomes the black-colored grasshopper-themed Kamen Rider from the Showa era, Kamen Rider BLACK! Machine Aikusha also transforms into the green living motorcycle of BLACK, Battle Hopper!

(Kamen Rider BLACK— height: 198.7cm; Weight: 87kg; Punching Power: 4t; Kicking Power: 10t; Maximum Running Speed: 100m/4.8s; Maximum Jumping Height: 30m; Senses: 10km; Defense Rating: 7; Finisher Power: 20t)

(Battle Hopper— energy: Motocrystal; maximum output: 415 horsepower; top speed: 500km/h)

KR Aikusha/BLACK leaps up and chops off the wing of the Eagle Mutant with the blade of his hand—

"**Rider Chop**!"

He then jumps off of his now falling opponent before delivering a powerful flying kick into him—

"**Rider Punch**!"

KABOOM!

KR Aikusha/BLACK lands onto Battle Hopper and flips the needed de-transformation Rider Card required——

"**Rider Change**: **Kamen Rider Aikusha**."

Both Rider and Machine returned to original Aikusha forms.

Noriko says, "We've got to hurry, who knows if they've got to my parents?" Aikusha nods, "Yes, we must hurry!"

The two ride off in a hurry and made it to the apartment where Noriko's parents live in, just two kaijin from the Kamen Rider universe at the building's front door.

"Knife Armadillo and Television Fly of Destron…" superciliously says KR Aikusha as he waves another card, "time for V3."

"**Hero Change**: **Kamen Rider V3**!"

His belt shapeshifts into the Double Typhoon henshin belt of Kamen Rider V3, then he sets himself in the motioned henshin pose of V3, calling out "**Henshin**… **V3**!"

He transforms into the red, white, and green 3rd Showa era Rider; V3 (height: 180.7cm; Weight: 82kg; Punching Power: 5t; Kicking Power: 10t; Maximum Running Speed: 100m/4.2s; Maximum Jumping Height: 25m; Senses: 4x; Defense Rating: 7; Finisher Power: 45t).

He then goes onto attacking the two members of Destron's mechanical army——

Onto the Knife Armadillo, he plants a spinning attack——

"**V3 Drill Attack**!"

Seeing his ally blow up, Television Fly goes after the double-transformed Rider, only for KR Aikusha/V3 to counter with a spinning flying kick——

"**V3 Centrifugal Kick**!"

Then the kaijin explodes too.

"**Rider Change**: **Kamen Rider Aikusha**."

KR Aikusha says, "You'd better get out of here before your parents get here; the explosions will draw them here."

Noriko says, "Then let's both go somewhere else!" But then she is snatched by a group of cyborgs. As they take her away, KR Aikusha frowns under his helmet "Looks like Shin's the guy for the job!"

"**Hero Change**: **Kamen Rider Shin**!"

The armor faded revealing a different man instead of Masaru underneath who is mutating into a humanoid grasshopper, who then runs after the half-machine monstrosities with his clawed forearms rushing around in fury!

(Kamen Rider Shin— height: 190cm; Weight: 90kg; Punching Power: 4.5t; Kicking Power: 10t; Maximum Running Speed: 100m/4.5s; Maximum Jumping Height: 30m; Senses: 15km; Defense Rating: 5; Finisher Power: 20t)

KR Aikusha/Shin roars out, "**Shin Fury Swipes**!" This attack rips the cyborgs to bits, freeing Noriko from their clutches.

As the card for Aikusha appears in his mutated hands, he waves over his forehead——

"**Rider Change**: **Kamen Rider Aikusha**."

He transforms back into KR Aikusha again, Noriko pants out of exhaustion "Okay, this day's getting past intense." KR Aikusha holds her comfortingly, "Don't worry, I think we can pull through this."

Noriko blushes furiously, _this_ is Masaru within that mysterious armor.

Crashing into the scene came animaloid grey entities and grey humanoid beings with animalistic features. KR Aikusha identifies them, "Orphenoch!"

Noriko recognizes them from the KR 555 continuity, so she digs through the Aikusha Booker for the Faiz change card and waves it over the empty belt missing its book/buckle.

"**Hero Change**: **Kamen Rider Faiz**!"

His book transforms into the Faiz Phone and the belt becomes the Faiz Driver.

In a different voice (reminiscent to Takumi Inui), KR Aikusha says to Noriko as he takes the Phone back, "Thanks." Noriko runs for cover, "Thank me later!"

KR Aikusha flips the Phone open and dials in 5-5-5 before pressing 'Enter', having the phone speak in its usual mechanical voice—

"**Standing By**."

KR Aikusha flips it closed and calls out "**Henshin**!" as he sets the Phone back into the Driver.

"**Complete**."

Glowing red lines of light stream out from the cylinders flanking the phone and then goes over his body which turns into a red silhouette before ending in a red flash that is released. As the flash dies down, he is clad in the Faiz Gear's black, silver, and red armor with yellow eyepieces; Kamen Rider Faiz.

(Kamen Rider Faiz— height: 186cm; Weight: 91kg; Punching Power: 2.5t; Kicking Power: 5t; Maximum Running Speed: 100m/5.8s; Maximum Jumping Height: 35m; Senses: 25km; Defense Rating: 7; Finisher Power: varies)

KR Aikusha/Faiz dials 3-8-2-1 into the Faiz Phone before pressing 'Enter'.

"**Jet Sliger**, **come closer**!"

Rushing into the scene came his Machine Aikusha. The headlights turned on and turn red, creating the red Faiz symbol before it, then it flies through it transforming into a white-and-black aerodynamic vehicle with 5 powerful-looking jet engines in the back and two big wheels; Faiz's own Jet Sliger.

Under his helmet, KR Aikusha/Faiz smiles "I love my ride!"

He hops in his transformed ride and sets the controls for the weaponry; folding out the missile racks, which are at both sides above the front wheel and holds 8 missiles.

He pulls a trigger, "Firing Smart Brain Sidewinders."

The Jet Sliger fires 16 missiles that each split up into 8 more before destroying the horde of Orphenoch.

Noriko pops out from her cover and says, "That was kind of overkill, wasn't it?"

"**Rider Change**: **Kamen Rider Aikusha**."

Changing back, KR Aikusha replies to her "Yeah, but that was a lot of Orphenoch." Then he looks behind her, "Oh look: a couple of Worms."

Noriko turns around to find two women that look precisely like her and they change into sickly green insectoid kaijin in a cocoon-like form folding around skeletons; Pupaworms (or Salis).

KR Aikusha waves the Kabuto Hero Change Card over his Booker——

"**Hero Change**: **Kamen Rider Kabuto**!"

His belt changed into a silvery high-tech-looking belt while his mechanical book flies off and transforms into a red robotic beetle before returning to its proper place.

"**Henshin**."

"**HENSHIN**."

Then in a field of blue hexagonal energy, his armor transforms again——

It's mostly silver with a red accent on the shoulders and chest. Cylindrical sections run down his hands and armor plating was on his fingers. The helmet is now silver with a solid blue visor. On the forehead of the visor is a small bit resembling that of a rhino beetle's horn tip. He's transformed into Kamen Rider Kabuto in Masked Form.

(Kamen Rider Kabuto, Masked Form— height: 190cm; Weight: 132kg; Punching Power: 8t; Kicking Power: 10t; Maximum Running Speed: 100m/8.9s; Maximum Jumping Height: 20m; Senses: 10km; Defense Rating: 8; Finisher Power: none)

Machine Aikusha transforms into a red motorcycle; the Kabuto Extender (length: 2.02m; height: 0.7m; width: 1.17m; weight: 300kg; power source: Tachyon Engine; top speed: 410km/h).

Noriko is amazed, "Would you look at that? Your Machine Aikusha just transmuted again, this time into the Kabuto Extender!"

In Souji Tendou's voice, KR Aikusha/Kabuto says "I'd duck for cover if I were you." Noriko realized he's going to send the exterior shell of his armor off flying into his opponents if possible, or Cast Off, so she ducks.

Getting ready, KR Aikusha/Kabuto calls out "**Cast Off**!" as he pulls the horn back.

"**CAST OFF**!" calls the Kabuto Zecter.

Sure enough, the outer armor flies off and into the two Worms, knocking them off their feet. Noriko sees that Aikusha/Kabuto's armor is now has more red and is slightly slimmer. A single red horn folds up to make his visor two eyes. Once completed the eyes and a little light in the base of the horn light up, signaling his readiness for battle. This is Kamen Rider Kabuto in Rider Form.

"**CHANGE BEETLE**!"

(Kamen Rider Kabuto, Rider Form— height: 195cm; Weight: 95kg; Punching Power: 3t; Kicking Power: 7t; Maximum Running Speed: 100m/5.8s; Maximum Jumping Height: 37m; Senses: 10km; Defense Rating: 6; Finisher Power: 19t)

Realizing the threat level, the two Worms turned red and molted, revealing their newer stronger forms; the Lanpyrisworm (firefly) and the Epilachnaworm (ladybug).

Predicting that they may use Clock Up, their ability to move close to the speed of light, KR Aikusha/Kabuto slaps his trusty button on the side of his belt, "**Clock Up**."

"**CLOCK UP**!"

The world suddenly slowed down immensely; Noriko's hair that was blowing in a sudden breeze suddenly stands still, the birds fleeing the scene have seem to be frozen in midair, and the people hiding from the chaos look almost like statues to KR Aikusha/Kabuto.

The two Worms become an exception a few moments later before attacking KR Aikusha/Kabuto, assuming that he's going to be easy to hit.

But he caught them both by surprise and slugged them both.

The Worms slow down, with their Clock Up canceled, enough for KR Aikusha/Kabuto to finish them off.

"**CLOCK OVER**!"

"Grandmother said this;" says KR Aikusha/Kabuto (obviously quoting Souji Tendou) "'if you wish it to be so, luck will always be on your side."'

"Darn," blinks Noriko in surprise "and Masaru's streak of luck is wider than most people when he's Kabuto."

He presses the buttons on his Zecter before resetting it, "**1**, **2**, **3**!"

"**Rider Kick**!" calmly says KR Aikusha/Kabuto as he pulls the horn back again.

"**RIDER KICK**!"

Electricity-like subspace tachyon energies are absorbed and focused through the eyes and horn before flowing down into his right leg's foot. The Worms come at him and he takes down both of them in a single roundhouse kick. The Worms both explode in green flames.

KR Aikusha/Kabuto presents his de-transformation card and waves it over his Zecter——

"**Rider Change: Kamen Rider Aikusha**."

ZAP! He's KR Aikusha again.

KR Aikusha gives Noriko a hand to help her up again, "Are you okay?"

Noriko somewhat personally wanted to prove she's capable of getting up on her own, but she understands if she acts stubborn the public would suspect something between them, so she places her hand in his and he helps her up again. Pretending that she just met him, Noriko says "Thank you, sir."

KR Aikusha spots a rhinoceros-like humanoid kaijin called Zu-Zain-Da (or the Rhinoceros Grongi), in English he says "A new hero and a new legend… begins today."

He pulls out another card and waves it over his Booker.

"**Hero Change: Kamen Rider Kuuga**!"

The Driver and Booker transmute into the Arcle.

"**Henshin**!"

A whoosh of invisible energy formed red armor over his body, with a golden stag beetle-like horn on the helmet. He's now Kamen Rider Kuuga!

(Kamen Rider Kuuga, Mighty Form— height: 200cm; Weight: 99kg; Punching Power: 3t; Kicking Power: 7t; Maximum Running Speed: 100m/5.2s; Maximum Jumping Height: 15m; Senses: 10x; Defense Rating: 6; Mighty Kick: 30t)

Zu-Zain-Da dashes at KR Aikusha/Kuuga, only to find the double-transformed Kamen Rider yelling out "KORIAAAH!" while flying in with his Mighty Kick finisher!

The horn of the kaijin is smashed, leaving only the mark of Kuuga glowing in its face and the mark creates fissures leading to the buckle of the monster's belt before it explodes!

Kamen Rider Aikusha/Kuuga gives Noriko the Kuuga signature thumb's up to her, she smiles and returns it, inwardly she thinks to herself '_Man, Kuuga's good nature is infectious_.'

KR Aikusha changes back——

"**Rider Change: Kamen Rider Aikusha**."

KR Aikusha says to onlookers, "I still sense danger here, good citizens of Tokyo. Please run to safety and quickly." The innocents took heed to his words and ran for it.

Noriko says, "Way to weed out the kaijin, some of them remind me of the Fangires from Kamen Rider Kiva."

KR Aikusha flashes a Hero Change Card depicting KR Kiva and says "Ask and you shall receive" as he waves it over his Aikusha Booker.

"**Hero Change: Kamen Rider Kiva**!"

Aikusha's belt entirely transformed into Kivat the 3rd. In a different man's voice, KR Aikusha says "This could hurt."

Noriko realizes "Hey, it just occurred to me; why is your voice and persona slightly different each time you change into a different Rider?"

The beltless KR Aikusha removes his helmet, "I guess we'll find out."

Noriko gasps, blushes like a tomato, and quickly turns around screaming "You've actually turned into the hot Rider, Wataru Kurenai?! Hurry up and transform into Kiva already!"

Masaru looks at his reflection in the water and, much to his surprise, he has transformed into Wataru Kurenai (brown hair, eyes, incredible handsomeness, and everything), sort of. Masaru blinks, "I guess, if I should be able to use the original/fictional Kamen Riders' powers and forms, I should turn into them firsthand. That would explain how I look and feel like I'm both me and someone else at the same."

Kivat says, "Let's go, Masaru!" Masaru/Wataru nods, "Right."

Ripping the left glove off and presenting the hand, Kivat shouts "GABU!" (Bite)

Fangire marking surfaces on Masaru/Wataru's face, followed by the Kivat Belt materializing out of several ghostly chains wrapping around his waist.

Grabbing onto Kivat, Masaru/Wataru stoically says "**Henshin**!" and then perches Kivat into the Power Roost of the belt's Kibuckle to transform.

Ghostly sounds fill the air as his body becomes metallic silver and then shifts into a new form before shattering revealing that vampire motif armored form of black, silver, and blood red; Kamen Rider Kiva.

(Kamen Rider Kiva, Kiva Form— height: 200cm; Weight: 98kg; Punching Power: 6t; Kicking Power: 8t; Maximum Running Speed: 100m/6.5s; Maximum Jumping Height: 85m; Senses: 20x; Defense Rating: 6; Darkness Moon Break: 30t)

The Machine Aikusha does a similar transformation into the red Harley/Honda Shadow-like motorcycle of Kiva, Machine Kivaa (length: 2.51m; height: 1.09m; width: 0.94m; curb weight: 220kg; top speed: 520km/h (0 to 400km/h in 3.2s); maximum output: 367.5kw/8500rpm).

KR Kiva pulls out the green fish-like Baashaa Fuestle and places it into Kivat's mouth, "A weapon for your protection, Noriko-san." Noriko blinks in confusion, "Ara?"

Kivat calls out as he blew the Fuestle (producing its trumpet-like call), "**Baashaa Magnum**!"

Noriko hears watery crashing nearby and turns to see the mighty Castle Doran coming out of the sea before launching the Baashaa Magnum in her direction.

Nervous, Noriko reaches out for the green gillman-like statuette and grabs onto it. As the weapon changes into its gun form, Noriko goes into a slight transformation too. Her blue-green eyes turn bright emerald green, her hair gains some smooth emerald green streaks, the hand wielding the weapon turns emerald green and the right sleeve and front of her blouse turn fish-like and emerald green. She also loses all feelings of stress due to the weapon's influence.

Both KR Aikusha/Kiva and Noriko took on all Fangires, limiting their numbers down quickly.

Close to the end, KR Aikusha/Kiva places the Wake Up Feustle into Kivat's mouth——

"**Wake Up**!"

Kivat flies off the Power Roost to the Rider's right and above his head.

KR Kiva/Aikusha moves his left foot forward with his red gloved and armored arms spread out to his sides at waist height.

Kivat flies behind and around the Rider, blowing the Wake Up Fuestle, causing day to turn into night as a full moon hung in the sky slowly waning. As it did so, Kiva/Aikusha slowly crosses his arms in front of his chest at the wrists, his palms facing outward.

Then the Rider kicks up with his right leg high and keeps it there while the moon soon becomes a crescent moon. His arms shot out the sides keeping him steady.

Kivat flies to the chained boot and twisted around it three times as it sounds like was releasing or weakening the Catena Chains that are holding the Hell's Gate closed. When the little bat-like entity was finished, the chains burst off and the outer layer opens up into demonic bat-like wings while revealing the blood red inner layer with three green gems running down the leg.

Benging the left leg a bit, KR Kiva/Aikusha shot straight up into the air until he is in front of the crescent moon. He keeps his back to the remaining Fangires and his left leg close to his body. He quietly calls out "**Darkness Moon Break**."

With that, he flips forward and shoots toward the Fangire with a flying front kick, using the winged right leg.

KR Aikusha/Kiva smashes the kick into the small group of Fangire left, pushing them all backwards along with himself thanks to the force behind the kick before he slams them against a building's wall. The force of the attack leaves a massive crater in the form of bat wings and crescent moon between the top points (Kiva's insignia) is made.

Aikusha/Kiva keeps his left foot on the ground while keeping the Fangires against the wall with his right. The Fangires' bodies turn into fragile rainbow-colored glass, then with a burst of energy along with a final push of his foot, the Fangires he just kicked shatter like glass leaving white glowing orbs rising from where the bodies stood; the Fangire Souls.

Meanwhile, the Merman-empowered Noriko was spinning around shooting down a lot of Fangires.

Night returns to day as Castle Doran comes down to the ground and eats all the Fangire Souls floating about.

Deciding that it was enough, KR Aikusha/Kiva pulled out his Aikusha Rider Card. Kivat sighs, "It's nice to be real in this universe every once and a while, but there's only 2 minutes and 32 seconds left before the card runs out of strength." Kivat bit down on the card——

"**Rider Change: Kamen Rider Aikusha**."

KR Aikusha and his complete belt return to normal, without any missing glove or helmet, then the Baashaa Magnum disappears back into Castle Doran and then the dragon/castle entity changes into a spade-shaped spacecraft-like vehicle with the insignia of Aikusha.

KR Aikusha analyzes it, "That's definitely mine; Cruiser Aikusha." Noriko, feeling calmer in an aftereffect, says "This is getting cooler and better."

As the Cruiser Aikusha vanishes in a flash of light, KR Aikusha spots a certain fictional villain Rider of gray and black; Shadow Moon (height: 199cm; Weight: 90kg; Punching Power: 6t; Kicking Power: 10t; Maximum Running Speed: 100m/4.5s; Maximum Jumping Height: 35m; Senses: 15km; Defense Rating: 7; Finisher Power: 25t).

KR Aikusha sighs in a bored fashion, "I don't feel like going BLACK RX, it's almost been a decade since I've missed this device. I'll go Decade." He pulls out the Kamen Rider Decade Hero Change Card and waves it over his Booker.

"**Hero Change: Kamen Rider Decade**!"

His belt transmutes into the Decadriver in belt form complete with the Rider Booker weapon, he pulls the sides of the 'buckle' causing the center to turn to its side so he can transform into Decade!

"**Henshin**!"

Inserting the KamenRide Card for KR Decade in and then resetting the buckle to its original position——

"**KAMENRIDE: DECADE**!"

10 figures of light with different symbols surrounded him and encased him forming his armor, with 10 cards flying into the face of his helmet as the finishing touch; he's become Kamen Rider Decade.

Shadow Moon gets his twin Satan Sabers to appear in his hands before charging it, KR Aikusha/Decade is prepared for that by placing in an AttackRide Card.

"**ATTACKRIDE**: **ILLUSION**!"

KR Aikusha/Decade multiplies into three copies and dodges each blow Shadow Moon tries to land, then one with his Ride Booker in Gun Mode shoots at Shadow Moon's back and the one with his Ride Booker in Sword Mode strikes hard against the left shoulder, while the one in the center throws in a yellow-colored Final AttackRide Card——

"**FINAL ATTACKRIDE: DE-DE-DECADE**!"

Ten human-sized gold card-like energy fields appeared before KR Aikusha/Decade before he jumps up, with the projections lining up for his attack, and performs a flying side kick through the fields to create a highly energized kick to land on Shadow Moon——

"**Dimension Kick**!"

Shadow Moon explodes upon impact.

KR Aikusha/Decade shrugs "Heh, wasn't so hard since I've memorized his skill and power."

Then he walks forward while changing back——

"**Rider Change: Kamen Rider Aikusha**."

The reason is because he is facing the Snake Shocker Inhumanoid from the movie 'Kamen Rider the First'. The two go head to head while KR Aikusha swiftly works to transform into the appropriate Rider to change into.

"**Hero Change: Kamen Rider Ichigo!**"

The Aikusha Driver and Booker transform into the Typhoon Belt of Kamen Rider 1.

KR Aikusha calls out, "**Rider** **Henshin**!" before throwing his right arm at a diagonal to his right then rotates it clock-wise until it's a diagonal to his left, then he retracts it to his waist and thrusts out his left arm at a diagonal to his right. WHOOSH! FLASH! KR Aikusha has transformed into KR Ichigo.

The green and black leaps toward the Snake to punch it, "**Rider Punch**!"

Then he does a high-powered karate chop at the stunned Snake, "**Rider Chop**!"

Finally, KR Aikusha/Ichigo jumps up and performs a flying side kick into the chest of the Snake, "**Rider Kick**!"

The Snake explodes.

"**Rider Change: Kamen Rider Aikusha**."

KR Aikusha says, "This is getting over the top. Just what in the world is going on here?!"

Seeing a gorilla-like flamethrower, Fire Kong of Dogma Kingdom, and a lot of red-suited Dogmafighter foot soldiers coming at him, KR Aikusha quickly transforms his belt——

"**Hero Change: Kamen Rider Super-1**!"

The belt transforms and so does his hands.

"**Henshin**!"

FLASH! In a shower of rainbow light, he transforms the black and silver hornet-themed space-exploring Kamen Rider, Super-1!

(Kamen Rider Super-1— height: 186cm; Weight: 82kg; Punching Power: 7t; Kicking Power: 10t; Maximum Running Speed: 100m/4s; Maximum Jumping Height: 50m; Senses: 10km; Defense Rating: 8; Super Rider Kick: 50t)

With the Dogmafighters surrounding him, KR Aikusha/Super-1 presses a blue button on his belt's right side, while calling out "**Change**! **Eleki Hands**!" his gloves turn blue with electric gauges and golden lightning designs. The gauges light up and then bolts of electricity fry the Dogmafighters exploding.

Facing Fire Kong, KR Aikusha/Super-1 presses a green button on the left side of his belt and calls out "**Change**! **Reinetsu Hands**!" changing his silver gloves into green gloves with a blue-coded device (cryogenic sprayer) on the right and a red-coded one (flamethrower) on the left.

Fire Kong shoots a stream of fire at the Kamen Rider, who counters it with a spray of cold from his right glove before causing further damage to the kaijin with the left glove's flames.

KR Aikusha/Super-1 jumps up and performs a flying side kick at the damaged Fire Kong——

"**Super Rider Kick**!"

Seconds after the kick made impact on the mechanical space kaijin, it exploded.

"**Rider Change: Kamen Rider Aikusha**."

Changing back to KR Aikusha, another Spider Mutant (from 'Kamen Rider BLACK') comes up at him. Before coming up with another change into another Rider——

"Why the heck are you running around like your favorite heroes when you possibly still have _your own_ untested?" hisses Noriko. Aikusha gasps and slaps the side of his helmet, "OMG! YOU'RE RIGHT!"

KR Aikusha slugs it out onto the Spider Mutant with a few punches, then he kicks the creature further back.

While the kaijin concentrates on getting back up, KR Aikusha pulls out his triangular weapon from its holster on his belt and pulls sides to reveal a black handle and a blaster nozzle. The nozzle shifts outward while the handle shifts about 37 degrees downward, then the weapon says in a mechanical voice, "**Aikusha Saver, Gun Mode**."

"Aikusha Saver?" blinks Noriko in confusion, "What does Aikusha's name mean anyway."

KR Aikusha checks his Booker/buckle and finds a Rider Attack Card with his Booker with his insignia, weapon in gun mode, and name of function on it reading 'Rider Attack: Bullet'. He waves it at his weapon, then it speaks as the card disappears back into the Booker——

"**Rider Attack: Bullet**!"

He aims at the Spider Mutant and pulls the trigger at it, having his weapon fire bullets at it. KR Aikusha pulls out another card and waves it over the weapon——

"**Rider Attack: Rapid-Fire**!"

He pulls the trigger of his weapon at the kaijin's abdomen, then his Aikusha Saver fires bullets at an amazingly rapid succession rate. KR Aikusha then says with a pleased tone of voice, "Sweet."

Another enemy jumps into the scene, a Kamen Rider-like entity reminiscent of KR Decade except he's all black with sickly purple eyepieces, wielding a sword and slashing at KR Aikusha's back and sending him flying.

Noriko screams in shock, "MASARU!"

KR Aikusha groans, "Okay, I did not see that coming."

The Black Decade (who has a demonic version of the original's voice) says, "I was sent to kill you, Kamen Rider Aikusha." KR Aikusha says, "What did I do to you in some past life?" The entity doesn't answer; he just attacks with his respective Booker in Sword Mode.

Dodging the attacks, Aikusha then says "Wonder if it has a melee mode of some kind." He reforms his weapon into its original form from the holster and unveiled the handle again to a completely straight form, just to hear the weapon say "**Aikusha Saver, Sword Mode**." Then a large beam of green light flows from the nozzle with a thin red energy beam until it turns into a green and red crystalline blade. KR Aikusha stares at it, "Sugoi!"

Black Decade mercilessly charges in and attacks, but KR Aikusha sees it coming this time and parries the metal blade to stab into the core of the black Decadriver-like buckle of the entity. KR Aikusha says, "I've learned 20 years of swordsmanship in two days and learned the Kamen Riders' swords styles by mimicking them perfectly, I've got you beat."

"That may be enough to damage my powers and abilities," grunts out Black Decade in pain "but I'm still standing." Then he heard the weapon call out——

"**Rider Finisher: Aikusha Rider Slash**!"

A projection of the card used for this function is absorbed into the crystal blade, which starts glowing very brightly immediately as soon as it vanishes into the blade!

Obviously smirking under his helmet, KR Aikusha says, "The hand is quicker than the eye." Black Decade utters out, "Kuso!" KR Aikusha had snuck a waved a card that can power up a finisher that could finish off an enemy, just some time when Black Decade wasn't looking.

"You damn copycat bastard…" growls Black Decade. KR Aikusha retorts, "That's a 6th grade compliment. Besides it takes one to know one."

FLASH! KR Aikusha's insignia flashes between him and the Black Decade, and then a powerful force sends him backwards with the insignia glowing upon his destroyed buckle getting bigger. As Black Decade hits the wall of the side of a building, the insignia fades away before he explodes and leaving a green-white-and-red energy symbol in midair that's about 10 times the size of the original before it too fades away.

Turning back to the down Spider Mutant, who managed to get back up during the confusion, but not enough to evade its impending fate——

Putting the Saver away, KR Aikusha says "Now for my own ultimate attack (hissatsu waza)" as he waves another Rider Finisher Card over the Aikusha Booker——

"**Rider Finisher: Aikusha Rider Kick**!"

An energy field of the card appears before him, it unfolds into his insignia, then he leaps up with the symbol of energy lining up with him for his kick, flips, and then unleashes a flying side kick with his right foot through the insignia (which is then absorbed into another insignia on the sole of his boot), thrusting towards the Spider Mutant of Gorgom——

"**Aikusha Rider Kick**!"

As the kick makes impact on the Spider Mutant, KR Aikusha surfs on him like a skateboard down the asphalt road before slowing to a stop.

He walks away casually, with another energy insignia glowing on the Mutant's chest, where his respective Rider Kick made impact, and then it explodes.

Noriko, who is still watching everything from hiding behind the Machine Aikusha, gaps in surprise "Wow."

KR Aikusha checks the surroundings and then steps up to his motorcycle…

"Man…" sighs KR Aikusha "what a rush."

Noriko whispers, "Let's get out of here before the authorities ask questions." KR Aikusha nods, he removes his Aikusha Booker and says "Off." Upon command, his armor vanishes in a blizzard of white pixels. His Machine Aikusha then transforms into a regular motorcycle, which was obviously familiar to them——

Masaru exclaims, "It's my bike! No wonder why it felt so familiar to me in the first place!" Noriko nods, "Whoa, it certainly is; right down to the license plate."

* * *

Hiding out in a juice bar next to Noriko's uncle's home, the two listen to the news on the television and are glad to hear that neither of them is going to be questioned about these incidents. But Masaru's feels excited about being praised by the people he saved in his newly discovered alter ego; Kamen Rider Aikusha."

Masaru sighs, "I'm a Kamen Rider… a real live one." Noriko looks at him and says, "Calm down, buster. Take your energy out on the gymnasium in Uncle Takeshi's basement." Masaru shrugs and than gives the Hibiki salute, "Ciao."

Noriko looks on at the 18-year-old Kamen Rider/harem fan turned genuine Rider hopping around like an excited person who looks like he's just won the lottery.

She pulls out a red heart-shaped device from her pocket and looks at it, "Maybe I should study up on my Kamen Riders too."

To be continued…

* * *

Next time on Kamen Rider Aikusha; "Green and Pink"— Masaru looks over the other cards that don't work and discovers that like he has to travel to a different world. Noriko is against it but despite her pleads, Masaru wishes to go through with his possible fate. In another Kaijin attack, Masaru sees a pink Kamen Rider. Who is she? What do the other cards do? What other universes will he travel into? Love and Justice connects everything.


	2. Green and Pink

**Kamen Rider Aikusha**

(A/N: I don't own the Kamen Rider franchise or any anime you may find. But I do own some the original stuff, including the original characters.)

_2: Green and Pink _

* * *

On January 30th, in the year of 2000, young Noriko visits a recovering Masaru with her uncle, Takeshi Seki. They were bringing a large and lovely fruit basket, along with other get-well gifts for the boy who just showed up in young Noriko's life almost 4 weeks ago.

Takeshi Seki was a tall Japanese man, 43 years of age, with an average build with green eyes and black hair. He's the incredibly wealthy president of a corporation that sponsors video games, tokusatsu hero shows, etc. called Redir Nemako Corp.

When Takeshi received word of the mysterious boy, Masaru Shiranai, and Noriko's daily visits with the boy, he decides that today would be good as any to experience the boy.

"Noriko-chan," asked Takeshi, "Have you any stirring feelings for this Masaru-kun?" Noriko said, "I'm worried about him. Also, I promised to watch over him." Takeshi nodded, "I see."

Meeting one of the doctors involved in helping Masaru recover, Noriko said, "I'm here to see how Masaru-kun is doing again. Also my Uncle Takeshi wants to meet him too." The doctor nodded, "Go right ahead."

On their way to Masaru's room, Noriko said to her uncle, "the doctors say that they're afraid he's suffering an incredible amount of amnesia; aside from his name, along with the Japanese language and some basic knowledge, he doesn't remember anything else. Plus, there aren't any known relatives. They may arrange an orphanage, but I don't know what'll become of him if I'm not there."

"Okay," Takeshi nodded, "I had a feeling that that you have a strong level of worry and protection for this boy."

Noriko blushed like a tomato, when people say things like that they're making fun of people who may have feelings of attraction to certain people. She quickly shook her head and thought to herself, '_It can't be like_ that_! Could it?_'

Opening the door, they saw Masaru up and about, reading some manga (comics) that the doctors or nurses have probably brought him to bide the time there. Up until that moment when Noriko and her uncle entered the room, he was reading 'Yu-Gi-Oh!'.

Noriko ran up to Masaru's bed and asked, "Are you alright, Masaru-kun?" "Yes, Seki-san" nodded Masaru.

Placing the fruit basket on the nightstand next to the boy, Uncle Takeshi introduced himself, "Greetings, I am Takeshi Seki, Noriko-chan's uncle." Masaru bows his head, "Nice to meet you, Ojisan."

Takeshi said, "Noriko-chan tells me that she'd like to take care of you." Noriko sputtered and blushed like a cherry, "TAKESHI-JISAN!" Masaru gulped and said, "I don't wish to trouble Seki-san and her family. I feel that as soon as I'm done with school, I'll get a job."

Noriko stared at the boy, who looked like he was about to give up hope, and said, "No, it wouldn't be any trouble at all! But the whole thing is going to be like I'm going to be your babysitter. Plus, my uncle is rich! I'm sure we can think of something. I don't want you to feel down because you can't recall whom you were nor where your parents are, I want you to be happy."

Masaru blinked in surprise, then he struggled out "I guess…" "What?" asked an intrigued Noriko. Masaru said, "I'll accept your offer… Koromi-san." Relieved, Noriko said "It's 'Noriko', and thank you."

"Hey, Masaru-kun," said a smiling Takeshi, "How would you like to watch some TV? I've got an interesting television show franchise revived for this millennium." Masaru shrugs, "I guess I'm ready for anything."

They turn on the television; Masaru first saw a lone armored warrior fighting shadow monsters among ancient ruins on the screen, and then when the battle was done, the armored warrior fell through a green vortex before laying to rest in an ornate sarcophagus. As the stone lid closes, a woman's hand with an ornate golden bracelet was seen rubbing on it mournfully.

Listening to the music, Masaru follows the beat——

_Karappo no hoshi, jidai wo Zero kara hajime you!_ (An empty star, start all history from Zero!)

_Densetsu wa hikareru mono!_ (You have to try to avoid legends!)

_Ima… Akuseru wo Togihanate!_ (Now… unleash the accelerator!)

_Kuuga! Atsuku yomigaere!_ (Kuuga! Fiery mad revival!)

_Kuuga! Hokori no enaji!_ (Kuuga! The deep energy!)

_Kuuga! Tsuyoku naru tame ni!_ (Kuuga! To become strong!)

_No fear! No pain! Ai no mae ni tatsu kagiri!_ (No fear! No pain! As long as I try to save love!)

_No fear! No pain! Osoreru momo wa nanimo nai!_ (No Fear! No pain! There's nothing to fear!)

_Kanzen doku Solo!_ (Body running Solo!)

_Ore ga tomete yaru!_ (I will stop you!)

_Chou henshin! Kamen Rider Kuuga!_ (Super Transform! Masked Rider Kuuga!)

The revived Kamen Rider show had featured mystical beings of evil that are from far before man's history, the hero was a happy-go-lucky young man with a sunny personality, and he was pulled into it by destiny to wield the weapon used to battle these entities.

As the commercial break started, young Noriko sighed "Being separated from one's mom and dad is really sad," then she holds onto Masaru's hospital blankets on the sides, "But I promise you that I will care for you until you're ready."

Noriko blinked in surprise at the sight of what Masaru was doing; he was juggling some of the round fruit from the basket like a professional without letting a single one slip out or fall out of his reach.

"Where'd you learn to juggle, Masaru-kun?" asked the amazed Noriko. Masaru shrugged, "Right here, just around the same time Yuusuke did on the show, which by the way is starting to look really awesome." Takeshi clapped in gratitude, "I'm so glad you're enjoying it, Masaru-kun!"

The two males gave each other a thumb's up with a beaming smile, reminiscent to Yuusuke's.

'_He has learned to juggle so perfectly just by watching an actor juggle on television in a few seconds when it could take a person a few years?_' thought Noriko in shock. Then she placed on a smile, '_Still, it's better to see him happy rather than depressed._'

* * *

Today on January 2nd, 2010 at midnight, Noriko slowly gets up, she pants out "That was the day when he first discovered 'Kamen Rider' and became a total fan of it, also the day he can also master almost any technique if it's displayed, and just yesterday he learned he was one."

Then she thinks back of their years together——

During their first year together, they were 9 years old and in 4th grade. Ever since he skipped ahead two full grades in elementary school, he was known by the alias 'Masaru the Mystery' for nobody, not even himself, knew of his origins nor any links and his amazing ability to do almost anything.

The faculty felt he should skip grades but he denied it because he felt that wasn't ready yet; they had no choice but to comply. Masaru helped Noriko when she asked to follow him by giving her his notes. Because of his unorthodoxly acquired influence on his life and everyone else's, his class playfully referred him to as the 'genuine Yuusuke Godai'. On the adventurous occasions they get into, even on school field trips, Masaru helped everyone pull through.

Noriko's elementary school friends said that she and her uncle's company's involvement with the revived TV show were raising a new legendary hero.

In 2001, when he was turning 10 and they were heading for 5th grade, Masaru collectively picked up on the skills he studied and improved phenomenally. The elder students tried picking on him, but he didn't let them get to him and got them to properly grow up.

When the next Kamen Rider show, Agito, came on, his unbelievable talents and the cornucopia of them in him broaden further at the announcement of 'Awaken the Soul'. Inspired by the show and patient, he grew a small garden in a gardening box and the amount of produce he got from it was huge, that shocked Noriko a lot.

With Masaru becoming adjusted to everything and trying everything he could possibly try, Noriko believed that there was nothing Masaru could not do.

In 2002, he would often gets challenged, from games to races; what with people who are familiar with him being a Kamen Rider fan watching 'Kamen Rider Ryuki' tell him that there are times you cannot avoid fighting. In fighting games, he had to adjust to everyone's aggressive attitudes toward him, trying to make him tougher.

He and Noriko are given cell phones by Takeshi in 2003, so they'd never be apart.

When Masaru adopted a darker outlook against jerks, bullies, and certain thugs, Noriko was worried that he got tired of what he learned from the previous Riders. But he explained that he was feigning arrogance and coldness in hopes to develop strength of his character. In response, she decides she should too by looking into the darker parts of the world for a bit.

Once getting into high school, Masaru's unbridled charisma and being a Kamen Rider series fan has formed a club of superhero lovers with him as president. Noriko's feeling of puberty kicking in hard forced him out of her room.

In 2004, the time of KR Blade, Masaru assisted in the studio division were the Tokusatsu shows were made as a part-time job. Surprisingly, according to Noriko, for a 13-year-old, he wasn't disheartened but inspired and he gave that joy and hope he felt to the actors and crew who worked there.

No one would believe that Masaru's ability to acquire new talents by observing or reading and they dismissed them as muscle memory from his past coming to surface, no one except a select few including Noriko and himself. Masaru began to feel that he's able to acquire and assume all these skills from fictional characters, other people, etc., for a reason.

Masaru and Noriko are introduced to Uncle Takeshi's training facilities underground, helping Masaru's unexplainable need to put him into great shape. Noriko felt an unexplained need to help him so she trained alongside him.

Masaru is introduced to video-sharing websites in 2005 and saw the missing Kamen Rider shows of the past. That was before Uncle Takeshi brought out them on DVD. He increases his training sessions' difficulties out of inspiration from 'Hibiki'; training himself his hardest diligently. He even picked up some music lessons, according to 'hit the beat and keep your beat'.

A couple of guys in school got him to sneak peaks at harem genre anime and manga, like 'Ranma 1/2' and 'Tenchi Muyo', and several DVD's full of ecchi. But instead of being tempted, Masaru ignored them but paid attention toward the other factors.

At age 15 in 2006; time of Kamen Rider Kabuto, Masaru was ready for transference from junior high school to high school. He took a lot of Souji Tendou/KR Kabuto's grandmother's quotes to heart and found the meanings behind them all. Chiaki's annoying habit of trying to best him has had him proclaim that one of them shall be "Walking the Path of Heaven to Rule it All!"

Masaru is introduced to Rangers Strike, a Carddas trading card game featuring tokusatsu characters, etc. and his surprising talents are proving over incomparable again and again.

Seeing Masaru mature enough, Noriko allowed him to own harem anime and manga too. Seeing the stupidity and/or the mistakes of the protagonists of said stories, he had learned that the opposite sex _could_ be a very sensitive species, i.e. Noriko when she gets mad and unleashes her alternative medicine techniques.

In 2007, the year Kamen Rider Den-O is introduced to the world, the boy turned 16; Masaru picks and buys his Honda black motorcycle with small amounts of white cowl (the very same one that yesterday transformed into his Machine Aikusha vehicle), out of instinct and feeling. Noriko asked why he picked that vehicle out of many others; he just shrugged and said, "It feels precious to me somehow."

Noriko hoped that he wouldn't suffer any bad luck or something similar to multiple personalities like KR Den-O, thankfully he didn't.

In 2008, year of Kamen Rider Kiva; shockingly, both she and Masaru skip ahead past the 12th grade together, much to her delight. As expected from Masaru's talent acquirement, he picked up on Wataru Kurenai/KR Kiva's violinist skills.

In college together in 2009, Masaru helped her on her way to becoming an excellent college student, since his education is leading to a guarantee to graduating _summa cum laude_ some time soon. His help had put her on score beside him. Seeing the crossover episode with the Super Sentai franchise's 'Shinkenger', Masaru shows interest in all the other superheroes too.

The sudden coming of Kamen Rider W that year was a surprise too, especially with him being the first Rider to transform through what many fans dub 'Fusion Dance'.

He began feeling that there are strong connections to his sudden appearance and the occurrences of his growing list of abilities and skills arising.

Today he turns 19, and just yesterday he just become a genuine Kamen Rider.

Noriko looks at an old childhood Halloween photo of her dressed in a costume similar to one of Cardcaptor Sakura's and Masaru dressed like Kamen Rider Kuuga, and she sighs "For 10 years he's lived with us but he never knew who he really was or where he came from. But now, it's confirmed that he's a Kamen Rider for real."

Then she gets a dreamy look on her face, thinking, "_At least he's not a cyborg like those Showa Riders. The doctors confirmed that._" She shakes her head, "What the heck am I thinking?! He's just a boy I'm looking after!" Then she pitifully groans, "Whom am I trying to kid? I'm in love but I can't admit it."

* * *

After calming down from the built-up excitement last night, Masaru woke up early to study his new real-life personal Kamen Rider gear.

Marveling at the number of cards that is stored in the Aikusha Booker, "No way," says an amazed Masaru "there must be a space suppression unit in this device to store these cards into or something."

The cards' backs had different colors and obviously different functions; the red ones are his Rider Cards, the silver being his Hero Cards, the blue being Version Cards, black being Mix Cards, and Yellow the Other Cards.

He picks up a Rider Card with no picture and a black background, he waves it over his Booker only to here the disembodied mechanical male voice simply say—

"**Error**."

Masaru slightly frowns, "Darn it, why won't it work?"

Then he remembers KR Decade's cards; "Something must be need to be done for the blank cards. Otherwise, they wouldn't work."

Suddenly the blank background on the card reveals a marking——

"Hmm…" thinks Masaru, "this blue marking here should mean Mars or male, but it's connected with the female sign and they're both positioned within a symbol for H2O. This kanji stands for 'fight'."

Then he realizes, "'Ranma 1/2'."

Looking out at the dawn of the new day… Masaru says, "I've got to travel to a different world."

* * *

While Masaru was heading off for college, Noriko pops up in front of him shouting "Tension Relieving Spook!"

Masaru jumps back slightly, "Would you stop that?" Noriko giggles, "Stop pretending to be scared, I know that yesterday's experience would've hardened your senses."

Masaru sighs and says, "It did. But it did relieve me of some of the confusion I've had."

Noriko smiles, "Happy birthday, Masaru-kun."

* * *

After they were finished with college, they walk to the gymnasium that exists below the grounds of the main Nemako Redir Corp. building, where Noriko's Uncle Takeshi lives.

Masaru starts a conversation, "I've thought about the battle yesterday, someone wants to kill me." Noriko nods, "Yeah, that is odd. The biggest question is who they would want to kill you and why." "Well," says Masaru, "I'm positive that whoever it is isn't Chiaki Kanto." Noriko chuckles, "That's for sure, even a cowardly idiot like him would not have that sort of power."

"I have to travel to different universes," says Masaru.

Noriko becomes shocked after the young man says it and immediately shrieks out "NO!"

Masaru's went wide in surprise, after calming back down he asks her "Why not?"

Noriko knows she has to think of a good excuse, so she asks him, "Do you even have the cards necessary to be able to do so?" Masaru holds up a card reading 'Portal', "Yes." Shocked, Noriko quickly asks, "What do you hope to gain from this preposterous idea?" Masaru answers simply, "Answers."

Noriko realizes what he just meant be 'answers'; when they first met, he was without any memory of his past or any family connections.

On their way to her uncle, despite her pleads begging him to not leave for other universes Masaru wishes to go through with his possible fate.

The two stop by in the underground training facility they've trained in together for years. There they also find Uncle Takeshi (who has gained a few grey lines in his hair) setting up a buffet for some reason.

Takeshi looks at the two and says with a bright smile, "Good day to you, Masaru-kun, Noriko-chan."

Although hesitant at first, Noriko decides to have the both of them tell her uncle about the adventures from yesterday.

"So," states Uncle Takeshi, stating what they explained to him "the green Kamen Rider-like person that has copied the forms and powers of the fictional Kamen Riders that saved the city yesterday was Masaru-kun all along, and he achieved this transformation with this black book device to fight the monsters including that Black Decade. Now Noriko-chan is trying to talk Masaru-kun out of his decision of traveling to other universes because he believes that by doing so would give him answers and restore his memories."

Noriko says, "That's pretty much it." Uncle Takeshi smiles and says in English, "Cool beans."

Noriko shrugs, "See, my uncle thinks we're crazy." Then she notices Masaru pulling out his Aikusha Booker and saying, "He's just asking for proof." Noriko says "No, that's too risky!"

Masaru pulls out a silver-backed Hero card and says, "He should believe with Kamen Rider V3 appearing before him." Noriko says, "No, wait!"

As he waves the card over his Booker's symbol—

"**Hero** **Monster Call**: **Destron's Kame Bazooka**!"

"What?!" gasps the two pre-adults, discovering that another card stuck to the face of the card that Masaru intended to go for. The card turns into a bright green light——

The light died down, revealing a mostly green turtle-like humanoid appeared before them! It has a red belt with a particular silver buckle with a scorpion emblem around its waist, black boots, and a cannon turret or bazooka on its back shell!

"Kame Bazooka!" called out the Turtle Kaijin.

Masaru gulps, "Oops!" Noriko nods, "Very much."

Kame Bazooka turns his attention to Takeshi and runs up to the table!

"Masaru, transform!" shrieks Noriko in great worry. Masaru nods, "Right——" but then to their next shock, "EH?!"

Takeshi is in no danger whatsoever from the accidentally summoned kaijin, Kame Bazooka sits down in a chair across the table from Takeshi eating pizza. Takeshi is conversing with the turtle monster like he sees there's nothing wrong with the picture.

Masaru asks "Okay, why aren't you scared, O-san?" Takeshi simply answers, "I've always known about your Rider System all along, Masaru-kun." The two near-adults reply in surprise, "You did?" The 53-year-old multi-billionaire says, "You see, I kind of borrowed it from Noriko-chan for a little while when she wasn't looking when you both were 10 and tested the cards myself."

"What universe is my uncle from?" asks an irked Noriko (sweat-dropping). Also irked (and sweat-dropping), Masaru shrugs, "I don't know, but he must be either almost omniscient or he's very good at reading people."

Masaru asks him, "Who else knows about my Aikusha Booker?" Uncle Takeshi answers, "I've had a crew witness and analyze such events, including the TV actors and actresses for the TV shows we sponsor, the producers, the executive, the chairmen, and one courier." Noriko's mouth gapes in shock, "In other words, the entire company and television studios know about this?" "Hai."

Masaru asks, "Does main actors of the show, 'Kamen Rider Decade', know about this too?" "Hai," nods Uncle Takeshi, "also when I've told them about Noriko and Masaru being together a lot, they've called me yesterday and said they believed that it was you who was fighting the genuine monsters out there the other day."

"Also," says Uncle Takeshi, "Hiroshi Fujioka-san suggested that it's from another universe since it's incredibly advanced. Toshiki Kashu-san suggests that if you were also from another universe, that we all should keep silent about these incidents should they hurt you. But as of now, please enjoy your birthday as much as possible, Masaru-kun." Kame Bazooka nods, "I agree with him, master. KAME."

Noriko asks, "What the hell are those Monster Cards for anyway? Did you use them when you making movies? I thought they were all special effects and people in costumes!" Uncle Takeshi shakes his head, "Oh no, don't worry; it was all special effects; if they weren't that'd unleash a greater amount of public damage and innocent lives. We just took the calculated abilities of the other-universal/fictional Riders and Kaijin we've created and posted them on the Internet."

Masaru asks Kame Bazooka, "Uh… can you please tell me what your functions would be?" Kame Bazooka answers, "Your Monster Call cards are for training and back-up, as are the Hero Call cards. Kame." Masaru says, "So the Monster Cards call upon certain kaijin for assistance or training purposes, or even transform the user subjects into the kaijin family they most fit under that are on the cards. So, technically if the United Nations used these, they'd be more ready for the kaijin more easily." Kame Bazooka and Uncle Takeshi, "Bing-Pon, Bing-Pon!"

Masaru returns the Kaijin on command, "I can understand the training purposes." Noriko asks, "Why?" Masaru answers her question; "With the right amount of training with said characters, one may become badass and less cowardly. Some would think that fighting monsters who nothing but killing is worse than fighting humans with killer intent, but with veteran combatants that were classified as fictional as teachers you can get pretty tough."

A young boy's voice is heard, "And really cool!"

Everyone turned to see a young boy 10 years of age with brown hair and eyes. Masaru gasps, "Hanto-kun." "Hanto-kun?" blinks Noriko in surprise.

The young boy, known as Hanto Suzumura, gasps and hides for cover.

Masaru asks the kid, "How did you get down here, kid?" Hanto steps into view and admits, "I wanted to know more about you after overheard you and Noriko-nee-san talk. Yesterday, I saw her fight alongside that green Kamen Rider called Aikusha like she was his teammate or something of the like. That's when I figured that Masaru-Aniki and that Aikusha are the same person. So I tailed you."

Noriko and Masaru look at each other and then shrug, "That's reasonable."

* * *

Later… Masaru tests another Hero card——

"**Hero Call**: **Den-O Imagin-tachi**!"

Out popped out the famed hero Imagin from 'Kamen Rider Den-O'; the hot-blooded and cocky red oni Momotaros, the coolheaded and crafty blue turtle Urataros, the narcoleptic Herculean gold bear-man Kintaros, the childish and powerful purple dragon-boy Ryutaros, the gentle and polite black-clad bumbling butler Deneb, the magnificent if not haughty white swan Sieg, and the quiet yet polite dark-blue oni Neotaros a.k.a. Teddy.

Momotaros poses and shouts out, "Ore… SANJOU!"

Masaru blinks slightly, "I appreciate the dramatic entrance and all, Momotaros-san. But I'm bringing you and your comrades-in-arms for training purposes." Noriko places her hands to her hips, "So what?" "Seriously I saw that coming."

Urataros tries his wiles on Noriko, "Mind if I reel you in?"

Masaru shudders a bit, "Uh, no thank you, Urataros-san." Noriko blushes, "Well, maybe if you were in Masaru-kun maybe."

Kintaros pops his neck in and calls out, "You'll cry!"

Masaru gulps, "I think I better save you for later, it is my birthday after all." Noriko sweats bullets, "I wholeheartedly agree."

Dancing around a bit, Ryutaros 'innocently' asks, "Do you mind if I train you? I can't hear you!"

Masaru sighs, "Uh… I don't think anybody's said anything." "Would you please save the training for _later_, Ryu-chan?" pleads Noriko.

"I have this to say…" starts Deneb dramatically, before politely bowing "Hello, nice to meet you!"

While a lot of other people face fault or fall to the ground in stress, Masaru bows politely "Nice to meet you for real too, Deneb-san." Noriko bows too, "Konnichiwa, Deneb-san." Hanto and Uncle Takeshi bow politely too, "Konnichiwa, Deneb-san."

"Advent," dramatically says Sieg as he poses, "at the top."

Masaru bows, "Good day to thee, Prince Sieg." Noriko curtsied, "Your highness."

Neotaros, a.k.a. Teddy, bows politely in greetings "A pleasure to meet you."

Masaru and the others bow politely in return.

Hanto realizes and asks Masaru, "Why don't we have a possession testing and see what we would look like?" Masaru sweat-drops, "I shudder at the thought of someone like Momotaros-san or Prince Sieg possessing Uncle Takeshi."

Momotaros' voice is heard somewhere, "Just so you'll know, the old man jumped at me to possess him." The two boys turn to Uncle Takeshi, who currently has a rather rough and cocky expression on his face, a muscularly pumped body, and spiked-up hair with a single red strike at the side.

Noriko says, "I'll leave things here for you three boys, I'll be out getting a present for Masaru-kun." Before she leaves, she shouts at Masaru, "And _no_ thinking of leaving for other dimensions!"

* * *

Later… Noriko is picking up a nice copy of the latest in several of his interests and hobbies, as well as a pair of cakes; one in the resemblance of the past Kamen Riders (specifically Kuuga through Decade) and one depicting several imaginary girls, each different from the other, including one resembling her (since he's a harem genre fan).

She is listening to the song of 'Konna Ni Chikaku De' ('So Close…') and singing along with it when she meets eyes with someone new——

It is a mature woman clad in a white overdress over a white dress and wearing a wide-brimmed fedora over her short blonde-colored hair. She is looking at Noriko with eyes full of concern…

"Noriko-chan," says the mysterious mature woman, "just to force him into staying and not going will only bring disaster to him, you, and your world." Noriko gasps and carefully asks, "Who are you?" The woman says, "You may call me Natsuki. Please return to Masaru-kun."

Noriko suddenly feels like she's experiencing Narutaki from 'Kamen Rider Decade', she looks around for anything else disturbing and discovers that the woman, Natsuki, has just vanished in a field of light.

Noriko shakes her head, "That just _can't_ be happening to Masaru-kun!"

* * *

Back with Masaru and the others below, earlier Masaru had to return the Taros to their card(s) in order to recharge. Now, he and young Hanto are getting ready for a bike ride…

Masaru asks Hanto, "Would you like it if we went to the amusement park?" Hanto nods, "I'd love to!"

The two males take the elevator up, while Noriko runs through the doors and nearly drops the two carefully packaged cakes and her presents for Masaru.

Noriko puts down the stuff and looks around desperately for Masaru, she runs up to Uncle Takeshi and asks, "Where's Masaru-kun?" Uncle Takeshi simply replies, "He and Hanto-kun are riding out to the amusement park, Noriko-chan. Why?"

Noriko gasps, "Oh no!"

The two boys are having a ball at the amusement park…

While eating anpan, the two talk about Kamen Riders and the possibility of going to different versions of their worlds or perhaps the possible conclusions of the continuities——

"Wow," exclaims Hanto, "do you think we'll meet up with the Shinkengers too?" Masaru pats the young boy on the back, "We'll see. But if by some possible chance we'll travel to a universe where we once believed was an anime or something similar to some person's fanfiction, what do you think we should do?" Hanto says "I'm a game fan, so I guess something like 'Yu-Gi-Oh' or 'Pokémon' would be really cool to go into." Masaru shrugs, "Yeah… I guess."

"You want to see something based off cards?" asks a dark voice from behind the two boys.

Masaru and Hanto turn to find an entity similar to Kamen Rider Chalice, with the exception of the armor having more black than normally and with a sickly purple visor, heart emblems, and accents. The Black Chalice pulls out an onyx-colored Chalice Arrow in its blade mode at the two.

Masaru looks at Hanto and says, "Kuso."

They dodge the attack, which slices the bench they were sitting on earlier in half, and run like hell.

They both run for cover within an alleyway, Hanto asks, "Why didn't you take him?" Masaru answers while taking his Booker out, "Because Kamen Riders have superhuman strength when in their Rider forms, there were civilians who shouldn't see me, Chalice is technically if not precisely 1 second faster than I in rider form, it's possible that he has the other Rouze Cards containing an entire army of Undead with him, and the enemy is an even eviler version of Black Joker who happens to be after me."

Masaru opens his Aikusha Booker to reveal information about Kamen Rider Chalice——

(Kamen Rider Chalice— height: 204cm (6'8"); weight: 109kg (240.3 lbs); punching power: 320AP (3.2t); kicking power: 520AP (5.2t); maximum jumping height: 45m (147.7 ft); top running speed: 100m/4.8s (47 mph); senses: 30km radius (radius of 18.7 miles); Defense Rating: 7; Spinning Dance: 36t (normally) 41.2t (maximum))

Hanto gulps, "Looks like we're going to need those other summons cards." Masaru looks around, "Oh goodie, only him. I can transform now."

The Aikusha Driver appears around Masaru's waist and he calls out "**Henshin**!" before setting it into place. The energy projections wash over him, transforming him into Aikusha; as soon as his eyepieces flash, he runs into battle!

Black Chalice pulls out the Remote Tapir card, along with a large deck of cards from his belt's side, which Aikusha imagines to be all the other Undead with the exception of the Heart Suit cards. Acting fast, Black Chalice swipes it through his Chalice Rouzer——

A duller and more demonic version of the original's voice calling from the Rouzer, "**Remote**."

Black Chalice throws the Rouze Cards up into the card and fires a beam of energy from his Rouzer and it branches out to each card in midair before colliding with them.

Kamen Rider Aikusha finds himself outnumbered, 38 to one.

KR Aikusha gasps, "Oh shoot!"

He then quickly searches through his cards for backup, '_Hopefully 10 minutes will be enough for the Undead._'

Black Chalice shouts to his army "Stop him before he could summon help!"

The Jaguar Undead rushes at him and knocks him into the air, "NOOOOO!!" cries KR Aikusha, seeing his Rider Cards fall out of his hands.

"**Hero Call: Kamen Rider Dark Kiva**!"

"What?" asks KR Aikusha.

"What?!" reply those of the evil Undead platoon below that can speak.

"What?!?" gasps a shocked Black Chalice.

"What?!" gasps Chiaki, who is somehow nearby.

"What?" gasps a shocked Hanto.

The card changes into the bat-like insignia of Kiva appears, then a grownup male of 20-something with wavy neck-length black hair (not to mention handsome features) appears from the symbol, holding a black Kivat with red wings and yellow eyes (Kivat the II), Taiga calls out "**Henshin**!" and sets the elder Kivat into the buckle place of his belt.

FLASH!

The young man that was summoned transforms into dark and crimson armored king of the Fangire; Kamen Rider Dark Kiva!

(Kamen Rider Dark Kiva— height: 205cm; weight: 112kg; punching power: 20t; kicking power: 35t; top running speed: 100m/1.2s; maximum jumping height: 250m; Senses: 60x; Defense Rating: 10; Snaking Death Break: 40t; Darkness Hell Crash: 65t; King's Burst End: 180t; King's World End: 400t)

As he landed on the ground, his armored hand moved as if it was lightning he caught all the cards single-handedly, and then catches the new Rider.

Looking at his summoned ally, he says to him "Cutting a little close there… but thanks, Taiga-san." KR Dark Kiva says, "Better late than never, new guy."

After Dark Kiva sets Aikusha to his feet and hands him his cards, the green Rider haunches over a bit, "I nearly forgot about the Jaguar Undead. That hypersonic knee to the gut was a definite killer."

KR Dark Kiva says, "I'll deal with them all in one blow. Just get down."

KR Aikusha sees the white Jacorder appear and the red energy snake around and stab through each Undead in the belt buckle, which not only opened revealing their categories but also shattered to bits, and continued onto the next. Before he could move onto the Kings, the Undead shattered along with their belts.

KR Aikusha says (feeling surprised himself), "Even the immortal Undead have their weaknesses and limits. That is if they're truly the Undead from 'Kamen Rider Blade'."

The three remaining Category King Undead, Caucasus, Tarantula, and Giraffa; and Black Chalice begin to panic.

The Caucasus Undead, a.k.a. King, quivers in fear, "Impossible! All the Undead slain in one blow!"

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva says, "Get ready for Black Chalice, I've got some false kings to dethrone."

The Caucasus Undead shivers, while trying to defend himself, asks "Who are you calling 'false kings'?" The other truly dying Category Kings attempt to follow.

But before anyone would strike, a pink blur came along and slashes him all over and then——

SHUNK!

The dark and demonic version of Chalice is staring down on his Chalice Rouzer, which is completely destroyed. The other Undead vanish, due to KR Dark Kiva laying waste to all three of them with a single Darkness Hell Crash. KR Aikusha returns the summoned Rider back to the card to see what made Black Chalice stop in his tracks… he sees another Kamen Rider——

A female Kamen Rider; her pink armor over the white bodysuit is designed after a swallowtail, her white eyepieces are heart-shaped, a rose-colored scarf is around her neck with its tails dangling down her shoulder blade, violet swallowtail butterfly wings case the eyepieces and give her helmet antennae, she has a pink short battle-skirt of sorts, on her left forearm is a heart-shaped shield mounted on it, her rose-colored belt's buckle appears to be a red heart-shaped device, on her right side of her belt is a holster full of cards hanging from it, and the empty holster on the other side appears to be for her weapon.

Her weapon in question looks sort of like a pearl-white blaster that converts into a small sword, which the blade is stabbing into the Joker Belt, is shaped after a swan in flight and has a ruby heart on the breast.

She swipes a red card with a heart-shaped symbol on its back from her card holster and over her weapon, which says in a semi-mechanical female voice——

"**Venus Finisher**:** Venus Slash**!"

The blade glows a bright red before shifting to a blinding white light, the armored woman did a wrist motion upwards, "**Venus Slash**!"

The demonic rider, Black Chalice, has become vaporized.

The onlookers stood amazed, while without another word the female Rider walks toward what appears to be a modified rose-colored Honda DN-01 with her insignia on the sides and rode off on it.

KR Aikusha looks into his Watcher for the information about her.

(Kamen Rider Venus— height: 172cm; weight: 60kg; punching power: 3.5t (normal), 7.5t (max); kicking power: 7.5t (normal), 15t (max); top running speed: 100m/2.9s; maximum jumping height: 150m; Senses: 15km; Defense Rating: 6; Finisher Power: 15t (normal), 30t (max))

"Kamen Rider Venus, who are you?" asks Masaru.

* * *

Back in Uncle Takeshi's underground training facilities under his main building, a garage door opened to reveal Masaru and Hanto riding the elder male's motorcycle in.

Uncle Takeshi asks, "How did it go?" Hanto replies, "We've had fun at the park, until some evil Rider clone came after him and later summoned an army of monsters called Undead to overpower him. Thankfully fate was on our side when he was knocked into the air, one of his cards came out and overpowered them in one attack." "Then a female Kamen Rider named Venus came along and slew him before running off."

"**Seki-style Laughing Pressure Point**."

A thumb is seen pressing against the side of Masaru's neck. SQUEAK! Masaru's eyes widen in shock as he felt the jolt going throughout him!

He places a hand onto the part of his neck that was struck, attempting to hold back the effect, and… fails——

He bursts into laughter!

Stuck in the fit of uncontrollable laughter, Masaru struggles to say to her "Noriko, you did it again! Only… this time… be the first… in the whole… year!"

A clearly miffed Noriko growls, "You went out there where danger was waiting for you! And what's worse is that you brought a kid there!" Finally recovering, Masaru states, "I didn't know that that Black Chalice were going to be there."

"Be light on me, Norikoromi. Just be glad we're still alive," says what sounds like a disembodied voice of Masaru.

Noriko isn't looking at Masaru directly, Masaru asks her "Wait a minute, how on Earth did you know that Hanto-kun and I were in danger?" then he looks around, "And who the heck spoke in my voice?"

Noriko gasps in shock, she looks at Masaru, "That wasn't you?" Masaru nods. Uncle Takeshi is standing perfectly still and says, "It was another Masaru-kun that said that second bit, and he's sitting before me."

As Uncle Takeshi said; another Masaru Shiranai, dressed in a suit of clothes that give everyone the impression that he's been in a huge battle.

"Who are you?" asks Masaru (the original).

The other Masaru answers, "I'm you, from a future."

"If you are what you say you are…" inquiring Noriko, "What alternative medicine technique am I thinking of using on the Masaru-kun with me right now?"

The Future Masaru says, "Wrestling Cure Crashing."

Noriko gaps in shock, she recomposes herself and says "Okay, you're Masaru-kun and from the future." Masaru asks, "Which future exactly."

Future Masaru painfully looks at Noriko and says, "A future where you're dead."

Noriko grows pale upon hearing the news, Uncle Takeshi closes his eyes mournfully, and Hanto gasps in horror.

Masaru gasps in shock, as he looks at Noriko he realizes, "It would be a major mistake if I left you behind here!" Nervous, Noriko asks the future Masaru, "Just how far into the future am I dead exactly?" Future Masaru says, "About 2 months."

Noriko gulps "Do I have to go? You know, on an adventure through other universes?" The future Masaru nods grimly, "If Masaru were to stay, stronger enemies even Masaru couldn't overcome would come to kill him. If you were to stay, you would be lonely and nearly suffer the same fate as the Romanoff's in Russia; Takeshi would be set up to blame and everyone will destroy Redir Nameko Corp. and all connected to it in mass panic. Then this world will have its own Shocker. All thanks to the chaos in courtesy of Black DiEnd."

Masaru asks, "When does he come?" Future Masaru answers, "Today. Some birthday, huh?" Masaru says, "And I was just about to leave until Black Chalice arrived to kill me." Then in a perfect if not unexpected unison, both Masaru and his future self say "By the time the 19 stars align with Venus and Jupiter among the infinities, I'm going to be heading down on an adventurous journey that is vital to my life in many fields. If I make the wrong decisions alone it will end for others terribly."

Noriko pulls out an old photo and looks at it, reminiscing, "As a child, I've wondered if any of the fictional characters and objects and places I've enjoyed would be like if they were real." Future Masaru says, "This would be your chance to witness and meet them first hand. But you may have to expect slight differences."

"It's decided then," declares Masaru "We're going together."

Future Masaru smiles slightly, "I'm glad to have changed the past." Hanto asks, "Wait! Can I come with them too?" Future Masaru says "Your future values are vital to my counterpart of this present, as are several others." Uncle Takeshi comes around with a suitcase, "So my niece and Masaru-kun won't be alone?"

"To put it in a matter of speaking," answers Future Masaru, "Yes. There should be the one who speaks, and he will, will be one who is unknowingly heading into danger will mention something about Masaru being the world's truest Kamen Rider, and be useful as a tool monkey until he finds his own weapon. Another, well… he's a really old and wise if not badass person. The third just happens to be Hanto-kun."

Everyone notices the Future Masaru is disintegrating. Noriko asks "Why are you disintegrating, Mirai no Masaru-kun?!" Masaru says, "Because he has used Kamen Rider Kabuto's Hyper Clock Up system to travel back in time, it's a branch type. Now that the future me has changed the past, he won't exist anymore because in a way I have prevented your death." The Masaru from the former future nods, "Affirmative."

Even when the Future Masaru completely vanished into nonexistence, Masaru remains cool as a cucumber.

Masaru frowns, "Black DiEnd…" he then heads for the TV to turn on the news. Out on the street, close to Noriko and Masaru's college grounds, comes a black-colored Kamen Rider DiEnd with a sickly purple visor coming out from a watery-like white energy field. Hanto asks, "What are the incredible power levels of DiEnd?" Masaru takes his Booker and shows it to the young boy——

(Kamen Rider DiEnd— height: 194cm; weight: 88kg; punching power: 6t; kicking power: 8t; top running speed: 100m/5s; maximum jumping height: 30m; Senses: normal; Defense Rating: 7; Dimension Shoot: 60t)

Masaru says, "If Black DiEnd can bring out such demonic Riders, we should expect the worst from him." He gets on his motorcycle and rides off through the door for Black DiEnd.

Hanto asks Uncle Takeshi, "How are we going to get to their location of the battle?" Uncle Takeshi walks over to a tarp-covered object and removes the tarp, revealing a cyan-and-silver round electric car, "This electrically-powered vehicle is new since New Years Day, I've always wanted to try out this beauty as soon as I've first laid eyes on it."

Hanto asks, "Can we go now?" Remembering why they were heading out in the first place, Uncle Takeshi says "Right away." They get into the car and drive off after Masaru.

Noriko pulls out a motorcycle of her own, "Again, good thing I've practiced alongside Masaru-kun too."

* * *

Black DiEnd is pressing the people on campus grounds for Kamen Rider Aikusha, threatening them that he'll kill them if they don't reveal where he is.

Picking up a third person to threaten, the demonic and dark Black DiEnd growls out to her "Where is Kamen Rider Aikusha?" The girl asks, "Why on Earth do you even want to know what we don't even know?" Black DiEnd says "He was first seen close to these grounds, little girl, with another one like you."

Masaru's voice calls out "You've got the wrong girl, you damned clone of a robber!"

Black DiEnd drops the girl and turns to see Masaru setting his Aikusha Booker into the Driver's slot——

"**Henshin**!" calls out Masaru.

The transformation's energy field pops out and forward, sending Black DiEnd flying backwards as soon as it touched him, then it washes over the motorcycle and its rider, transforming both into Kamen Rider Aikusha riding his Machine Aikusha motorcycle.

KR Aikusha turns to the students and asks, "Are you alright?" One of them says, "He threatened to kill us unless you arrived." KR Aikusha says, "Now that I am here, get everyone out of here!" The people on campus ran away.

Takeshi's electric car pulls onto the scene, Hanto looks outside the window and says "It really is a Black DiEnd!" Uncle Takeshi says, "People will have a different opinion when he's just going to help them."

Black DiEnd loads up some cards into his weapon that greatly resembles the Transformation Loading Gun DiEndriver and fires it into the air, summoning Black versions of fictional Riders past, including Black Chalice and Black Decade, along with regular versions of the Kaijin from last 10 years of Kamen Rider shows.

KR Aikusha frowns, "So that explains where he came from, but the question is you personally, Black DiEnd. Who sent you?" Black DiEnd demonically chuckles, "Now that is a secret."

KR Aikusha knows he is need of an army too, he draws a card——

"Momotaros-tachi, let's go!"

"**Hero Call**: **Den-O Imagin-tachi**!"

The card turned into balls of light, really the hero Imagin getting ready to come into being…

Chiaki shows up, "Why, if it isn't the world's truest Kamen Rider——" only to get in Momotaros' path while being summoned, just to get possessed.

Momotaros took charge over Chiaki's body, as seen with the red Oni's image appearing around the body before transforming, resulting in Chiaki Red; who has a better-defined musculature, red irises in the eyes, slicked up spiky hair with a single red streak, and an aggressive expression on his face. His clothes also took on an unruly shape.

Chiaki Red growls out "Stupid bastard, why couldn't he tell that he was heading into incredible danger?!" Urataros nods, "So true." Kintaros grunts out, "Such a pitiful man." Ryutaros laughs, "He suits Momo well!" Chiaki Red grabs the young Imagin by the shoulders and roars out, "What the hell, you brat?!"

KR Aikusha says, "Relax, additional gear is on the way." Chiaki Red asks, "You mean the Den-O Gear?" KR Aikusha nods and waves a card over his Booker——

"**Hero Equip**: **Den-O Rider Pass**!"

Chiaki Red catches a small black box in his hand and smirks, "Alright!" But then his other 6 Imagin partners jump into Chiaki's body——

The mixture with Urataros makes a better appeal than one may expect; Chiaki Blue has straight and calm hair with a single blue streak going through it, a black-rimmed eyeglasses over his blue eyes, and increased charm, and a very calm and mature if not crafty expression on his face. His clothes turned into a blue tuxedo complete with cane and top hat.

Chiaki Blue puts a hand to his chin and says casually, "This young man's persona and brain would both be better off with mine, but his comeliness and wealth is a plus for me."

Then he shifts to Chiaki Yellow, formed from Kintaros; with a ponytail with a golden yellow streak through it, yellow eyes, and a noble and firm persona. His clothes transformed into a yellow battle gi.

"Such a weak will," grunts Chiaki Yellow before popping his neck, "what he really needs is _true_ manliness and also a heart that's true!"

Then comes the cheerful Chiaki Purple from mergence with Ryutaros; with one long purple streak of hair on the left side of his face and wearing a brown cap on his head, dancing like a hip-hop breakdancer!

Chiaki Purple asks "Mind if I start things off first?" then he twirls around and hand stands before flipping to his feet finishing, "I can't hear you!"

Chiaki Green (from Deneb) takes over; his hair grows past shoulder length with two locks of hair in front on each side of his head, with the one on the right being neon green with a darker green streak within it.

Chiaki Green politely says "I'm so sorry, Ryuuta. But someone else more responsible and can live with us for the 10 minute limit."

Chiaki White, with the feather boa around his neck and hair styled in cornrows and has several white highlights with one longer white and black lock on the left side of his face, took over and says "It should be the currently newest Imagin brother of ours."

Chiaki Navy, with short calm hair and long navy blue locks and bangs in front, wearing a proper-looking blue jacket says, "I am ready."

The possessed Chiaki whips the materialized Den-O Belt around his waist and waves the Rider Pass over it, transforming him into the black-and-white plain-looking Plat Form of KR Den-O.

(Kamen Rider Den-O, Plat Form— height: 180cm; weight: 80kg; punching power: 1t; kicking power: 3t; top running speed: 100m/10s; maximum jumping height: 10m; Senses: normal; Defense Rating: 5)

He waves it over the SetTouch in the Terminal Buckle again——

"**Strike Form**."

The armor is equipped with an outer shell of armor similar to that of the NEW Den-O.

(Kamen Rider Den-O, Strike Form— height: 195cm; weight: 102kg; punching power: 6t; kicking power: 7t; top running speed: 100m/3.5s; maximum jumping height: 45m; Senses: 15km; Defense Rating: 9; Strike Spurt: 50t)

KR Den-O Strike assembles the DenGasher into its sword mode, "Going for 30 seconds, Masaru-san." KR Aikusha nods, "Let's go."

KR Den-O Strike charges alongside KR Aikusha, saying "Counting down. 30… 29…"

During that time, while Masaru and Neotaros were slicing a lot of the enemy Black Riders and Kaijin down like they were wheat, Noriko arrives on the scene.

Noriko asks, "What did I miss?" Uncle Takeshi shakes his head, "Not a lot." Hanto says, "That Kamen Rider alongside Masaru-niisan are really Momotaros-tachi using Chiaki Kanto's body." Noriko gasps, "Eh?! That jerk Chiaki?! You're kidding!"

Teddy finishes his countdown "3… 2… 1." KR Aikusha calls out, "Change positions with another!"

A golden winged emblem appears onto the buckle of Den-O, an elegant tune is heard and Den-O waves the Pass over it——

"**Wing Form**."

The armor explodes off and new white armor takes place, as the bodysuit underneath turns gold before black back plate hovered behind him as well as a white chest plate in front him with white wing-like shoulder-guards hovering, flanking him. The armor then snapped onto his body with a loud clank. A blue swan then slid over his faceplate before the neck of the bird folded back and the wings snapped onto the helmet to form a visor.

(Kamen Rider Den-O, Wing Form— height: 193cm; weight: 90kg; punching power: 4t; kicking power: 8t; top running speed: 100m/3.8s; maximum jumping height: 50m; Senses: 10km; Defense Rating: 7; Royal Smash: 40t)

KR Den-O Wing poses dramatically and calls out, "Advent, above everything." ("_Korin, man o jishite_")

With Sieg in charge, Aikusha knows that the prince Imagin will want to fight dramatically as though he was going to impress an audience. So he says to his regal 'teammate', "You've got less than 8 minutes, so please pick an opponent and change places… please." KR Den-O Wing nods regally, "Yes, my higher lord."

Noriko giggles, "'My higher lord', that's rich!"

KR Aikusha charges through the rampaging Black Riders, while summoning the other Hero Card Riders to deal with them and got blocked by the Grasshopper Grongi after he summoned his 8th teammate.

So far, he got out Kamen Rides Decade, TheBee (in Masked Form), IXA (in Save Form), Drake (in Masked Form), Kiva, Gatack (in Masked Form), Kuuga (in Mighty Form), and Super-1. KR Super-1 says, "We'll help the Imagin allies, you'll deal with the source, sir." KR Aikusha nods, "Thanks."

Teddy and Sieg jump out of KR Den-O's body, then a green buckle ornament with a gold 'V' took place of the Wing Plate——

"**Vega Form**."

The gold bodysuit turned dark green as new black armor attaches itself to the Rider, along with really thick chest armor, taking place of the Wing Form's armor. Multi-barreled cannons form on Den-O's shoulders. A panel on his new chest armor opens up to reveal a decoration similar to Deneb's face. Finally, a drill slid over the face, spinning, before it split apart into a star-shaped visor with round red eyes. A cape hung from his back as well.

(Kamen Rider Den-O, Vega Form— height: 198cm; weight: 100kg; punching power: 7t; kicking power: 10t; top running speed: 100m/8s; maximum jumping height: 20m; Senses: 30km; Defense Rating: 8; Splendid End/Grand Strike: 35t)

KR Den-O Vega raises a hand in the air, with KR Zeronos' signature weapon, the Combination Armament ZeroGasher in Saber Mode, falling from the heavens and is caught in his hand. He waves it around and a mighty gust blows away a lot of lesser foes like they were merely dust!

Noriko is impressed, "So that is what Den-O would look like if he got Deneb." Hanto smiles, "So awesome!"

"I have this to say for starters…" increasing the feeling of drama in the air, along with something KR Aikusha anticipating something annoying yet honest from Deneb… "a portal opened up above me to grant me Yuuto's primary weapon."

"HUH?!" exclaimed everyone else in unison confusedly. A few on-looking innocents sweat-drop, while some of the more sane ones face-fault, and the rest fall to the ground (anime style)! A lot of the Black Riders were reacting with self-destructing frustration!

"Uh…" says KR Aikusha, "I know you mean well, Deneb, but people around here are smart enough to understand since they've watched the show." KR Den-O Vega says, "But… we should always be honest. It's not nice to deceive others." "Just finish off Black Zeronos and a few others before they do so to Chiaki," sighs KR Aikusha. KR Den-O Vega salutes "Roger!" and then waves the Pass over the buckle——

"**Full Charge**!"

KR Den-O Vega then unleashes a golden V-shaped wave of energy in the air against Black Zeronos and several other Black Riders and Kaijin, reducing them to subatomic particles. Then he ejects himself, changing KR Den-O into Plat Form again so he could let the others have a turn with the body and join the battle.

KR Den-O presses the purple button and shifts to Gun Form.

(Kamen Rider Den-O, Gun Form— height: 197cm; weight: 98kg; punching power: 6t; kicking power: 10t; top running speed: 100m/4s; maximum jumping height: 42m; Senses: 10km; Defense Rating: 8; Wild Shot: 30t)

"Do you mind if I shoot you?" asks KR Den-O Gun almost innocently, "I can't hear you!" ("_Kotae wa kiitenai!_")

Uncle Takeshi throws a stick on the ground to Kuuga, who grabs it and shifts to blue Dragon Form (height: 200cm; weight: 90kg; punching power: 1t; kicking power: 3t; top running speed: 100m/2s; maximum jumping height: 30m; Senses: 10x; Defense Rating: 4; Dragon Splash: 21t) and turns the stick into his staff weapon for his current form, the Dragon Rod.

Aikusha attempts to get closer to Black Chalice while Gattack combats his Black counterpart, Ryuutaros gets knocked outside of the body as it is taken over by Kintaros——

"**Axe Form**."

After switching forms, KR Den-O Axe gruffly calls out "Nakerude!" ("You'll cry!")

(Kamen Rider Den-O, Ax Form— height: 185cm; weight: 93kg; punching power: 8t; kicking power: 5t; top running speed: 100m/7s; maximum jumping height: 30m; Senses: 13km; Defense Rating: 9; Dynamic Chop: 30t)

"My strength has made you cry," he pops his neck and then presents some Japanese tissues, "wipe your tears away with these." ("_Ore no tsuyosa ni, omae ga naita. Namida wa kore de fuitoke._")

As KR Den-O Axe overpowers a lot of the Kaijin foes, KR Aikusha finally gets in close and personal with Black DiEnd. He growls at the bastard, "I won't let you kill Noriko-san nor anybody in her world!" Black DiEnd says, "After I kill you, her world will be left alone."

Having enough, Noriko pulls out a red heart-shaped device, "You're not going to be killing anybody!"

Recognizing the device, KR Aikusha gasps in shock "Noriko's a Kamen Rider too?!"

Everyone around them looks at Noriko Seki in surprise. She marches forward and places the heart-shaped device over her abdomen, then the sides of the device produce a familiar belt in a series of pink energy triangles.

"That belt!" gasps Hanto, "She's Venus?!"

Black DiEnd hisses, "My superior never informed me of you! Who the hell are you?" Noriko answers "I'm just this Kamen Rider's babysitter, remember that!" She then stops and calls out "**Henshin**!"

Shooting from the translucent red heart on the buckle comes a giant red heart-shaped energy field that first knocks Black DiEnd back even further before returning to Noriko while getting a little bigger. All projectiles aimed and fired at it are redirected back to the shooters. While white lines flow from her belt (via Fiaz), the onlookers watch in awe at the sudden cherry blossom petals circling her in the wind (via Hibiki).

As the field gets big enough fit a person through it, it hovers toward Noriko and then as it phases past her before finally disappearing. The effect has just changed Noriko into what looks like a woman of metallic pink fluid, then the projections of reflected light replicates and flows into her body like a magnet drawing in iron dust, finally in a flash of light the effect of which changing her into a different shape.

The metallic fluid covering her still then hardens before shattering, revealing the new form that was underneath it——

It's Kamen Rider Venus!

The eyepieces and tiny orb on her forehead flash brightly, signaling that she's ready to battle.

KR Aikusha sighs in awe, "That explains everything."

KR Den-O quickly shifts to Rod Form——

"**Rod Form**."

(Kamen Rider Den-O, Rod Form— height: 187cm; weight: 102kg; punching power: 4.5t; kicking power: 9t; top running speed: 100m/9s; maximum jumping height: 20m; Senses: 10km; Defense Rating: 7; Solid Attack: 30t)

KR Den-O Rod asks KR Venus, "Hey… mind if I reel you in?" (literally; "_Omae… boku ni tsuraretemiru?_")

KR Venus shakes her head, "Sorry, but in my book the host you're possessing leaves much to be admired."

Black Kabuto walks towards her, ready to subdue her.

"Oh no you don't, Black Kabuto!" says KR Venus as she waves a Venus Card over her Venus Belt's buckle, which said with a mechanical female voice before saying in another realistic-sounding one——

"**Venus Hero Change**: **Kamen Rider Kabuto**!"

The Black Riders gasp in shock, "Nani?!"

As the Belt turns into Kabuto's belt and the Kabuto Zector, she says (with a new voice) "**Henshin**."

"**HENSHIN**."

Then in a field of blue hexagonal energy, her armor transforms——

She's transformed into an apparently normal Kamen Rider Kabuto in Masked Form.

(Kamen Rider Kabuto, Masked Form (female version)— height: 180cm; Weight: 109kg; Punching Power: 8t; Kicking Power: 10t; Maximum Running Speed: 100m/9s; Maximum Jumping Height: 21m; Senses: 10km; Defense Rating: 8; Finisher Power: none)

Getting ready, KR Venus/Kabuto calls out "**Cast Off**!" as she pulls the horn back.

"**CAST OFF**!" calls the Kabuto Zecter.

Sure enough, the outer armor flies off and into the enemies, knocking them off their feet. While the others duck for cover!

KR Aikusha sees that Venus/Kabuto's armor's feminine form is now more feminine looking and more fitting. Once completed the eyes and a little light in the base of the horn light up, signaling his readiness for battle. This is the female version of Kamen Rider Kabuto in Rider Form.

"**CHANGE BEETLE**!"

(Kamen Rider Kabuto, Rider Form (female version)— height: 185cm; Weight: 72kg; Punching Power: 3t; Kicking Power: 7t; Maximum Running Speed: 100m/4.2s; Maximum Jumping Height: 42m; Senses: 10km; Defense Rating: 6; Finisher Power: 19t)

She taps the trusty button and calls out "**Clock Up**!"

"**CLOCK UP**!"

In a blur, KR Venus/Kabuto terminates the Black Riders with ease, save for Black DiEnd.

"**CLOCK OVER**!"

She then reappears and changes back to KR Venus. Then KR Den-O changes to Sword Form.

(Kamen Rider Den-O, Sword Form— height: 190cm; weight: 87kg; punching power: 5t; kicking power: 7t; top running speed: 100m/5.2s; maximum jumping height: 35m; Senses: 20km; Defense Rating: 6; Extreme Slash: 30t)

Dramatically posing, KR Den-O Sword calls out "Here… I come!" (actually, he's saying "_Ore… sanjou!_")

"**BLACKAMENRIDE** – **BLAST**!" shouts the weapon as Black DiEnd fires at the group, scoring a hit on KR Venus and a quite number of hits on KR Aikusha!

Uncle Takeshi cries out, "Noriko-chan!" and furiously throws a rock upside Black DiEnd's head!

KR Aikusha and Venus get up, he says to her "I think it's time to send this bastard back where he came from!" She nods in agreement, "Yeah!"

"Oi, Team Den-O-tachi!" calls KR Aikusha, "Finish off the Black Riders so Venus and I will finish Black DiEnd off!"

"Okay!" nods KR Den-O Sword. Urataros nods, "Fine by me." Kintaros sits down and states, "They'll weep!" Ryutaros cheers "Yeah!" Sieg nods, "Yes, my higher lord." Deneb salutes, "Roger!" Neotaros nods, "Yes, sir!"

As the other Riders did a number on the Black Riders, the Den-O team powers up KR Den-O's finisher——

"**Full Charge**!"

"Hissatsu!" calls out KR Den-O, "Ore-tachi no hissatsu waza…" as the rainbow energy coated blade comes whooshing down to the targets "Den-O Stars Version!"

The summoned team neutralized the Black Rider and Kaijin army.

Not reaching for their respective cards, KR Aikusha and Venus leap up into the air, both with an energy field before them; a card-shaped one that unfolds into Aikusha's insignia and a pink heart-shaped one that sprouts angelic wings for KR Venus.

They dive into their respective energy fields and then unleash flying side kicks with their right feet through the insignias (which are then absorbed into another insignia on the sole of each Rider's boot), thrusting towards the Black DiEnd——

"**Aikusha Rider Kick**!" "**Venus Kick**!"

Before Black DiEnd could fire or unleash another card of his, KR Aikusha's Rider Kick shatters the evil weapon as KR Venus' Venus Kick makes impact on Black DiEnd, both Riders surf on him like a skateboard down the ground before slowing to a stop on the concrete sidewalk.

The two walk away casually, with Venus' energy insignia glowing on Black DiEnd's chest, where her respective Rider Kick made impact, and then it explodes.

KR Aikusha says to his summoned side, "Okay, boys I'd say your cards need a recharge. Get back in the card form." FLASH! His summons return to his Booker as his Rider Cards, leaving a wiped Chiaki, who apparently knows everything now.

"Ugh…" groans Chiaki, "I do hope that wherever that transformation device was made has it mass produced… as well as have lots of hot chicks."

* * *

Back at the underground training facilities, Masaru asks a summoned Miyuki Tezuka (Kamen Rider Raia) if Noriko's world's future is safe. The answer he got from him was 'yes', thanks to Noriko and him. Now Masaru is talking with Noriko about her Venus Belt and Venus Cards.

Masaru asks, "Where, when, and how on Earth did you get your own Rider Gear?" Noriko says, "From the moment I've touched it after we've seen the Agito movie, I've found this next to your Booker while I was safekeeping for you. It was just a blank red cube at first, but then over the years it changed shape and matured into this. That was when I was sure it was meant for me for some reason. When I looked at your Booker and analyzed its functions, it confirmed my thoughts that it was something similar to yours; a multifunctional transformation unit. I first became Venus when we weren't together 2 years ago. That's all I know, I swear."

Masaru wraps her up in a hug, "It's alright now." Noriko sighs with relief, '_Even though he may be from another dimension, I want him to be with me forevermore_.'

Looming over the two, Chiaki looks at the cards, "Momotara? Uratara? Kintara? Ryutara? Denebi? Siegfreya? And Neotara? The female counterpart of Kamen Rider Den-O must have zero sense too."

Noriko waves the 7 Venus Cards over her Venus Belt unit and huffs, "Say that to them, yourself."

"**Venus** **Hero Call**: **Den-O Imagin-tachi**!"

Feminine versions of the original Den-O Imagin appear before everyone.

The female Momotaros, Momotara, who sports a small ponytail of wild red hair, slightly smaller horns, and a slightly feminine build and face calls out in a tomboyish voice, "Ore… SANJOU!"

Masaru blinks slightly, "Definitely a female version of the original." Noriko places her hands to her hips, "Yeah."

The female Urataros, Uratara, who has a feminine build calmly asks, "Mind if I reel you in?"

Masaru blushes slightly, "Uh, no thank you, Uratara-san." Noriko whispers to herself, "Well, maybe if you were in me, then maybe Masaru-kun would be enticed."

The female Kintaros, Kintara, has an Amazonian build, a smaller horn, a more feminine face, and a long golden ponytail trailing down the back. She calls out, "You cried!"

"I think I nearly did," says Masaru. Noriko sheds a few tears, "Please don't."

The female Ryutaros, Ryutara, is slightly shorter than the others, like she is the youngest amongst them, and has a more feminine look. She playfully dances and asks, "Do you mind if I hug you? I can't hear you!"

Masaru shrugs, "I wouldn't mind a hug." "Would you please save the training for _later_, Ryutara-chan?" asks Noriko.

The female version of Deneb, Denebi, is bustier than expected. "I have this to say…" politely says Denebi, "Hello, nice to meet you!"

While a lot of other people face fault or fall to the ground in stress, Masaru bows politely "Nice to meet you for real too, Denebi-san." Noriko bows too, "Konnichiwa, Denebi-san."

The princess version of Sieg lives up to the shape and beauty of a fairytale princess fused with an elegant swan. She calmly and dramatically says, "Advent, at the top."

Msaru bows, "Good day to thee, Princess Sieg." Noriko curtsied, "Your highness."

Neotara, who is slightly similar to Momotara, bows politely in greetings "A pleasure."

Masaru nods, "You too, Neotara-san."

"I'm all set!" says Uncle Takeshi, who is pulling a black suitcase ready to traveling. Hanto, carrying a green backpack, says to the two "I'm glad I might be able to help."

While Chiaki was getting his just desserts from the female Den-O Imagin, Noriko cringes, "Please tell me that the other you must've been joking when he said we needed a butt monkey to use for our Imagin cards." Masaru gulps, "Hopefully the moron will shape up during this journey."

Noriko summons back her Imagin girls as Masaru waves his Portal Card over his buckle——

"**Portal**!"

ZAP!

And so, begins the multiversal adventures of the Rider fan ascended to true Kamen Rider, his friend and 'babysitter' becoming Rider, the eccentric billionaire uncle, the boy, and the jerky acquaintance…

* * *

ZAP!

The group ends up in a neighborhood district…

"Wait a minute!" says Noriko, "If we're in another universe, shouldn't we be like we're from it?"

Masaru pulls out a Rider Card named 'Adapt' and waves it over his Aikusha Booker——

"**Adapt**."

The group is then bathed in green energy pixels until their outer appearances and garments have altered to fit this universe's environments——

Masaru is now clad in a white karate/jujutsu dougi, Muay Thai bandages, kung fu pants, and worn out shoes.

Noriko is clad in a pink-colored dress styled after a sailor fuku.

Uncle Takeshi is clad in a dark-green uwagi and hakama complete with a blood-red obi.

Hanto is in a golden-yellow Chinese shirt and pants of silk.

Chiaki is in a brown hakama and uwagi complete with a purple oni.

Noriko giggles, "I was kind of hoping that you would be dressed like Joe the Haze." Masaru says, "I'm better off looking like Ryotaro Nogami."

The group looks around to find out their location, which seems to be a small little neighborhood, and Masaru gasps at the dojo in front of him——

"'Tendou Dojo of Anything-Goes Martial Arts?'" gasps Masaru, "This is like a dream… guys… we're in the——"

"RANMA NO BAKA!" shrieks a woman's voice.

BOOM! Everyone looks up to see an unfortunate young man in a Chinese shirt with black hair with a pigtail sent flying into the air with a panda and a man with long hair and a moustache in an uwagi and hakama.

Masaru finally says "This is the universe of 'Ranma 1/2'."

"The universe of 'Ranma 1/2'?" replies Noriko and Chiaki in unison. Hanto asks, "What the heck is 'Ranma 1/2?'"

Over on the streets, Masaru spots something just as interesting——

An odd Kaijin bearing a black aura and the likeliness of a spider being pounded on by a black-striped golden entity with a wolf head ornament on his forehead.

"**Iron Cloth Punch**!"

Cloth wrapped around the guy's fist and he punches the lights out on the Kaijin, which immediately transforms into a human.

Masaru takes out his Booker and got the info——

(Kamen Rider Ryoga— height: 190cm; weight: 102kg; punching power: 15t; kicking power: 12t; top running speed: 100m/6s; maximum jumping height: 24m; Senses: 6 times normal; Defense Rating: 8; Lion's Roar Shot: 39t)

"Ryoga… Hibiki… a Kamen Rider named Ryoga?" gasps a surprised Masaru.

"They have Kamen Riders here too?" Noriko's mouth gapes as she asks. Masaru puts a hand to his chin, "Must be an alternate universe."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Next on 'Kamen Rider Aikusha'; "Who're You Calling a Destroyer?!"— the interdimensional exploration crew have traveled into the 'Ranma 1/2' universe, which has Kamen Rider elements and other thing unheard of in it. They take up residence at the Tendou Dojo, so Masaru would get stronger for future battles. An unheard of female character named Kogane came to honor a contract that Tendo made, only to find out that it's impossible since he has no son. When Masaru reveals himself to be Aikusha, Ranma attacks him and labels him as the destroyer. If that's not bad enough, Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper in the version of this universe's Kamen Rider style appear to rough them up. Will Aikusha get stronger? What's going to happen? What other universes will he travel into? Love and Justice connects everything.


	3. Who Are You Calling A Destroyer?

**Kamen Rider Aikusha**

_3: Who're You Calling a Destroyer?!_

* * *

ZAP!

The group ends up in a neighborhood district…

"Wait a minute!" says Noriko, "If we're in another universe, shouldn't we be like we're from it?"

Masaru pulls out a Rider Card named 'Adapt' and waves it over his Aikusha Booker——

"**Adapt**."

The group is then bathed in green energy pixels until their outer appearances and garments have altered to fit this universe's environments——

Masaru is now clad in a white karate/jujutsu dougi, Muay Thai bandages, kung fu pants, and worn out shoes.

Noriko is clad in a pink-colored dress styled after a sailor fuku.

Uncle Takeshi is clad in a dark-green uwagi and hakama complete with a blood-red obi.

Hanto is in a golden-yellow Chinese shirt and pants of silk.

Chiaki is in a brown hakama and uwagi complete with a purple oni.

Noriko giggles, "I was kind of hoping that you would be dressed like Joe the Haze." Masaru says, "I'm better off looking like Ryotaro Nogami."

The group looks around to find out their location, which seems to be a small little neighborhood, and Masaru gasps at the dojo in front of him——

"'Tendou Dojo of Anything-Goes Martial Arts?'" gasps Masaru, "This is like a dream… guys… we're in the——"

"RANMA NO BAKA!" shrieks a woman's voice.

BOOM! Everyone looks up to see an unfortunate young man in a Chinese shirt with black hair with a pigtail sent flying into the air with a panda and a man with long hair and a moustache in an uwagi and hakama.

Masaru finally says "This is the universe of 'Ranma 1/2'."

"The universe of 'Ranma 1/2'?" replies Noriko and Chiaki in unison. Hanto asks, "What the heck is 'Ranma 1/2?'"

Over on the streets, Masaru spots something just as interesting—— an odd Kaijin bearing a black aura and the likeliness of a spider being pounded on by a black-striped golden entity with a wolf head ornament on his forehead.

"**Iron Cloth Punch**!"

Cloth wrapped around the guy's fist and he punches the lights out on the Kaijin, which immediately transforms into a human.

Masaru takes out his Booker and got the info——

(Kamen Rider Ryoga, Choujin Form— name: Ryoga Hibiki; height: 190cm; weight: 102kg; punching power: 15t; kicking power: 12t; top running speed: 100m/6s; maximum jumping height: 24m; Senses: 6 times normal; Defense Rating: 8; Lion's Roar Shot: 39t; Breaking Point Technique: 30t; Iron Cloth Punch: 30t)

"Ryoga… Hibiki… a Kamen Rider named Ryoga?" gasps a surprised Masaru.

"They have Kamen Riders here too?" Noriko's mouth gapes as she asks. Masaru puts a hand to his chin, "Must be an alternate universe."

* * *

Despite already knowing that most of it was written by a manga writer, the crew looks around the town to get to know it. Uncle Takeshi is completely used to the area the moment they found out what universe this is. Chiaki is admiring the scenes, as well as ogle the local female citizens. Hanto is standing close to Masaru and Noriko. Noriko is keeping a close eye on Masaru so nothing would happen. Masaru looks into his Aikusha Booker, with a normal-looking book cover to conceal its true form, to find the differences between the original 'Ranmaverse' and this version of it.

"Sometimes I can't believe it actually can work like that, Masaru-kun" says an amazed Noriko looking over his shoulder. Masaru says "Aside from storing my Cards and activating them, it can also be any book I'm in need to read and or use as an regular palmtop computer, including seeing into other worlds."

"So," asks Uncle Takeshi interestedly "what does it say about this world, Masaru-kun?"

Masaru elucidates for his team, "Well, this is a different Ranmaverse; but it is set sometime after the failed wedding of Akane and Ranma. Currently, they're 21 years old. Recently strange rises of beings called Akumajin, who were really martial artists that fell into the darkness and transformed into these monstrous kaijin. The only ones who could stop these kaijin are those who still retain their human hearts and use it to take control or those who gain the power to combat the evil that tries to take over the humans seeking strength, the Choujin Kamen Riders. Despite turning into monsters, the victims of the Akumajin are still innocent people whose actions are not their own per se. It often takes the aura of a Choujin to eliminate the Akumajin presence from the host without killing him."

Noriko asks, "And if that Choujin Rider was really Ryoga Hibiki, then wouldn't that mean——?"

In unison, she, Masaru, & Chiaki exclaim in realization "The other members of the Nerima Wrecking Crew might also be Choujin Riders too!"

Hanto slowly and cautiously raises his hand in question, "Um… I'm new to this whole thing."

In the best G-rated and simplest sentences the rest of the crew summarized everything they know about the Ranmaverse and the main characters to young Hanto.

Hanto asks, "So this martial artist named Ranma Saotome was taken away by his jerk of a father in order to make him an extremely manly man and a successor to these Anything-Goes Martial Arts of the Saotome school so he would marry one of the Tendou daughters? But so many things including the troublesome progress of their relationship throughout the series?"

Masaru nods, "That's pretty much it." Hanto sighs, "Sounds like my eldest sister's problems back home."

Masaru says, "Concerning future battles that I may be involved into, I vote we should take up temporary residence at the Tendou Dojo." "I second the motion," nods Uncle Takeshi, then he asks "Anyone against?"

Noriko says "Just to be safe to remind you, if this Akane Tendou is the same as she is in the manga or the anime; she's the type to get extremely dangerous when jealous as she can be sweet and gentle. All those still in favor of going there to train to get stronger for the future, raise your hand."

Surprisingly, everyone but Chiaki raises their hand in response. Uncle Takeshi shrugs, "Oh well, it's four against one."

* * *

Masaru walks up to the dojo gate doors and knocks on it first a few times. The one to answer it was the beautiful eldest Tendou daughter, Kasumi.

Masaru blushes and sighs inwardly '_Man! Kasumi Tendou is hotter in person!_'

Kasumi smiles in greetings "May I help you?" Masaru snaps back into his senses, "Salutations, I am Masaru Shiranai and these are my traveling comrades; Noriko Seki, her uncle Takeshi, Hanto Suzumura, and lastly Chiaki Kanto. We wish to speak of minor training here at this dojo." Takeshi says, "We'd be happy to pay, of course."

Kasumi let them into the living room, where they find a soaking wet Ranma-chan (Ranma's girl form) nursing her sore backside from the blow Akane dealt to her, with Ryoga as P-chan sleeping in Akane's lap, who is sitting at the opposite end of the room away from Ranma-chan. By the door leading to the yard, they find the patriarch of the Tendou house and family, Soun, playing a game of go with his 'good' friend (and 2nd biggest freeloader on his property), Genma Saotome (in human form).

Masaru blushes '_God! Akane and Ranma's girl form are hotter in person! They're also a lot bustier than portrayed in either the manga or anime!_' Noriko looks at the blushing Masaru (ignoring the staring Uncle and Chiaki, as well as Hanto politely averting his eyes), knowing what he was thinking she quietly guffaws, "Baka."

Kasumi introduced the guests, "Father, we have visitors." Soun turns away from his game to the guests, "Oh! So we do, Kasumi!" Uncle Takeshi says to the master of the household, "Excuse me, Tendou-san, but your opponent seems to be cheating on you." Soun turns back to the game to catch Genma in the act and frowns at him, the fat fool desperately calls out "I call for a do-over!" Soun grunts in disapproval, "Sorry, no do-overs."

* * *

Some time later, after a brief if not fair argument between the two fathers and Ranma secretly returning to his male form before returning, everyone sat down at the table to converse.

Noriko, seeing Ranma's male form for the first time in person, blushes and sighs inwardly '_OMG! I've heard Ranma was a stud in his world, but now I can see that they hardly do him justice!_'

Soun asks, "So, the five of you have come to train in our dojo for a little while?" Masaru nods, "Yes, Tendo-san." A new woman's voice superciliously, "And how much are you all willing to pay?" Everyone turned to see a young woman with auburn hair a little longer than neck-length looking coldly at the guests, a lot of the crew identified her as Nabiki Tendou, the middle child of the Tendou family.

Masaru quickly observes her, '_Hark, the ice woman with a particularly sharp brain and a fetish for money has arrived. She does look cold but cute. Must be her sex appeal technique._' Noriko says, '_I think a few hours of one of my nicer Imagin possession would do her wonders._'

Ranma walks up to Nabiki and says, "Nabs, stop charging people we haven't met yet like that." "The question is are they really here to train here or are they here to push another fiancé into your hands?" retorts Nabiki.

Noriko shouts, "Hey!" Everyone looks at her, she says straightly "Why on Earth would I marry some guy I haven't met much less know personally? We _are_ here to train because we wish to avoid trouble that we heard has gone around this district because of the increasing number of destructive martial artists."

Chiaki sighs, '_Good half-true lie, Noriko; unoriginal but good._'

Soun Tendou thinks about Noriko's words and says, "What the young lady does make sense, Nabiki; what with our antics going around. Who knows what innocents would get involved in everything we'd do that's too dangerous to handle?" Nabiki says, "Reasonable explanation, daddy."

"How much will you be charging us, miss?" asks Uncle Takeshi. Nabiki inquires, "All together or separately?" "All together."

"I'd say…" suggests the money-grubbing Nabiki, "50,000 yen a day." Most of the other residents of the household are not pleased for the treatment Nabiki's giving for the potential house guests, "NABIKI!"

Uncle Takeshi keeps his smile and says, "Tell you what." "What?" asks Nabiki, slightly surprised by the elder's unfazed look——

"What do you say to 1 million yen as payment in advance," he presents a suitcase and opens it revealing lots of yen banknotes to the residents of the dojo, "followed by 7 million a week for the next two weeks or so?"

Naturally, Genma was eyeing the cash with his predictable avarice in the eyes of his infamous 'poker face', it had to take his friend Soun and his son's to hold him back. Akane frowns at the younger men with distrust, with the exception of Hanto, who is in fact a child.

Presented with a suitcase full of yen, Nabiki feels her resolve melting away as she looks over then yen bills, seeing that they're genuine!

Relenting to the power of the amiable billionaire, Nabiki bows politely and says, "Welcome to the Tendou household, Seki Takeshi-Ojisan-tachi."

* * *

Later that evening, everyone is settling in their rooms for their stay—

Uncle Takeshi takes up residence in the same room as Soun, who was willing to sleep on the floor while he took the bed but Takeshi suggested the other way around.

Chiaki is forced to bunk with the biggest freeloader living in the household, the 'evil gnome' Happosai, who was surprisingly disgusted by the young man's complaints.

Hanto was allowed to sleep in the same room with Kasumi, who seems to be the more motherly of the place.

Masaru shares the same room as the Saotomes, shockingly Mrs. Nodoka Saotome, Ranma's mother, is also living in the same room as them.

Akane decided to share rooms with Noriko, who is slightly disturbed because of Ryoga still in the room and in P-Chan mode.

Akane says to Noriko, "Don't you worry, Noriko-san. I will protect you from those perverts." "You know, just as I could tell…" sighs Noriko changing out of her clothes (planning on to get a rise out of P-Chan) "I'm more worried about the three jerks here and one of them travels with us, while the number of perverts I count is only two. And finally there are 4 with active hormones, including me."

Akane gawks at Noriko, '_Active hormones? What is she? A floozy?_' Noriko knows the look in Akane's eyes "I am not a floozy." "But I didn't say anything!" stutters Akane. Noriko coolly replies "You didn't need to; I could tell from the look on your face. Believe me, I'm a college girl and I've had to at friends who thought the same thing over 5 times a day."

Akane is flabbergasted, but then she shakes it off and giggles, "I guess that if I ever plan on going to college, I should get used to it." Noriko, clad in only her brassiere and panties, looks at Akane in slight confusion, "Last time I've checked the newspaper, you've had quite a temper after the failed wedding with a fiancé and the rumored relationship with this Ranma Saotome had gone downhill."

"Yeah," sighs Akane before she whispers something to her. Noriko's eyes widen in shock and her bra strap slips past her shoulder. She thinks about it, '_You know if the series continued a little bit, that would certainly cleared things up._'

As Noriko changes into a purple nightgown, she spots P-Chan suffering a nosebleed before collapsing to his side! '_Whaddaya know?_' internally snickers Noriko, '_P-Chan fall down go boom!_' Still keeping a calm face, Noriko says "Your pet pig seems to be suffering from something, Akane-chan."

"P-CHAN!" shrieks Akane, she carries the second cursed young man in piglet form up to her bosom and caresses him. P-Chan, who is really Ryoga, wants to get out of the room, seeing how the situation is starting to get hairy, he has to get away before Akane would get him toward hot water and exposes his secret. He also realizes that he's one of the people under the roof with active hormones and he'll black out again. Oh, why didn't he return to Akari instead?

Ranma barges into Akane's, in his boxer briefs, ready to stop the pig, just to find himself in another wrong situation.

Noriko's eyes widen and her cheeks burn rose red at the sight of Ranma's lean muscular build, '_Damn! I sure envy the girls in this universe a little bit, but then again I've seen Masaru at the beach several times and with only a towel after a shower or bath. Yet surprisingly both men are similar. Yum!_'

Akane, however as many fans in other universes would predict, frowns and growls in what she would consider righteous.

Ranma gulps, his baby blue eyes trembling in worry, and he stammers "W-W-Wait! I-I-It's not what you think!"

"RANMA NO BAKA!"

BAM!

Akane pulls a gigantic wooden hammer from hammerspace and hits Ranma in a homerun across the horizon! Masaru witnesses the whole thing and chases after him, with P-Chan following them.

Noriko looks at the hammer and says "Where do you hide that thing?" Akane looks at her mallet and shrugs, "I have no idea." "I know the saying of 'you always hurt the one you love', but that's going kind of excessive, don't you think?" asks Noriko. Akane cringes, "Not again."

Noriko gasps and points at Akane's hand, "What's with that purple mark on your right hand?" Looking at her hand, which has a purple mark roughly resembling the kanji for 'queen', Akane says "It's been there since my failed wedding with Ranma three years ago. It roughly looks like the kanji for 'queen'. You know, recently I've occasionally had unusual changes to me. I never showed this to anyone… except to Ranma, I'm afraid this may be a sign of a curse. Lately he's been disappearing from time to time and these mysterious freaks called Akumajin and Choujin started showing up, it's so frustrating."

Noriko frowns slightly '_It's official, some of the Nerima Wrecking Crew are Choujin and yet Akane doesn't know the full information about them. Oddly, that color reminds me of that Spider Akumajin that Ryoga purified. _'

* * *

The next day… Masaru and Hanto are training with Ranma——

Ranma says "I know that this may seem insane to a lot, but this technique can help you develop incredible hand speed and coordination."

Hanto and Masaru look at a medium-sized campfire and a small pile of burning coals, both with chestnuts roasting in them, with respective looks, '_this is insane_' and '_for everyone's sake I've got to do it_'.

Chiaki laughs at them, pretending to be from the same universe as NWC but from out of town, "CHESTNUTS ROASTING ON AN OPEN FIRE? WHERE ARE THE SLEIGH BELLS? WHERE IS THE CHRISTMAS CAKE?"

Masaru keeps a calm face, "Don't mind him, he just has an ego that needs adjusting." Ranma says "He's not a rival of mine nor a concern. But the more important question is how do you deal with people like him?"

Noriko's voice is heard, "**Crying Pressure Point**!"

Everyone turn to see her pressing a thumb at the side of Chiaki's neck, then Chiaki bursts out crying instead.

"Why?" uncontrollably wept Chiaki, "why did you do that to me, Noriko?" Noriko says, "Two reasons, Chiaki; that was annoying and nobody likes you."

"Wow," cringes Ranma "she's tough." Masaru sighs out, "She's been my babysitter for 10 years already, Ranma-san."

Uncle Takeshi is playing shogi with Genma. Several times he tried to cheat him, but the man from another universe proves to be a wiser opponent. Soun acts as coach and is impressed by Takeshi's skills.

After completing a few chestnuts without burns, Masaru says to Ranma "This stuff is kind of tough to do, but I am not going to stop." Ranma pats Masaru's shoulder, "Good tenaciousness, my man!"

Masaru looks down and gasps, "Hanto-kun, be careful! Those are my chestnuts!" Ranma looks at the kid and rushes to pull the boy's hands out, "Hey, be careful, kid!"

Nodoka sees Ranma trying to help the young man out of danger and she hurries out put out the fire, only to also splash her son after slipping on a pebble!

Ranma-chan cringes in horror and embarrassment, and with good reason, his embarrassing curse of magical self-change due to contact with water is exposed to the new students! Hanto says to him, "Ranma-niisan, or maybe Ranma-neesan, I never wanted to embarrass you. But accidents happen, even to the greatest of us."

Ranma-chan looks down at the boy with a small smile, "Thanks, Hanto-kun." Ranma-chan is glad that someone from outside of Nerima isn't judging him negatively.

Masaru steps out the house, "Geez, be careful!" Ranma-chan blinks and asks, "Hey! How did you get from over here to there?" Masaru shrugs, "I am a martial artist like yourself."

* * *

At the gate, a young woman walks up to the front doors. She has shoulder-length hair of purple, gentle brown eyes, and is clad in a green-and-indigo kimono. She takes a deep breath and knocks on the gate, hoping someone would answer.

Someone on the outside did instead—— coming home from shopping, Kasumi greets her, "Oh my! Another guest I see. Nice to meet you, my name is Kasumi Tendou. What is your name, please?"

The young lady bows politely, "My name is Kogane Kusakabe. My business here is for my presence with my future in-law, onee-san." Kasumi remains calm if not still surprised, "Oh my!"

* * *

Back inside, Masaru overhears Kasumi's voice and relays to the other residents, "Kasumi-san's found someone new on looking forward to this visit." Ranma-chan lifts her head a bit, "It had better be not another fiancé, I'm on a personal level here" she taps beneath her neck to indicate her frustration, "and close to kicking the one responsible for it to Mars if it is."

Surprisingly, Hanto is able to retrieve all of his chestnuts without burns, but he decided to take the next level with Masaru's. Ranma said, "I'm impressed, kid."

The gates open for the entire world to see Kasumi guiding Kogane in.

"Huh?" blinks Masaru in surprise, he regroups with his allies and whispers to them "I don't recognize her from the anime nor the manga." For once, Chiaki nods in agreement "Never do I, if she was I would've recognized such a hot chick from either anime or manga."

Kogane bows and introduces herself, "Hello, I am Kogane Kusakabe."

* * *

Later… it is explained in the living room. After hearing a brief description about herself, it's pointed out that Kogane is an heiress of the rich noble Kusakabe family. But when it came to the important part; why did she come to this dojo——

"Eh?!" gasps Akane, "my father made a promise with your family that he would get a son to marry their daughter, you, after asking for a year worth of rice for your travels?" Soun sobs, "I admit it's true, Akane my child!"

Looking at the young woman, Masaru thinks to himself '_She seems to be totally honest, she doesn't even give me any negative feelings whatsoever. But for her to come to honor a contract only to later find out that there isn't one would be heartbreaking. If I know the panda, he would certainly make his son pose as Soun's. _' Noriko thought the same as Masaru.

Kogane looks at Masaru, Chiaki, and Ryoga and asks them "Are any of you a son of Soun Tendou?" Hanto says "As far as I am aware, Kusakabe-san, Tendou-san doesn't have any sons."

Genma in panda form, who is hiding a note and a steaming kettle of hot water behind him, cringes in fear. The little innocent child must've been taught to never lie if needed be. Seeing this, Masaru looks at the transformed bum with a deadpan look on his face; his hypothesis that Genma would use his son to pose as Soun's is confirmed. Seeing the look on Kogane's face made his heart melt like butter.

Kogane gasps in shock, "No… it can't be true. It… just… it just can't be." Soun takes pity on the young woman and admits the truth, "I'm afraid it is true; my wife, Kimiko, died several years after our third daughter, Akane, was born… I don't have any sons, just three daughters." "No!" shouts Kogane, running from the room, having everyone to follow her.

The running leads everyone into several run-ins, however Masaru and Ranma are still chasing after her, leaving the crowd of well-known Ranma characters arguing with themselves.

Noriko is dealing with the well-known and infamous pack of destructive martial artists, a.k.a. the Nerima Wrecking Crew, who are now readying to brawl with one another.

Kuno steps up to Ryoga, "Out of my way, knave!" Ryoga retorts, "Get out of my way!" Then they call out, "**Choujin Henshin**!"

An azure-colored oni's face emblem with golden thunderbolts along its side appears upon Kuno's forehead, then tree roots pop out from the ground and wrap around Kuno's entire body. On Ryoga's forehead forms a golden wolf face emblem before the Eternally Lost Boy becomes pelted with bedrock shooting at him from the very ground he's standing on before he's completely buried in stone.

Then the mound of roots gets struck by lightning while the rock pile is hit by a black comet of energy, revealing the new forms beneath——

Kuno's Choujin Form is of bright blue like his uwagi with a black belt and wrap loincloth. Hanging at the left hip side of it are several colored objects of solid geometric shapes. Wrapped around his chest is a pair of golden lightning-like torso belts placed in an X position with a crystal blue katana/boken-shaped weapon strapped to his back. His helmet is blue with leaf-shaped brown eyepieces with the azure and gold emblem over his forehead area.

(Kamen Rider Kuno, Choujin Form— height: 187cm; weight: 98kg; punching power: 5t; kicking power: 4t; top running speed: 100m/7s; maximum jumping height: 10m; senses: normal; defense rating: 4; Blue Thunder Attack: 30t; Senpuken (Whirlwind Sword): 30t; Watermelon Slicer: 40t)

Ryoga's Choujin Form up close is different from the last time, which was slightly distant; his Choujin body is now a bright yellow with black stripes along his arms, legs, and back, he's got a tan-colored belt with a black wrap loincloth, hanging at the left hip side of it are several colored objects of solid geometric shapes. Around his torso is a belt of brown crystals with a tiger paw imprint over the left breast and hanging from the back of the upper belt is a red metallic umbrella. He has silver wristbands and anklets, each covering a small amount of bandages. His helmet is yellow with angry-looking orange eyepieces with the gold emblem over his forehead area.

After looking at the Riders' stats through one of her transformation unit's other functions, Noriko frowns at the results of the analysis, "That idiot swordsman' is pathetic according to his stats."

She feels someone hugging her from behind, and she turns her head to see the handsome face of the Chinese master of hidden weaponry, Mousse, without his glasses over his eyes.

She blushes in shock, then sensual interest, and finally thinks rational, '_Mousse the Chinese hottie must be thinking I'm his darling Shampoo!_'

"Oh, Shampoo," exclaims Mousse, "Just wait here while I kill Ranma for you!"

Noriko sighs, "Yappari (I knew it)."

After Mousse lets Noriko go to fight 'Ranma', who is really KR Kuno, she hears a girl from behind her calling "Stupid Mousse, Shampoo right here!"

Noriko turns to see Shampoo, the purple-haired Chinsese beauty and heir to the Amazon tribe, looking upset at her 'suitor' fighting the others blindly. Alongside her is Ukyo Kuonji, the childhood friend of Ranma's and fighting okonomiyaki chef, looking at Noriko in curiosity.

'_Whoa,_' blinks Noriko at the sight of the other two 'fiancés' of Ranma's, '_it must've been a few years since the failed wedding, because I'm seeing that the more important female characters are a whole lot bustier than in either the anime or the manga, even Akane-san. I'm fortunate to be in the_ big _D-cup range too_.' Shampoo and Ukyo think in unison '_Is she not really a fiancé to Ranchan/Airen?_'

Then Noriko hears Mousse calling out, "**Choujin Henshin**!"

She quickly turns to see a platinum phoenix figure or emblem appearing upon Mousse's forehead, right before he is surrounded by a strong swirling wind full of pure white feathers. She can hear Mousse moaning a little, before it grows louder. With the swift scraping sounds of a steel blade filling the air, Mousse in his Choujin Form is revealed——

Mousse's Choujin body is now a bright white with a blue-and-red diamond symbol emblazoned on his chest, he's got a red-and-blue belt with a blue wrap loincloth, hanging at the left hip side of it are several colored objects of solid geometric shapes. On his back is a pair of pure white avian wings folded in and he has wing-like wide sleeves surrounding his forearms. His helmet is white with wing-shaped green eyepieces with the platinum phoenix emblem over his forehead area.

(Kamen Rider Mousse, Choujin Form— height: 182cm; weight: 87kg; punching power: 5t; kicking power: 10t; top running speed: 100m/5s; maximum jumping height: 75m; senses: normal; defense rating: 5; Wreaking Hawk's Talons: 24t; White Swan Fist: 19t; Platinum Phoenix Strike: 38t)

Noriko sighs, "What a lightweight Choujin Rider."

Watching the three duke it out, Shampoo asks her "What strange girl know about Choujin?" Noriko sighs and says to Shampoo in Chinese, "Not a lot I'm afraid."

Ukyo and Shampoo look at her, "You speak Chinese?" Noriko says "I'm a college student and I've grown accustomed to many things, including the stupid things going on in Nerima since I came here yesterday." Then Noriko repeats what she said in Japanese to Chinese for Shampoo. Shampoo groans, "Shampoo knew she need go to school, college girl too much."

Spotting a small group of Akumajin staggering towards the two girls from behind, she looks to her belt and says, "I hope Ongekido works just as well." The Chinese bimbo and cute chef blink in confusion, "Huh?"

Noriko marches forward and places the heart-shaped device over her abdomen, then the sides of the device produce a familiar belt in a series of pink energy triangles, she calls out "**Henshin**!"

Shooting from the translucent red heart on the buckle comes a giant red heart-shaped energy field before returning to Noriko while getting a little bigger. While white lines flow from her belt, cherry blossom petals circle around her in the wind.

As the field gets big enough fit a person through it, it hovers toward Noriko and then as it phases past her before finally disappearing. The effect has just changed Noriko into what looks like a woman of metallic pink fluid, then the projections of reflected light replicates and flows into her body like a magnet drawing in iron dust, finally in a flash of light the effect of which changing her into a different shape.

The metallic fluid covering her still then hardens before shattering, revealing the new form that was underneath it——

It's Kamen Rider Venus!

The eyepieces and tiny orb on her forehead flash brightly, signaling that she's ready to battle.

She pulls out a Venus Card from the holster on her right side and waves it over her buckle——

"**Venus Hero Change**: **Kamen Rider Ibuki**!"

Her belt vanishes with the card, leaving a prolonged sound of a whistle in the air before she is engulfed by a swirling vortex of air around her. Also, he began to moan and moan louder and louder before…

"HI-YAH!" KR Ibuki/Venus exclaimed, throwing one arm to the side to disperse the flames and reveal her new form——

She is now covered in a skin-tight suit of body armor that was pitch black with a strong blue tint. There is also a golden multi-pipe-like vest worn over the torso suit. She also has a pair of blue gauntlets with gold wristbands cover her hands up to her elbows. She's also wearing matching blue-tinted black boots that go up to her knees. Around her waist was a belt with a buckle that looks like it can convert into the bell or flare of a trumpet (Ongekimei Narukaze). Hanging at her hip are disc-like objects (Disc Animals) and a strange golden whistle-like tool (Henshin Onibue Onteki). In holster in the back of her belt is a strangely-shaped golden gun weapon topped with trumpet valves (Ongekikan Reppu). Finally, she's wearing a 'mask' that has no face but it had blue facial markings like the makeup of a kabuki performer. She also has a pair of short jet-lined blue horns and a golden three-horned oni face emblem on her forehead. Her bosom is enhanced too.

(Kamen Rider Ibuki (female version)— height: 200cm; weight: 117kg; punching power: 15t; kicking power: 30t; top running speed: 100m/1.9s; maximum jumping height: 85m; senses: double; defense rating: 6; finisher power: 37t; OnGekiSha Shippu Issen ('Fierce Sound Attack: Gale Flash'): 37t)

"Venus?" gasps the two women.

The three Choujin stop fighting and turn to see the blue oni woman, "Who is that Choufujin?"

As quickly as a flash, KR Venus/Ibuki dashes over to the Akumajin and roughs them all up a bit before shooting her golden gun weapon at them. She presses the three valves on top and fires into each of the Akumajin's individual chests and then reshapes her weapon before combining it with her belt buckle, making a trumpet-like weapon. She calls out "**OnGekiSha Shippu Issen**!"

She then places her 'lips' to it and blows into it, playing it. As she does, the Akumajin cringe and quiver in agony. Finally, as she plays the final note on her trumpet, the Akumajin explode leaving their former human selves unharmed.

The three Choujin Riders quietly say in unison, "Okay, she's new… but effective."

"**Venus Hero Change: Kamen Rider Venus**!"

KR Venus/Ibuki glows brightly, before returning to KR Venus, who takes off her Venus Belt and the armor completely turns white before flying off in a shower of cherry blossoms of energy. She angrily turns toward the three Choujin, who two out of three change back to their original forms and gulp nervously at her glare.

Kuno, however, walks up to her with roses in hand and says "I normally would rather date my lovely Akane Tendou or my beloved Pigtailed Girl, but your almighty music and amazing grace in battle entrances me."

Noriko just gives off a bigger frown and shouts, "The three of you are totally unbelievable and careless!" And then she gives them her aggressive-styled alternative medicine techniques—

"**Meteor Diving Jab!**" striking Kuno in the cranium in midair with a downward punch.

"**Boar Wrestling Hug**!" crushing Ryouga's spine and ribcage with a massive bear hug.

"**Albatross Mug Pummeling**!" calls Noriko as she throws numerous slaps to Mousse's face.

Then she walks off in a huff, toward the direction of Masaru, Ranma, and Kogane's direction, leaving a couple of confused young women, a bunch of startled grownups, and three beat-up young men.

Ranma's other fiancés exclaim, "She's as violent as Akane."

"What did I ever do to her to deserve this?" ask the three men to themselves simultaneously.

In the shadows, a dog-eared shadow watches the scenery and whispers to himself, "She is a strange one… she first smelled of human blood, but then it screamed hanyou for about a few minutes. Who _is_ this Venus woman?"

Now, it may seem like Noriko disappeared, but in reality she's been picked up in a flash by Dr. Tofu. Now both of them hide in his little clinic.

He whispers in Noriko's ear, "Your violent yet excellent healing techniques are extremely accurate for sharpening eyesight, awakening the common senses, and strengthening brainpower. You've invented that style yourself, haven't you, young miss?"

Looking up at Dr. Tofu for the first time, Noriko's head sighs '_Whoa! No wonder Akane-san had the hots for him; he's got the 'Doctor I'd Like to Examine Personally' aura about him._'

Getting back to _this_ reality, Noriko then thinks '_Maybe I should take some healing technique tips as long as I'm in this world, then I can adapt them to my art._'

* * *

In Kogane's location, which is near the train station, Ranma-chan and Masaru reach her in time to drag away from the path of an oncoming train.

Masaru frowns at her, "Are you nuts?! How would committing suicide redeem you for your family?!" "Yeah," shouts Ranma-chan "what he said." Kogane sobs, "What does it matter? I've disgraced my family for even coming here. Now that I'm the only living member left, I've got nothing left to continue my family."

Masaru's face softens and says to her "But you still have your precious memories of them. If you cannot continue the Kusakabe family according to a contract or promise that seems impossible to fulfill, then look for a love and create a new family filled with honor. You own your own life and soul, only if you have someone on your mind then you can change things for the better, Kusakabe-san."

Kogane buries her face in Masaru's embrace, feeling glad that some of the weight is removed from her shoulders. Personally for Masaru, if Noriko's family were to make such similar promises they would have to keep in contact with such families. Surprisingly, barely one person in this universe (or in the original) had the brains smart enough to keep that thought in motion.

Ranma-chan smiles at the scene; in her book Masaru is proving to be a very good friend when in need.

Then she senses something and frowns as if she senses danger, she looks toward the departing train to find a male martial artist coming off who is surrounded by a black aura, before he turns into an Akumajin with a strong bat motif about it. She growls slightly at the entity but calms down a bit, "It's Super Hero Time."

Ranma-chan calls out "**Choufujin Henshin**!"

Masaru and Kogane look up to see a obsidian-colored stallion head emblem with a white mane appearing on Ranma-chan's forehead before the cursed young man turned female becomes wrapped and then engulfed in a dark-blue water/dragon-like phenomenon for quite a few moments, the two can hear her moan and moan even louder through the water as it swirls faster and faster like it's a compressed mini-whirlpool. A great ball of fire dives down against the chaotic water sphere and engulfs it before it evaporates it completely, save for Ranma's Choufujin form——

Ranma's Choufujin body is now a bright blue with red kanji for 'wild' and 'power' emblazoned on her still bosomy chest, she's got a red belt with a bright blue wrap loincloth, hanging at the left hip side of it are several colored objects of solid geometric shapes. She's also wearing a red vest that greatly resembles a beaten up dougi. Her helmet is red with almost catlike blue eyepieces with the horse emblem over her forehead area. Throughout the steam cloud around her, sparks of electricity is seen within it around her.

(Kamen Rider Ranma, Choufujin Form— height: 168cm; weight: 72kg; punching power: 5t; kicking power: 9t; max. running speed: 100m/3s; max. jumping height: 100m; senses: 15km; defense rating: 4; Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire: 45t)

KR Ranma dashes over to the Akumajin who says, "Now to find our Queen!" before becoming clobbered by the Choufujin.

Watching the battle while protectively holding Kogane beside him, Masaru feels like he could mimic _everything_ about Ranma from his skills to his abilities. He thinks to himself, '_Whoa… maybe I can gain skills from others as long as they're Riders like me._'

KR Ranma sets her forearms in an x-cross position, concentrated a little, and then shouts out "**Kachu Tenchin Amuguriken**!" before she sends her fists blazing against the Bat Akumajin.

When she was finished, the Akumajin stumbles around a bit before the human martial artist is separated from the Akumajin body, which seconds later explodes upon its death.

KR Ranma turns to Kogane and Masaru before returning to her normal (female) human guise. She says to them, "Please don't tell Akane about this."

Akane shows up and asks "Have you caught up with——" Spotting her in Masaru's embrace, she fumes and charges toward him, "Get off of her you… YOU PERVERT!"

Acting quickly, Masaru imitates one of Noriko's actions and pokes at her right temple with his little finger (or pinky), suddenly Akane's temper vanished like it was a bad dream. Then Masaru does his best imitation of Soun's patented Oni Head technique… and does it rather _extremely_ well.

"AKANE TENDOU, I AM NOT DOING ANYTHING OF THE SORT!"

Quivering into a corner, Akane nods shakily "Understood, Shiranai-san!"

Surprised, Ranma-chan asks, "How did you do that pressure point technique to relieve stress and expel anger from a subject instantaneously?" "Norikoromi does these kind of things of alternative medicine to keep me in line," answers Masaru. Ranma-chan gulps "So, she's a medical equal to Akane?"

On the way to the Tendou home, Kogane sticks to Masaru like a lost little lamb. Akane considers the mysterious Masaru somewhat on par with anything she's encountered since Ranma entered her life.

* * *

Later that evening, while eating dinner prepared by Kogane…

Ranma whispers to Akane, "You have to admit it, Akane; she is _a lot_ more womanly and _totally_ has more of the ideal bride material than you." Slightly steamed, Akane elbows him in the gut, _hard_.

* * *

A few days later… in an empty lot, Masaru steps outside to train by himself, Kamen Rider style.

Summoning a few Lords from 'Kamen Rider Agito', Masaru prepares his training course of the day——

"Alright, Lords" says Masaru, "Let's train me to my hardest."

Apis Vespa (a wasp Bee Lord) asks "Yes, but why us?" Masaru frowns "It's easier to have a stronger fighting spirit as a Rider when training with monsters who are content with killing as part of their instinct." Anguis Feminus (a gorgon-like Snake Lord) hisses "Yes, but why?" Masaru says, "I need the strength to protect everyone on my journey." Cetos Orcinus (an Orca Lord) grunts "Okay, but we'd prefer it if you were as Agito." Masaru slips a card over his Booker Buckle in the belt as he nods, "Understood."

"**Hero Change:**" says the disembodied voice, before calling out in Shouichi Tsugami's voice (or rather Tetsuya Sawaki's), "**Kamen Rider Agito!**"

Masaru's body transmutes into a young man with flowing dark-brown hair (Shouichi Tsugami/Tetsuya Sawaki) and his belt transmutes from a small golden flash of light into the belt of Agito, the Alter Ring, around his waist.

Feeling the Seed of Agito pulsating within and the Alter Ring hum with great energy, Masaru/Shouichi poses and calls out "**Henshin**!" before finally slamming his palms into the switches on the sides. In a big and bright flash of golden light, the altered man is replaced with a gold-and-black Kamen Rider with red eyes; Agito in the Golden Transcendental Body.

(Kamen Rider Agito, Ground Form (the Golden Transcendental Body)— height: 195cm; weight: 95kg; punching power: 7t; kicking power: 15t; max. running speed: 100m/5s; max. jumping height: 30m; senses: 10km; defense rating: 6; vehicle: Machine Tornader; Rider Kick: 30t; Rider Punch: 15t; Dragon Breath: 25t; Rider Brake: 50t)

KR Agito/Masaru works his hardest against the Lords he's summoned to train him.

He doesn't realize that Ranma witnesses the events until the cursed young man gasps at the scene he's creating with his personal training, then quickly decides to give them a heck of a show.

Ranma and Genma, who were doing their daily morning training routines chained to weights, have not seen either Agito nor the Lord Kaijin in their life, they first mistake the Lords for Akumajin and Agito for another Choujin but only Ranma could see the differences about him from the other Choujin. The moves this golden warrior emanates with incredible confidence and wonder.

Kogane and Akane were following them too, along with Noriko and the rest of Masaru's crew.

KR Agito/Masaru slaps the switch on the left side of his belt, having a blue light shine on the left side of the Alter Ring's buckle; he's opening the Blue Dragon's Eye of Agito! A double-bladed blue-and-gold pole arm, the Storm Halberd, pops out from the central light in the Alter Ring. KR Agito grabs the Storm Halberd with his left hand, and then his chest and left arm turn blue. He is now in his swift Storm Form, the Azure Transcendental Spirit!

(Kamen Rider Agito, Storm Form— height: 195cm; weight: 95kg; punching power: 7t (left), 3t (right); kicking power: 5t; max. running speed: 100m/4.5s; max. jumping height: 50m; senses: 10km; defense rating: 7; vehicle: Machine Tornader; weapon: Storm Halberd; Halberd Spin: 10t; Halberd Brake: 30t)

With his weapon at the ready, he dodges and zips past a lot of his opponents with supernaturally nimble agility and swift reflexes and cunning that seems to be close to foresight.

Facing Apis Vespa, KR Agito whispers to him "Pretend to be a genuine enemy." Apis Vespa whispers back "A simple task."

The now azure warrior leaps away at an almost heavenly bound, having the wasp monster follow him. In midair the azure warrior's halberd's two blades unfold into bigger and more curved blades as it extends in length before he twirls it around at rapid speeds. The wasp monster is being shoved back from getting any closer by a powerful gale coming from the azure warrior.

"**Halberd Spin**!"

KR Agito then delivers the final blow with his Storm Halberd with one swing-momentum empowered finishing strike!

The wasp crashes down with a halo appearing over his head before he explodes.

Softly landing on the ground, Ranma observes the azure warrior's mighty weapon vanish before his armor becomes gold-colored again.

One down, two to go, KR Agito looks toward the Medusa-like Snake Lord for a few seconds before he activates the switch on the right side of the Alter Ring, having a red light shine on the right side of the Alter Ring's buckle; he's opening the Red Dragon's Eye of Agito! A curved red-and-gold saber with a hilt resembling the golden horn on his helmet, the Flame Saber, pops out from the central light in the Alter Ring, hilt first. KR Agito grabs the Flame Saber with his right hand, and then his chest and right arm turn red. He is now in his mighty Flame Form, the Crimson Transcendental Senses!

(Kamen Rider Agito, Flame Form— height: 195cm; weight: 95kg; punching power: 10t (right), 5t (left); kicking power: 7t; max. running speed: 100m/5.5s; max. jumping height: 20m; senses: 30km; defense rating: 8; vehicle: Machine Tornader; weapon: Flame Saber; Saber Slash: 30t; Saber Brake: 50t)

Happosai comes hopping in with another load of stolen bras and panties, unaware of his surroundings. He stops and looks at the current battle, "Hmm, that's odd. No Choujin I've ever seen before looks like that and no Akumajin bearing such likenesses."

The Orca Lord bats Happosai away like he was nothing with his Fateful Flamberge, off flying in the distance the ancient lech cries out "Okay, that one _really_ hurt!"

Ranma grows worried '_If they aren't Akumajin, they could be serious trouble. Just one of them was able to defeat Happosai with just his BFS._'

Akane gets steamed and charges against KR Agito, who retaliates by gives her a very strong yet harmless palm in the abdomen.

KR Agito/Masaru spots the mark on Akane's hand and he thinks to himself '_The color of the mark reminds me of the Akumajin. Could that Akane Tendou is going to become this Queen the Akumajin were talking about?_' Staying still, KR Agito/Masaru senses more trouble coming thanks to the enhanced senses, '_Akumajin coming this way._'

Akumajin jump in toward the crouching Akane, who shrieks in shock of their arrival!

KR Agito slashes at them with the back of his blade in a single stroke, eliminating the Akumajin aura and freeing the victimized martial artists within the kaijin, and weakening the Lords with a strong wave of heat later emanating from the sword from his red arm.

Facing the Snake Lord, KR Agito's Flame Saber's crest hilt fan out with an audible SHING, which means that all 6 of its Flame Horns are opened, granting this sword of apparently unparalleled sharpness an incredible increase to its deadly cutting power.

"**Saber Slash**!"

The Snake Lord tries to escape but is quickly hit by KR Agito's attack, she sees her halo before exploding upon death.

Akane becomes slightly if not literally blown away by KR Agito's victory over the second Lord, she feels something in her marked hand and she thinks '_That's strange, my hand feels like it's cowering about this Choujin. I cannot believe that they're real. Well and yet, he looks more like a genuine Kamen Rider instead of some superhuman entity._'

KR Agito/Masaru shifts back to his golden Ground Form as he faces the slightly downed Orca Lord, his crest horn fold out with an audible SHING sound and later a great symbol of golden light that resembles the horn on his helm appears on the ground beneath him before being quickly drawn into his feet.

KR Agito/Masaru jumps and shouts out——

"**Rider Kick**!"

He delivers a massively empowered jump kick to Cetos Orcinus in the head and then flips backward before landing on his feet. A halo appears above the Orca Lord's head before he dies too. The horns fold back in upon completion.

Ranma is amazed at the new and unusual Rider, "Whoa!"

A red and gold motorcycle (Machine Tornader) charges in and he quickly hops onto it before riding off in the distance, leaving an amazed crowd.

Noriko shrugs, '_I guess I better train myself too aside from alternative medicine. Good thinking, Masaru-kun._'

* * *

About another week later…

Things have gotten smoother, but Chiaki wants to find out the mystery of this whole Akumajin Queen deal he's heard from his comrades.

Chiaki deduces, "I believe that there's a similar event like when Tsukasa was visiting Kuuga's World." "Great," dryly says Masaru, "he just gave away the plot."

* * *

The next day, Ranma and the other super martial artists of Nerima wanted to show off his Choujin abilities so that Masaru and Hanto could defend themselves against the Akumajin. Of course, Akane along with other civilians want to come and have a picnic in the empty lot where KR Agito was seen last. Now it's making things quite difficult for them.

Then, Chiaki smugly smirks evilly as he then says in the Grongi language, "Come on out, my allies."

Then all of the sudden, two powerful-looking Akumajin walks out from the shadows, the male appears to be a black crow-like creature with a strong Tengu motif with incredible wings on his back and the female resembles a Medusa serpent woman wielding a bullwhip resembling a snake.

Startled, Masaru and Ranma get in front of Kogane and Akane to protect them. Akane is feeling conflicted between two feelings, not sure which is genuinely hers; to either pound Ranma away and prove she's a great fighter so she could overcome them or to cower and look to others for help. Hanto and Kogane hold onto each other to brace for what could be next.

The Snake Akumajin smiles cruelly as she says to Chiaki, "Excellent work, human."

Masaru gasps in shock and then yells at him, "Chiaki Kanto, you bastard! You've betrayed us!" Ranma frowns, "I never trusted the coward the moment I've laid eyes on him." Uncle Takeshi frowns, "Are you mad at the fact that we used you for your body?" "What do have against us, Chiaki?" asks Hanto. Akane asks, "What do you want out of all of this betrayal?"

Chiaki coldly smiles "Quite simple; I want to live as a higher being, Ranma's rivals and fiancés and their supporters give me a few pointers to godhood which equal the key to power and the Akumajin grant the gate for that key to unlock for me to that. But in order to get their power its highest, we need the Queen to awaken. And by an incredible decision of ultimate destiny, you, Akane Tendou, are the one to become Queen."

Akane pales in horror, '_That's what the mark is?_'

Noriko yells out, "You were with us by your free will to come with us. Now answer us this question; why are you doing this? What does this got to do with anything?"

"EVERYTHING!" shouts Chiaki. He explains his complaints, "Listen, I've got nothing against most of you, for example I like Noriko for her body. It's only Masaru; that bastard has bested me in everything: building better stuff than I would, attracting more women, getting better grades than I, etc. He's my number one enemy!"

Akane struggles to run away, but her feet aren't obeying her, she screams out "NO! I DON'T WANT TO BECOME AN AKUMAJIN QUEEN!" Chiaki coldly smiles "You cannot fight destiny, Akane-chan." Her arm starts to turn purple along with the mark, she continuous cries out "No" as the transformation is starting to take place.

Nabiki's normally cold outlook suddenly shatters at the horror of her baby sister suffering and then she rushes in to save her somehow "Akane! Akane, hang on!" The Crow Akumajin slaps the hapless young woman away from their soon-to-be Queen, knocking her out cold against the wooden fence wall.

Ranma rushes in to protect Akane——

But suddenly, he slips on the ground blanket and crashes face-first into Akane's bosom!

Suddenly at that same moment, the two Akumajin gasp and the transformation ceases in place!

Akane regains motor control of her body as she then falls to the ground with Ranma on top.

The Akumajin shriek, "He's touched her!"

Chiaki ducks for the ground, "Plan's working so far, go now!"

Masaru plants a very strong scissor kick to both Akumajin, knocking them back.

Masaru explains to everyone, "While Chiaki considers me his worst enemy, he annoyingly also considers me his best friend too. He's about as indecisive as Kuno when it comes to those two acquaintanceship titles towards me. But you see, we were curious to why you were so damn obsessed about awakening this Queen, so we've sent Chiaki to find some Akumajin for answers about this whole deal. Now we know; you need the Queen to awaken the King so when he awakes he will bring Akumajin into the world and conquer it, leaving us humans on the endangered species list. But in order to have the Queen available, she has to be overflowing with pride, quite violent, excel only in combat and sports, and most importantly mustn't know a man's touch. Because of that, the slightest touch in such areas would hold off the curse from progressing for about another 18 months, but apparently Akane may need to lose her virginity or change herself to remove the curse permanently. That's why you guys always appear whenever something's wronged around her, so you could prevent her from losing the Queen's mark."

The Akumajin growl intensely, meaning Masaru is correct.

Ranma gasps in surprise, as does Akane, his little accident just prevented a major crisis that would've ended the world.

The Akumajin asks, "What the hell are you? Some sort of Choujin agent?"

Masaru presents his Booker before making it into his Rider Belt, "Not quite. **Henshin**!" He transforms into KR Aikusha. Flicking his wrist (via Faiz), he says to them "I am actually Kamen Rider Akiusha."

KR Aikusha rushes into battle, the other Choujin Riders transform and follow him to destroy the other Akumajin coming up to defend the ones that came for Akane.

Ranma shakes his head, "No… I cannot believe it. He's here." Akane looks at Ranma like he's grown another head, "Ranma, what's wrong?"

"**Choujin Henshin**!"

Ranma's Choujin form resembles his Choufujin form with the exception that most of it is darker in color and more masculine than before.

(Kamen Rider Ranma, Choujin Form— Height: 180cm; Weight: 90kg; Punching Power: 7t; Kicking Power: 12t; Max. Running Speed: 100m/6s; Max. Jumping Height: 50m; Senses: 15km; Defense Rating: 6; Flying Dragon's Heavenly Ascension Wave: 60t)

Ranma walks off, leaving an even more shocked Akane.

"Ranma?" gasps Akane in shock "you were one of the Choujin all along?"

After chasing the kaijin up to the top of a building still under construction, KR Aikusha slips a Hero Change Card over his Aikusha Booker——

"**Hero Change: Kamen Rider Double**!" calls KR Aikusha's belt before changing into the red Double Driver. He pulls out what appear to be a couple of colored USB memory sticks out of thing air and slots them in——

"**Cyclone**!"

"**Joker**!"

He repositions the slots into a W formation—

"**Cyclone Joker**!"

KR Aikusha then transforms into the Kamen Rider that's normally two men, with one side black and the other green with a scarf. The sudden transformation creates strong winds flowing from his body.

(Kamen Rider Double, CycloneJoker Form; belt: Double Driver; height: 195cm; weight: 85kg; punching power: 2.5t; kicking power: 6t; top running speed: 100m/5.2s; max. jumping height: 60m; senses: two times normal; defense rating: 6; vehicle: HardBoilder (motorcycle) & RevolGarry (truck/garage); Joker Extreme: 12t)

He bashes the two Akumajin around, as an audience of Choujin and other onlookers (including some of Masaru's friends) gather around him.

KR Double/Aikusha takes out the Joker Gaia Memory and places it into a port of the right side of his belt——

"**Joker**!"

"**Maximum Drive**!"

Then he levitates up in the air thanks to strong winds pushing him up.

"**Joker Extreme**!"

KR Double/Aikusha then performs a flying drop kick toward the two Akumajin, but before so the Rider's body splits down the middle with the black left side sliding slightly toward the targets first before energizing. Both halves descend onto the targets and knock them both back meters as the halves reunited normally.

The injured Akumajin still flying from the blow dealt to them just get theirselves returned to normal after KR Ranma delivers a single Moko Takabisha energy shot at them both.

"**Rider Change: Kamen Rider Aikusha**!"

As KR Aikusha changes back, so he could talk to KR Ranma face-to-face, KR Ranma slugs the other Rider in the armored face and it was enough to send him flying against one of the steel girders.

"Itai!" growls KR Aikusha in pain, despite having the pain minimized thanks to his helmet, he turns to the transformed Ranma "What did you do that for?!"

Darkly, the Choujin Rider Ranma says, "So you finally show yourself, destroyer!"

Disliking the title given to him, an angry KR Aikusha growls out "What?"

KR Ranma growls, "It's been prophesized that you will come to our world to destroy me and then my world! It is up to me to kill you before you could claim another world!"

The rest of the on-looking NWC was shocked at the news, while Noriko and others are put off by Ranma's accusation toward KR Aikusha. Noriko feels frightened and hurt, the young man that lived under her roof and under her care who was a firm believer in what the formerly fictional Kamen Riders believed in, a destroyer of worlds?

KR Ryouga, ever the gullible fool as he has no sense of direction, takes Ranma's words to heart and shouts out "There's no way I'm going to let him kill Ranma, but destroying our world after that is crossing the line!" Then he chases after the battling two.

KR Mousse pulls off a white tetrahedron-shaped item from his belt, which unfolds into a white duck-like mini-droid, "Go my scout, protect Shampoo." The little robotic duck nods and flies to Shampoo. KR Ryoga pulls a black orb that unfolds into a miniature boar robot that rushes to protect Akane. KR Kuno cries out, "Before that fiend destroys Ranma Saotome, I shall smite him first!"

Although losing her confidence, Noriko transforms, but this time her armor's gone pale and white. She checks her Venus Belt for the stats on herself——

(Kamen Rider Venus, Broken Form— height: 172cm; weight: 60kg; punching power: 2t; kicking power: 3t; max. running speed: 100m/3.5s; max. jumping height: 25m; senses: 1km; defense rating: 5; finisher power: 10t)

KR Venus gasps in horror, "I become this weaker form when I am suffering low confidence or a broken heart?"

Back on the iron girder surrounded 'rooftop', KR Aikusha is going on the defensive against KR Ranma's incredible assault.

The other members of the Nerima Wrecking Crew want to get in on the fight, but more company is coming——

"Go get him, Darling!" calls a woman's voice.

Looking to his right, they spot a familiar blue-green eyed beauty with long blue-green hair and small gold horns clad in a tiger-striped bikini and Go-Go boots. Nearby her is a brown-haired, wide-eyed young man looking angry toward KR Aikusha.

KR Aikusha blinks under his helmet, "Lum Invader?! Ataru Moroboshi?!"

"Well, well," scoffs a cocky male voice, "A destroyer of worlds, huh?"

Masaru turns to his left to see a young man with a huge body of black hair, grinning with great ferocity and ready for action, and he is in a red shirt.

KR Aikusha exclaims, "Inuyasha too?!"

Belts form around the waists of the other two major men that just appeared; a green one with a circular purple belt buckle with the kanji Fukou (which is Japanese for 'unhappiness', 'sorrow', 'misfortune', and/or 'disaster') colored silver on it around Ataru's waist. Around the now human Inuyasha's waist is a white belt with a dark purple translucent circle in the central point of the silvery buckle.

Inuyasha's hair turns its popular silver-white and his eyes flash with a gold radiance, while Ataru becomes wreathed in rings of brown flames.

Ataru poses as dramatically as possible "**Kaku**…" Inuyasha grins smugly "**Youki**…" "**Henshin**!" called the other two males.

The man remembered in fiction as the unlucky pervert protagonist, Ataru Moboroshi, explodes in a brown-colored explosion, revealing himself transformed in Oni-like brown suit of Rider armor. His black helmet has large gold horns like the Oni and large red eyes. The belt with silver kanji for 'unluckiness' on his belt buckle remains. Over his left breast, like a police officer's badge, is a brown precious stone in the shape of a diamond.

(Kamen Rider Fukou, Kasshoku Form— transformation tool: Stone of Discord; height: 199cm; weight: 100kg; punching power: 8t; kicking power: 10t; max. running speed: 100m/5.8s; max. jumping height: 65m; senses: 10km; defense rating: 6; finisher power: 20t; Oni Lightning Kick: 30t)

"Fukou has the power to transfer his massive unluckiness onto his opponents?" gulps KR Aikusha, checking the stats of one of the attacking Riders.

KR Inuyasha is in red Rider armor similar to that of a modernized samurai with silver-and-black accents and outlines over a red bodysuit. His collar has a silvery fur lining. His crimson-and-silver canine helmet with a golden visor over his eyes is similar in shape to the wolfish appearance of the Wolf Orphenoch's head. Attached to his belt is the famous mystical sword, Tetsusaiga.

(Kamen Rider Inuyasha, Akkai Hanyo Form— transformation tool: Human Heartstone; height: 185cm; weight: 95kg; punching power: 15t; kicking power: 25t; max. running speed: 100m/3s; max. jumping height: 80m; auditory sense range: 30km; olfactory sense: 30km; other senses: 10km; defense rating: 8; finisher power: 50t; Wind Scar: 75t)

Looking at the stats of KR Inuyasha, "'Inuyasha, after being sealed for 700 years, gains his Rider Powers through the mysterious Human Heartstone'." Looking at the inevitable 3-on-1 battle, KR Aikusha groans "Okay, this is getting better by the minute."

The four Riders fight it out, KR Fukou's presence makes it so that KR Aikusha, despite almost having as much good luck as the brown Rider has bad luck, have a tougher match than usual against these three. Within the battle with Aikusha, KR Inuyasha thinks to himself why KR Aikusha isn't displaying an evil air about him; no scent of blood, no bloodlust, no nothing. KR Ranma, however, isn't letting up.

Back with Noriko and the other girls…

Noriko cries, "Masaru-kun is not a destroyer!"

Ukyo and Shampoo try to cheer her up; "Come on, Venus! You still able to save friend!" cheers Shampoo. Ukyo tries her best to smile too, "Come on, sugar! Love goddesses should not get so down and out so easily." They say in unison "You believe in his innocence too, right?"

Akane looks blankly at them, "Love goddess? Noriko-san?" Also confused, KR Venus asks, "What are you talking about?"

Shampoo and Ukyo answer, "A mature woman in white came one day and said the Armored Fighting Goddess of Love, Kamen Rider Venus, will come along and bring love to our world."

Everyone else, who is not a fiancé to Ranma, exclaim in unison "NANI?!"

"And you, Venus, will be Aikusha's death," says a cruel-sounding male voice.

KR Venus' sense enhancers are still effective enough to see, hear, and find the owner of the voice——

A man dressed in a tan overcoat, mid-brimmed hat, cheap shades, and a belt with a silver buckle that has an eagle and hammer emblem almost hidden under the overcoat.

Looking back to Aikusha, he says, "Your nature is not worthy of such a destiny, so I must protect it and see to it that Aikusha dies here so you would never have to."

The mysterious man vanishes from sight but not without leaving a familiar energy field similar to that which brought Black DiEnd to Noriko's universe.

Appearing from a sudden watery-like white energy field comes a pair of men dressed in black jackets each missing only a sleeve and wearing a silver grasshopper necklace around their necks; one with black hair and a scar on his face and one with reddish hair.

"Oh, so there are Kamen Riders in this universe?" asks the black-haired guy with a scar on his face with interest, he turns to his boss and asks "Shall we test them, along with the new version of our powers, aniki?"

('Aniki' is a Japanese honorable term for an elder brother or a superior)

"Yes," darkly smirks the reddish-haired man, "let's go for it, aibou."

('Aibou' is a Japanese term for 'buddy', 'pal', or 'partner')

Masaru recognizes them as Sou Yaguruma (the reddish-haired man), a.k.a. KR Kick Hopper, and his partner, Shun Kageyama (the scarred black-haired man), a.k.a. KR Punch Hopper, but understands that _he_ didn't bring them here and yet worried they'll attack them… and even more when they mentioned 'new powers'.

The Hoppers calmly say in unison, "**Choujin Henshin**."

Grasshopper emblems appear on their foreheads, metallic green for Yaguruma and metallic red for Kageyama. Then the two of them are each get wrapped in a man-sized tornado concealing the bodies. The both of them moaning a little are heard, before the sound grows louder. With a mighty bolt of lightning striking the tornadoes, the Hoppers in their individual Choujin Forms are revealed——

Kick Hopper's Choujin body is now a green with an X symbol emblazoned on his chest, he's got a gold belt with and a red crystal buckle and a green wrap loincloth, hanging at the left hip side of it are several green objects of solid geometric shapes. With pointed shoulders and golden grasshopper joint leg-like attachments on his calves make him more intimidating. His helmet is similar to its original counterpart; green with red eyepieces and multi-pointed.

Punch Hopper's Choujin body is now a white with an X symbol emblazoned on his chest, he's got a gold belt with and a green crystal buckle and a white wrap loincloth, hanging at the left hip side of it are several red objects of solid geometric shapes. With pointed shoulders and golden grasshopper joint leg-like attachments on his forearms make him more intimidating. His helmet is similar to its original counterpart; silver with white eyepieces and multi-pointed.

(Kamen Rider Kick Hopper (Ranma Choujin version)— height: 192cm; weight: 93kg; punching power: 3t; kicking power: 6.5t; top running speed: 100m/5.6s; maximum jumping height: 39m, over 89m (Rider Jump); Senses: twice as normal; Defense Rating: 6; Finisher Power: 20t; Rider Kick: 26.5t)

(Kamen Rider Punch Hopper (Ranma Choujin version)— height: 192cm; weight: 93kg; punching power: 3t; kicking power: 6.5t; top running speed: 100m/5.6s; maximum jumping height: 39m, over 89m (Rider Jump); Senses: twice as normal; Defense Rating: 6; Finisher Power: 19t; Rider Punch: 22t)

KR Aikusha gulps, "Oh my god." KR Ryoga asks, "What?" "They've come, I wasn't expecting them to but they're real and they've come." KR Mousse asks, "Who are they?" KR Aikusha answers, "Although alternate enough here to match to your world's version of Kamen Riders, they're the Hoppers; insane but incredibly powerful Kamen Riders who's only M.O. is to fight. If you're wise, you'd do your best to get out of their way or find the right methods to defeat them before they defeat you."

KR Kuno charges in first——

With a single punch, the Choujin version of KR Punch Hopper brings KR Kuno out of his transformation and into a gorily bloody pulp. The now de-transformed Tatewaki Kuno then plummets until he hits a girder sticking out the side of the building under construction.

Everyone watching this gasp in horror, sure Kuno is easily winnable for most 'superhuman' marital artists but he would usually grunt out that he could still go on and he wouldn't be _this_ sort of mess. But now this time he isn't saying anything, much less show much signs of life.

KR Inuyasha exclaims, "Those two are radiating extreme lust for battle!" KR Fukou starts looking wobbly allover, "I don't feel too hot all of the sudden."

KR Mousse then goes next, hoping to try his luck——

Unfortunately, the result was the same with Kuno; the Choujin version of KR Kick Hopper delivers a violet roundhouse kick to the young bespectacled Chinese man's helmeted head, forcing him to de-transform back to his human self, only bloodier and more beat up, and to crash against one of the girders poking from the 'ground'.

Surprisingly, Shampoo runs to her severely wounded childhood friend's side "Mousse!" He doesn't respond, his remains unconscious.

KR Ryoga could not stomach the horror that's befallen them; these Hoppers are doing more than beating the stuffing out of them—— they're beating the life's blood out of them with simple attacks! He grows depressed at the fact that he might not win against them either.

Then he unleashes a mighty red burst of energy from his hands "**Lion's Roar Shot**!"

('Shishi Hokodan')

But the Hoppers had seen his chi arising around him and prepared to counterattack——

"**Rider Jump**."

They bounced from the girder pillars behind them…

"**Rider Punch**."

"**Rider Kick**."

With an energized kick and an energized punch, the two newly Choujin energized and redirected KR Ryoga's own attack back at him!

He, too, is de-transformed and horribly defeated!

The Hoppers are frightening and powerful!

KR Ranma exclaims, "N- n- no… no way… that Kick Hopper guy just defeated Mousse like he was nothing! And his buddy, Punch Hopper, looked like he might've killed Kuno like it was easy as pie! And poor Ryoga's Shishi Hokodan is not powerful enough!"

KR Fukou gasps, "And you guys are supposed to be some of the most powerful martial artists in Nerima!"

KR Inuyasha growls "These bastards are ferocious and deadly, anything you guys in the Nerima district is child's play compared to my line of work! But these guys are even more serious than you are!"

KR Aikusha looks at Ranma and says, "I _did_ try to warn you all."

The Choujin Hoppers chuckled darkly at the four remaining Riders. Whatever the outcome will be, will they be able to survive?

To be continued…

* * *

Next on 'Kamen Rider Aikusha'; "Anything Goes Rider Team"— After surviving the wild card Ranma World version of the Hoppers, they finally convinced the Nerima Wrecking Crew that Masaru's not some destroyer, with the exception of Ranma everyone comes to peace with each other. However, the source of all the Akumajin, their king to awaken and turn everyone who corrupted martial arts into Akumajin, plus make Akane his queen. Is it over for the Ranma Rider universe? Who is that man who said Aikusha is a destroyer? Who was it that told the girls that Venus is the insurer of love? Love and Justice connects everything.

(Author's Call: I dare anyone out there who reads this to write their own continuity of any of these anime/manga Riders with the terminologies I've used. I don't mind if you use the same kaijin I've made. Just inform me.)


	4. Anything Goes Rider Team

**Kamen Rider Aikusha**

(A/N: I'm more of the by-the-series and make-up-as-much-as-you-can type of fan fiction writer rather than a fanon. Also, I own only the original characters but none of the Kamen Rider items nor the anime/manga series)

_4: Anything Goes Rider Team_

* * *

KR Aikusha and KR Ranma, who labels him as some 'Destroyer of Worlds', duke it out, along with the mysterious arrivals of KR Inuyasha and KR Fukou (Ataru Moroboshi). While on KR Venus' side, Ranma's unwanted harem members look to her as some sort of goddess of love. But then trouble to a T appears——

Appearing from a sudden watery-like white energy field comes a pair of men dressed in black jackets each missing only a sleeve and wearing a silver grasshopper necklace around their necks; one with black hair and a scar on his face and one with reddish hair.

"Oh, so there are Kamen Riders in this universe?" asks the black-haired guy with a scar on his face with interest, he turns to his boss and asks "Shall we test them, along with the new version of our powers, aniki?"

('Aniki' is a Japanese honorable term for an elder brother or a superior)

"Yes," darkly smirks the reddish-haired man, "let's go for it, aibou."

('Aibou' is a Japanese term for 'buddy', 'pal', or 'partner')

Masaru recognizes them as Sou Yaguruma (the reddish-haired man), a.k.a. KR Kick Hopper, and his partner, Shun Kageyama (the scarred black-haired man), a.k.a. KR Punch Hopper, but understands that _he_ didn't bring them here and yet worried they'll attack them… and even more when they mentioned 'new powers'.

The Hoppers calmly say in unison, "**Choujin Henshin**."

Grasshopper emblems appear on their foreheads, metallic green for Yaguruma and metallic red for Kageyama. Then the two of them are each get wrapped in a man-sized tornado concealing the bodies. The both of them moaning a little are heard, before the sound grows louder. With a mighty bolt of lightning striking the tornadoes, the Hoppers in their individual Choujin Forms are revealed——

Kick Hopper's Choujin body is now a green with an X symbol emblazoned on his chest, he's got a gold belt with and a red crystal buckle and a green wrap loincloth, hanging at the left hip side of it are several green objects of solid geometric shapes. With pointed shoulders and golden grasshopper joint leg-like attachments on his calves make him more intimidating. His helmet is similar to its original counterpart; green with red eyepieces and multi-pointed.

Punch Hopper's Choujin body is now a white with an X symbol emblazoned on his chest, he's got a gold belt with and a green crystal buckle and a white wrap loincloth, hanging at the left hip side of it are several red objects of solid geometric shapes. With pointed shoulders and golden grasshopper joint leg-like attachments on his forearms make him more intimidating. His helmet is similar to its original counterpart; silver with white eyepieces and multi-pointed.

(Kamen Rider Kick Hopper (Ranma Choujin version)— height: 192cm; weight: 93kg; punching power: 3t; kicking power: 6.5t; top running speed: 100m/5.6s; maximum jumping height: 39m, over 89m (Rider Jump); Senses: twice as normal; Defense Rating: 6; Finisher Power: 20t; Rider Kick: 26.5t)

(Kamen Rider Punch Hopper (Ranma Choujin version)— height: 192cm; weight: 93kg; punching power: 3t; kicking power: 6.5t; top running speed: 100m/5.6s; maximum jumping height: 39m, over 89m (Rider Jump); Senses: twice as normal; Defense Rating: 6; Finisher Power: 19t; Rider Punch: 22t)

KR Aikusha gulps, "Oh my god." KR Ryoga asks, "What?" "They've come, I wasn't expecting them to but they're real and they've come." KR Mousse asks, "Who are they?" KR Aikusha answers, "Although alternate enough here to match to your world's version of Kamen Riders, they're the Hoppers; insane but incredibly powerful Kamen Riders who's only M.O. is to fight. If you're wise, you'd do your best to get out of their way or find the right methods to defeat them before they defeat you."

KR Kuno charges in first——

With a single punch, the Choujin version of KR Punch Hopper brings KR Kuno out of his transformation and into a gorily bloody pulp. The now de-transformed Tatewaki Kuno then plummets until he hits a girder sticking out the side of the building under construction.

Everyone watching this gasp in horror, sure Kuno is easily winnable for most 'superhuman' marital artists but he would usually grunt out that he could still go on and he wouldn't be _this_ sort of mess. But now this time he isn't saying anything, much less show much signs of life.

KR Inuyasha exclaims, "Those two are radiating extreme lust for battle!" KR Fukou starts looking wobbly allover, "I don't feel too hot all of the sudden."

KR Mousse then goes next, hoping to try his luck——

Unfortunately, the result was the same with Kuno; the Choujin version of KR Kick Hopper delivers a violet roundhouse kick to the young bespectacled Chinese man's helmeted head, forcing him to de-transform back to his human self, only bloodier and more beat up, and to crash against one of the girders poking from the 'ground'.

Surprisingly, Shampoo runs to her severely wounded childhood friend's side "Mousse!" He doesn't respond, his remains unconscious.

KR Ryoga could not stomach the horror that's befallen them; these Hoppers are doing more than beating the stuffing out of them—— they're beating the life's blood out of them with simple attacks! He grows depressed at the fact that he might not win against them either.

Then he unleashes a mighty red burst of energy from his hands "**Lion's Roar Shot**!"

('Shishi Hokodan')

But the Hoppers had seen his chi arising around him and prepared to counterattack——

"**Rider Jump**."

They bounced from the girder pillars behind them…

"**Rider Punch**."

"**Rider Kick**."

With an energized kick and an energized punch, the two newly Choujin energized and redirected KR Ryoga's own attack back at him!

He, too, is de-transformed and horribly defeated!

The Hoppers are frightening and powerful!

KR Ranma exclaims, "N- n- no… no way… that Kick Hopper guy just defeated Mousse like he was nothing! And his buddy, Punch Hopper, looked like he might've killed Kuno like it was easy as pie! And poor Ryoga's Shishi Hokodan is not powerful enough!"

KR Fukou gasps, "And you guys are supposed to be some of the most powerful martial artists in Nerima!"

KR Inuyasha growls "These bastards are ferocious and deadly, anything you guys in the Nerima district is child's play compared to my line of work! But these guys are even more serious than you are!"

KR Aikusha looks at Ranma and says, "I _did_ try to warn you all."

The Choujin Hoppers chuckle darkly at the four remaining Riders.

KR Aikusha knows he has to fight hard against the Hoppers if he needed to save the others, but he's having difficulty when KR Ranma is blaming him for bringing such characters to his world while trying to fight them. But much to his shock, they blocking even his rapidfire Kachu Tenchin Amuguriken punches. KR Aikusha struggles away from the attacking KR Ranma to get to assist Inuyasha, who ignores his help and advice, which later causes him to lose his Tetsusaiga. KR Fukou nearly loses his balance and is easily knocked aside along with KR Inuyasha.

After the four of them were battered into a sore mess, with KR Aikusha still standing, and in front, and KR Ranma still holding onto his Choujin Form, the Choujin Hoppers let out a unified sigh of boredom——

"Ohh… you're tougher from the first three, but you still stink."

Then they punch and kicked the four off the roof!

"NO!" scream a lot of the ladies as they saw their champions fall.

When the two roguish Riders look below, they say "Still alive. No need to bother."

KR Venus growls at the sight, her white armor turns pink once more, "That does it! No more Ms. Nice Girl!"

KR Venus hops over to the roof where the Hoppers are standing in a single bound and points to them aggressively, "You."

They turn to her and Choujin Punch Hopper says "Look, aniki; a female Rider!" Choujin Kick Hopper nods "Yeah, I wonder if she can back up her gutsy approach."

KR Venus says "I'm going to do more than that, you fallen grasshopper bastards!"

Cologne asks in a confused manner, "Fallen?" The onlookers look at each other, unsure of what may happen or what she's talking about, and asking themselves.

Choujin Kick Hopper scoffs at her, "I guess you never been on the Path of Hell."

A lot of the onlookers shiver in fear.

KR Venus hisses "I guess you never been against the babysitter."

"OOO!" goes the on-looking crowd.

Choujin Kick Hopper says "If you're worried about your boyfriend and those _little children_ of Riders, don't be; they're still alive."

KR Venus walks up to them, while they get ready to counterattack, but she draws Venus Cards from her card holster with women and female versions of Kamen Riders on each of them before swiping them over her buckle——

"I am going to kick you back to your original dimension!"

"**Venus Hero Call: Kamen Rider——"**

"**Ichigo!**"

"**Nigo!**"

"**Kick Hopper!**"

"**Punch Hopper!**"

In a flash of light, four women appear between KR Venus and the Choujin Hoppers——

Two of these women are dressed similarly to the two prior to their transformation yet physically similar to them save for feminine looks; the female Yaguruma has red medium-length hair and has a certain tomboyish charm higher than Akane's and the female Kageyama has black hair in a ponytail and an elegant charm like a fallen princess of sorts.

One of the other women summoned by KR Venus on her right is wearing a white jacket and pants with a green shirt. Her black hair is medium-length and wavy, if she smiled it would make her very beautiful.

The last woman summoned by KR Venus beside the former is wearing a black leather jacket over a green blouse and blue jeans, along with rose red neckerchief around her neck. Her hair is black and shoulder-length placed in a ponytail signifying that she may be a bike racer.

"Oh look, aneki!" says the female Kageyama, Suzumu, "Male counterparts of us with different powers. Let's fight them."

(A/N: 'Aneki' is a female form of 'Aniki', meaning 'big sister')

"Venus summoned us for that purpose, aibou," the female Yaguruma, Sora, "Let's show our those bad boys why girls rule."

Choujin Kick Hopper looks at the female Yaguruma and asks KR Venus "May I ask what is the meaning of this?" KR Venus says, "What I said earlier is not a threat; it's the promise… of the worried caretaker!"

The wavy-haired woman frowns a bit, "You need to be taught a lesson, you big boys you." the ponytail biker woman says "And it'll be justified for your actions!"

Two robotic grasshoppers hop several times until they land in the female Hoppers' hands as they flip their metallic belt buckles down and white-and-red metallic belts with red fans in the central parts of the buckles appear around the other summoned women's waists.

Together, the four summoned women call out "**Henshin**!"

As the female Rider summons called out——

The two with Typhoon Belts had their belts' fans spin fast until FLASH! Those specific two's outfits changed; they're now in figure-hugging black-green bodysuits with raised up collars, vertical white stripes running down the sides and limbs, and green triangular marks on the back similar to wings. They both have green chest armor and red scarves around their necks.

The head of the woman is now concealed in a green insectoid helmet with a small red gem-like light between the antennae and the bulbous eyes are glowing red. Covering the lower half of her face is a mouthplate that resembles grasshopper mandibles with sharp jaws. She is also sporting silver gloves and boots. She is the female Kamen Rider Ichigo!

(Kamen Rider 1 (female version)— name: Kimiko Hongo; transformation tool: Typhoon Belt; height: 170cm; weight: 65kg; punching power: 3t; kicking power: 10t; max. running speed: 100m/3s; max. jumping height: 25m; senses: 4x; defense rating: 6; vehicle: New Cyclone (motorcycle); Rider Punch: 19.5t; Rider Kick: 30t)

The wavy-haired woman's helmet is similar to that of Kamen Rider 1's, but has a white stripe running down the center. She is also sporting blood-red gloves and boots. She is the female version of Kamen Rider Nigo!

(Kamen Rider 2 (female version)— name: Sumiko Ichimonji; transformation tool: Typhoon Belt; height: 170cm; weight: 65kg; punching power: 3.5; kicking power: 10t; max. running speed: 100m/3.2s; max. jumping height: 11.5m; senses: 3x; defense rating: 6; vehicle: New Cyclone II (motorcycle); Rider Punch: 19.5t; Rider Kick: 30t)

The other two women, Sora and Suzumu, have blue energy hexagon fields green technology-based armor versions of the Choujin male counterparts. They are the female version of the original Zector Hoppers!

(Kamen Rider Kick Hopper (female version)— name: Sora Yaguruma; height: 178cm; weight: 70kg; punching power: 3t; kicking power: 6.5t; top running speed: 100m/5s; maximum jumping height: 42m, over 92m (Rider Jump); senses: twice as normal; defense rating: 6; finisher power: 20t; Rider Kick: 26.5t)

(Kamen Rider Punch Hopper (female version)— name: Suzumu Kageyama; height: 178cm; weight: 70kg; punching power: 3t; kicking power: 6.5t; top running speed: 100m/5s; maximum jumping height: 42m, over 92m (Rider Jump); senses: twice as normal; defense rating: 6; finisher power: 19t; Rider Punch: 22t)

The Choujin Hoppers charge in and jump high, but their armored female counterparts jump higher and move faster, which shock them and they land their signature blows to their male counterparts' transformed heads. As they come hurtling back to the high floor the arena was designated, KR 1 and 2 deliver striking blows to the already stunned Hoppers.

The little battle rages on, until the five ladies prepare their five-part finisher——

KR Kick Hopper (Sora) and KR Punch Hopper (Suzumu) flips the legs of their Hopper Zectors, "**Rider Jump**." And then they jump high, the other female Riders charge in for their striking blows——

"**RIDER JUMP**!"

"**Rider Kick**."

"**RIDER KICK**!"

"**Rider Punch**."

"**RIDER PUNCH**!"

KR Venus' pink energy winged heart symbol appears before her and she jumps through it, energizing her Venus Kick!

KR 1 (Kimiko) does a jump kick while KR 2 (Sumiko) rushes in quickly with a mighty haymaker!

Together the five Rider girls shout out in unison, "**Quintuple Rider Finish**!"

The five blows land with an approximate of 143 tons of force on the Choujin Hoppers, changing their selves out of their Choujin forms while being sent flying across the horizon.

After being beat up by their female counterparts, the male Kageyama smiles "Aniki, I think I'm in love." The male Yaguruma stoically says, "I like my female counterpart too, aibou."

Changing out of her armor, the female Kageyama smiles "Aneki, is it just me or was my male counterpart kind of cute?" Also coming out of her armor, the female Yaguruma shrugs "It was fun with them too, aibou."

Taking their helmets off, Kimiko and Sumiko look to KR Venus, who takes off her own helmet and says "Go get the injured and follow me, we're taking them to Dr. Tofu's clinic." Kimiko looks at the injured males of the NWC and nods "Right away, Seki-san."

Noriko jumps down to find the young man she cares for so much for so many years and the three guys that also got beat up by the Hoppers.

* * *

Down below, Hanto, Chiaki, a stunned Akane, a worried Lum, Kagome Higurashi, and Kogane search for Ataru, Ranma, Inuyasha, and the mysterious Masaru too.

KR Fukou was lucky enough he was virtually indestructible for an ordinary human and even tougher when in his Kamen Rider form, but right now he's exhausted and close to blacking out. He transforms out of his Rider Form to recover. KR Ranma may be tough and even more so as a Choujin, but the blows the two Choujin Hoppers dealt to him was all he could take before he was forced back into human form upon impact into the pavement. KR Inuyasha is not one to be taken down really easily, no matter what his blood was set at the moment or whether his opponents were yokai or humans or whatever, but the KR Hoppers took him by surprise and now he is nearly beaten to a pulp like those other Choujin.

KR Aikusha is no exception compared to the other three that tried to kill him earlier; KR Ranma prevented him from drawing any of his Rider Cards, KR Fukou was horrified by the Hoppers' brutality and that was he could do in that distraction, and KR Inuyasha just shoved him aside… this led to their unified if not inevitable defeat as he figured earlier.

Currently, his armor has become pale; his armor and scarf turned pure white as snow. Curious about how his armor is now almost blank, he looks to his Aikusha Watcher upon himself——

(Kamen Rider Aikusha, Rest Form— height: 190cm; weight: 90kg; punching power: 2.5t (normal), 5t (max.); kicking power: 4.5t (normal), 7.5t (max.); max. jumping height: 16m; max. running speed: 100m/6.5s; senses: 5km; defense rating: 4; finisher power: 12t (normal), 20t (max.))

He reads about his Rest Form on his watch, "'This white-colored form is activated when the wearer is seriously exhausted or injured.' Well, given the state I'm in after our run-in with the Hoppers, I'm not surprised." He then lays back and deactivates his armor, hopefully so he'd rest long enough to recover faster.

Remembering the other three, he turns to see them battered and scarred in pride laying on their backs in great pain. Ranma, however, is struggling to get up and finish Masaru off while he is down.

"If you're some big bad destroyer as Nerima's best male fighter has proclaimed," grunts out Inuyasha, "Then you must be either out of whack or you're not that strong at all." Ataru nods, "Yeah… or perhaps they predicted wrong about you. Hell, I'm a genius at being a victim of it."

A wounded Ranma growls out "Shut up… I've got a destroyer… to dispose of…" but as soon as he was about to finish a downed Masaru, he loses consciousness and falls face-first into a nearby puddle, splashing them both, changing Ranma into Ranma-chan.

Shockingly, to Ataru and Inuyasha's surprise, the cold water has affected Masaru too——

Masaru has become female too; she lost a lot of centimeters, as well as her musculature in build former male build. Her garments for this world couldn't hide the HUGE amount of cleavage she now displays nor her perfect curves. Her now feminine face is certainly of royal-like elegance.

Masa-chan (Masaru as a girl) touches Ranma-chan's head and turns it so she would be able to breath and not drown in the puddle. And then, succumbing to her injuries, Masa-chan blacks out. Inuyasha reverts to his black-haired human self and faints too, along with Ataru.

* * *

Masa-chan wakes up in someplace that resembles a small clinic, she figures that someone had picked her up and took her there to get her wounds treated, that and she's probably Dr. Tofu's clinic. She can tell she's still female because she can feel her heavy assets.

'_Dr. Tofu's clinic?!_' screams her thoughts, she realizes that if possibly that other injured are here too, that will possibly mean that Kasumi got the news that Ranma-chan is injured and if she comes, Dr. Tofu will probably go into his love-crazed goofiness and break something or mistake something for something else! She mentally cries out '_Norikoromi! Save me!_"

Much to her apparent horror, she spots Dr. Tofu with Kasumi! But this time Kasumi is looking horribly worried and Dr. Tofu is not going goofy.

"Dr. Tofu!" calls a warm-hearted woman's voice from nearby Masa-chan, "Shiranai-san has wakened up!"

Masa-chan looks toward her left to find Noriko and someone resembling Nabiki, except she's got longer hair with a green lock and a pair of warm green eyes.

'_Green eyes, long hair with a green lock, kind persona, yet looks like Nabiki; it's got to be Nabiki possessed by Noriko's female version of Deneb_' thinks Masa-chan, '_of course this still makes her quite the better looker than before and not being malicious and unbearable is a _big_ turn-on._'

Dr. Tofu looks over Masa-chan and says "Wow, Noriko-san's healing techniques work pretty good." Masa-chan sighs "That's good to hear, Doctor."

"Ano…" says Noriko "I don't know how to say this, but I think it would be better to not look in the mirror." Akane, who is painting her purple arm with a skin tone medical masking makeup, nods "Yeah, it may be a real shock to you."

Not adhering to the words of others, Masa-chan turns to a full-body mirror to look at herself——

She is fully healed but her clothes have been exchanged for feminine clothes, she is adorned with jewelry, and her face has makeup on it. Her cleavage and thighs are exposed and her hair is placed into an attractive wave to the left.

Hearing Noriko snicker behind her, Masa-chan sighs to vent her unborn anger away and says, "I take it that you had a part in this, Noriko-chan?" Noriko says "I bought the jewelry, Shampoo-chan did the makeup, Ukyo-chan did your lovely new hairdo, and Kogane-chan fixed the dress since it was originally too big for someone of your figure in all of Nerima." Ukyo nods "Yeah, sugar, you have to admit; as a woman you make one _hot_ chick." Shampoo giggles, "If our world, mystery man make great sister to Amazon tribe."

Masa-chan blinks "Who exactly told them?" Soun, looking away from the now womanly Masa-chan, answers her "After you were injured, Takeshi-san explained everything and everyone who wasn't terribly and watching the events that took place told the rest. So we've read your Adapt Card's description, although it was in English, and it turns out that if you were born here in our dimension you would've fallen in the Niángníquán too."

Kasumi says "When we heard from Noriko-chan that Ranma said your were a monster who's come to destroy our world after killing him, we were concerned that someone may have prophesized about you wrongly." Although the bandages over his face muffle his voice, Mousse says to them "After the Hoppers were dealt with by Noriko-san, we agreed that you are not some emissary of destruction." Ryoga nods "Yeah, how could someone so gentle like you be a destroyer of worlds when we've only seen you purify man-sized Akumajin?"

Spotting Kogame Higurashi, Masa-chan asks her "How is your silver-haired bad boy doing?" Kagome says, "He's a tough one. But he'll live." Shinobu, Ataru's childhood friend, says "And the hopeless guy is already walking."

Chiaki asks, "Where on earth did you pick up those four?"

"Listen punk," growls Inuyasha "if you want to get on my nerves, you must have a death wish."

Kagome says "Inuyasha… sit boy."

Inuyasha gulps, "Whoops!"

The well-known enchanted beads, which are hidden under his modern shirt, around his neck glow before WHOOSH! KA-BANG! He crashes face-first into the floor!

Masa-chan goes over to the stove, takes a kettle of hot water and his clothes of this world, and pours hot water over herself in the bathroom, coming out to the male Masaru again. He then pours some on Ranma-chan's face——

Ranma gets up, screaming in pain from the hot water "OWWW!"

Seeing Masaru before him, Ranma gets into gear to kick Masaru's rear!

Everyone prevents him from getting any further, but it is easier with the strength of Akane's Akumajin arm. Akane is marveled by her transformed arm, "Well, at least we know one upshot with having the arm of an Akumajin."

Ranma growls, "He's a destroyer. A prophet with a mid-brimmed hat, overcoat, and sunglasses foresaw him coming and warning me!" Masaru growls, "Who are ya calling a destroyer?"

Chiaki taunts Ranma, "At least he's not an okama like someone here we know."

Ranma turns at Chiaki and yells out, "I AM NOT A TRANSVESTITE!"

Uncle Takeshi comes by with a slipper in hand and whaps Ranma and Masaru on the head, respectively, and says "This argument is pointless and Masaru-kun knows it!" He turns to Masaru and asks "Would you please explain to him, Masaru-kun?"

"Let's think over the logic, Ranma-san;" says Masaru "if I was some destroyer of worlds, how come I didn't kill you when we first met and whatever I did aren't enough to smash or split the planet in half? Also, how was it possible for the Choujin version of the Hoppers were able to kick my butt to my weakened form?"

Ranma blinks, "Huh?"

Everyone explains everything while they were drifting into loss of consciousness, especially the Choujin Hoppers loss to their battle with Noriko and four of her Riders.

"How was it that four men were defeated by two? Huh?" asks Noriko, regarding the Hoppers.

"Okay," growls Ranma, "we give up! What is it?"

Inuyasha says, "It couldn't be bloodlust, they've got plenty of passion for fighting. So what else could it be?"

"Yeah," asks Ataru, "What is it?"

Cologne asks, "If the 4 Choujin, the dog-eared young man, the unfortunate man, and you couldn't win against those two, then how was it possible for your ally, Noriko, a.k.a. Kamen Rider Venus, and her four summons to be able to defeat them with ease?"

"Honestly, you guys…" groans Masaru before exclaiming the answer, "it's teamwork!"

Everyone's eyes widen in shock!

Uncle Takeshi nods, "Yes, if the three of you boys had put your differences aside at the moment… _and unite forces with Masaru-kun_… you might have been able to overcome the Choujin Hoppers."

Ukyo realizes "Of course, while Mousse and Kuno the jerkass were easily defeated by one of those Hoppers individually, Ryoga's ultimate finishing move was no match because they've combined forces to defeat him in a counterattack!"

Uncle Takeshi berates the three that fought him——

"Ataru-kun, you just took what Ranma-kun heard without thinking what else he could be despite your past encounters with extraterrestrials but then felt faint upon witnessing the aura of brutality of the Hoppers and couldn't focus your Aura of Discord toward them."

"Ranma-kun, you were so determined to annihilate Masaru-kun without giving a second thought after seeing how strong he could really be. You were always cool and controlled when analyzing your opponents despite your cockiness. In all the confusion you've tried to take out all three of them single-handedly while Masaru was trying to save your life."

"Inuyasha-kun, you eased up a little after noticing that Masaru-kun wasn't a big danger to everyone as Ranma-kun said, you alone figured that Masaru-kun wasn't a monster like those you've fought and killed before. But against the Hoppers you decided flying solo because you thought the other three would just get in your way."

"However, Masaru-kun was trying to assist you all because he worried for you three, but none of you accepted his help because of your individual problems at the moment."

Uncle Takeshi continues, "Noriko-chan came to defeat them because they've hurt Masaru-kun and you three, she knew of the teamwork of the Hoppers as well as their methods of operation and power, so she decided to fight fire with fire by summoning female counterparts of their original Rider selves to hold off their attacks and maneuvers while summoning two more female Riders to assist them and her, because they know everything they knew, so the five of them could win."

"Yes," says Cologne, understanding the problem "it is necessary for warriors to have power and skills, but what is even more important is teamwork and understanding of one another."

Masaru sighs, "Right now there's another question in mind, the history of this world and how it came to be since the manga and anime series of themselves ended."

The large group talked about everything as possible——

It turns out that Ataru Moroboshi has in fact married Lum years ago, but one the 10th day when they were first pitted against each other for the freedom of the Earth, a meteor crashed onto Ataru but he survived due to the power of the legendary Stone of Discord which grants incredible power to negate his bad luck when transformed and places it onto others. Aside from making friends and having his historical misadventures, he also answers calls to defend the Earth and innocents from Makuuchuju, which Masaru defines as the extraterrestrial version of KR Hibiki's Makamou. Other individuals close to him in his town were chosen to use attempted copies of the Stone he carries in his body to help defend innocents from the Makuuchuju.

Kagome explained that she and her friends from 7 centuries ago have been sealed up in a crystal prison miles away from the shrine. To them it felt like just 7 hours, but when they came out… they felt the same way she did when she entered their original time. So she and Inuyasha worked and habilitated them to fit in with the new modern society and era. However, Inuyasha noticed that there are plenty of evil and super-empowered youkai still left; hiding in the shadows, and found the magical and mysterious Human Heartstone which gave him his Kamen Rider powers to fight them and the ability to turn 100 percent human whenever he'd wanted to, which isn't that often except in public. In a way, he still got what he wanted with Kikyo centuries ago.

They often bump into Ranma and his own 'friends' on occasion, but they're not really the best of understanding of each other.

Then Nodoka brings up another matter——

Nodoka Saotome sighs "It certainly would be sad if my son would have died——" Hanto asks "Then you'd wouldn't have any grandchildren?" The mother of Ranma nods, "Yes." "Why do you want grandchildren so soon, Saotome-obasan? Are you dissatisfied with Ranma-oniisan?" asks Hanto.

"NO!" cries out Nodoka, even dropping her sword along with her surprising outburst. She cries some more as she explains, "I was never once dissatisfied with how Ranma turned out! He is kind, skilled, honorable, and a number of other things that make me so proud to be his mother! Learning about his duties as a Choujin years ago has only made me more proud of him! He's putting his own well-being on the line to protect others! He is not perfect and he may be cursed to turn into a girl because of cold water, but I do not care! He is the perfect son to me!"

"… Mom?" whispers out Ranma. He had never heard his mother talk like this before. She's actually proud of him? She thought so highly of him even after she saw the craziness of his life?

Genma could not believe it; his wife actually doesn't mind their son is considered to him to be unmanly.

Masaru asks "I take you would never carry out the contract to have Ranma to commit seppuku because of his transformation curse, and yet aren't above to scaring your good-for-nothing bastard husband to death at means of threatening bodily harm to him frequently because of him not raising your son right?" Nodoka nods sadly, "It is true, I could never force my baby to do that. For my husband however, since he won't hit back, I can easily harm him!"

"Then why do you wish for so many grandchildren?" asks Noriko.

"Two reasons;" sniffs Nodoka, wiping some tears leaking out from her eyes, "one is selfish while the other was more for Ranma's sake: my own parents died when I was young. I was left alone with only servants to really spend any time with me. I was never any good at making friends since I had to act as a person befitting my status. I grew up so lonely. I've then met Kimiko on the streets we became friends easily after she was on the streets without a family. Then she got married to Soun Tendou, leading me to do so and have more children so I wouldn't be alone anymore. When I married Genma and had Ranma, I was so happy. I wanted to have more children, but then Genma brought up that training trip and took Ranma from me. Over 14 more years of me being alone, this time with barely anyone since Genma had stolen from about everyone nearby and we had to lay low. I could only wait and hope that Ranma would have many friends growing up."

"So you wanted many grandchildren not only so you wouldn't be alone anymore, but also so Ranma would not be alone either," finishes Masaru. "Yes," shivers Nodoka, feeling better to finally say that, "I didn't want my baby boy to be lonely like I was." "Why haven't you said it before?" asks Ranma. She answers, "I had to be the proper housewife, I couldn't say things to upset my husband. Besides, he said it was for honor." "A logical idea," nods Uncle Takeshi.

Doing his best Souji Tendo impression, Masaru says to the human adults "A loving mother accepts her children regardless. True honor comes from trust and respect for those around you. Also true honor can never be earned by doing bad and/or wrong things, just to satisfy the family pride of the clan."

After hearing that, a lot of the saner ones more affiliated with Ranma understand that honor should _never_ be used just as an excuse to get away with any reason. Kogane is amazed by the Masaru said it.

Soon the large group (3 groups out of four known in different stories) finally gets to discuss about this _prophet_ that foresaw Masaru coming, and _said_ KR Aikusha would kill Ranma and destroy this world…

"Did this Ichirou guy have any suspicious features?" asks Masaru.

"Tan overcoat, mid-brimmed hat, and cheap shades ain't specific enough for you?!" exclaims Ranma angrily.

Masaru gets upset and exclaims out "Trillions of certain characters are not easy to determine; I don't remember anything before I've met Norikoromi and I am not omniscient. So I need something like a symbol on his clothes, a specific item on person, ANYTHING!"

Hanto looks into Masaru's Aikusha Booker in book mode, and finds what appears to be a colored manga page showing Ranma talking to someone "Is this him, Ranma-nii?" Ranma nods, "Yeah, that's him."

Looking at the next page of the book, Nabiki Green notices a slight smirk of Ichirou in the next scenes when the Ranma in the book was gone—— "He tricked Ranma-san!"

Everyone looked at Nabiki Green in confusion, "Eh?"

Nabiki Green explains, "According to Nabiki Tendou's skills, she can recognize the overconfident smirk of a master of lies. Besides, Ichirou was thinking it to himself; 'The first fool to kill Aikusha'."

Ranma grimaces and then quickly huddles into a corner with a strong aura of gloom, "I've been tricked."

Masaru spots the belt buckle around Ichirou's waist, "That silver belt buckle reminds me of the ones that the agents and kaijin of Shocker wear on the Kamen Rider shows. But its eagle is holding a hammer with 'JUST' written upon it."

Masaru says "Perhaps he works for an organization called 'Just-Shocker'." Uncle Takeshi frowns, "and apparently he wants you dead."

Masaru then says, "Although unlikely, but if possible… what if someone finds another way to revive the Akumajin King?" Everyone in the room gasps in shock! Ranma asks "Another way? What other way exactly?"

Looking into Masaru's Booker, Hanto asks "Supposing that we've stopped Akane from becoming the Akumajin Queen for now, is it likely that there's another way for the Akumajin King to rise?"

Happosai, for once acting gravely serious, says "It's unknown to us, but according to the Choujin Chronicles, once the Akumajin King awakens, every warrior who isn't in possession of a Choujin aura or even have come close to falling into corruption will succumb to his curse and turn them into Akumajin that won't be purified, but killed." Remembering the Chronicles, Cologne adds in "Once the Akumajin Queen mates with him, they will rule the Earth for 5,000 years." Myoga the flea demon says, "The Yokai and aliens are getting restless because of this fate, this one horror."

Akane looks at her cursed arm, "What are our options to prevent me from ending humanity?"

Kuno says "Akane, my beloved tigress, I, Tatewaki Kuno, will purify you before you before——" Ryoga interrupts "You big idiot! I can't believe you forgot that that won't work unless she's a full Akumajin!" Ukyo nods, "Which we _cannot_ risk, you jerkass!"

Akane sighs, "Ranma's got a lot of great fiancés to choose from, but what have I got to compete with _them_?" "Akane," says Nabiki Green, "you make sound like almost you're going to——" She gasps in realization, "NO! SUICIDE IS NOT A GOOD IDEA!"

Masaru nods "What's going to stop the next woman similar to you to become cursed with the mark you bear on your hand?" Akane sighs, "So death is a big 'no'. So much for _that_ option."

Shampoo asks, "How about remove Violent Girl's demon arm?" Akane screams and shields her transformed arm protectively, "Amputation?! NO! NOT MY ARM! Daddy, don't let them take my arm!"

Noriko nods, "Yeah, even if we were to do that task, we don't know how far into her it already reached internally." Masaru says "It could go as far as to poison her heart with Akumajin aura."

Seeing how serious it could get in the future, a panicky Akane screams "TAKE IT! TAKE IT! TAKE THE ARM!"

Mousse shakes his head, "We've seen Akumajin regenerate from conventional weaponry. While Akane's human side won't re-grow a new arm, the Akumajin Queen arm could regenerate into a full body of its own eventually and carry on the task it is given." Ranma nods "So amputation is not a good idea either."

Chiaki asks, "Well the Akumajin Queen needs to be a virgin for her complete transformation, so intercourse might be our best option."

But before Soun and Genma could push Ranma toward Akane, Nodoka's blade is felt at their throats. She coldly says, "My baby boy deserves someone who would love, respect, and trust him for himself and independently. For years she hardly seemed to qualify and your view on honor is more likely to lead to becoming Akumajin for all I could figure."

Masaru groans and shouts, "NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR THAT!"

* * *

In a mountain cave, big enough to be a medium-sized room in a luxury hotel, looked oddly in order, as if something was supposed to be placed here. The only exception to this was an opening made by mortal tools years ago and small stones and rocks lying around from cracks in the ceiling. At the other end of the room, there are some sort of stone crafts, a pair of 4-sided blade-like pillars, both with strange inscriptions all over them, placed a good distance away from each other, and a podium-like stone, coffin-shaped and risen to waist-level. The podium has what looked like a dark plaque on it and an ancient tan tag on top. The room itself was quiet, except for the sound of water dripping coming from somewhere in the room and the wind howling outside…

A woman in a green leather jacket and hot pants with emerald sunglasses stands before the podium. He too is wearing a Just-Shocker belt, with the buckle shown over his abdomen.

The mysterious woman in green says "The fool, Ichirou, may have lost his memories as did Aikusha, but we sure haven't. It's a good thing he still possesses the motivation to have the boy dead, but we need the evils in every dimension so Just-Shocker will rule all."

She pulls out of her jacket a malachite-studded purse, "Who needs just the Akumajin Queen to awaken the Akumajin King?" she pulls out a tissue with something purple soaked in it, "A little bit of blood from her transformed arm ought to be good enough."

Ichirou appears and asks, "What are you doing, Midoriya?" "I'm reviving the Akumajin King, Ichirou" smirks the woman, whose name is Midoriya "What else?" "You're not the Akumajin Queen!" argues the 'prophet'. Midoriya says, "Ever since you've lost your memories of your real self, your job is to lie to the Riders of the other dimensions about Aikusha, mine is to speed up the process of our organization's plans. I have already seen the birth of a Makuuchuju version of Naraku as well as the youkai-hybrid's resurrection."

Ichirou vanishes as he came asking himself "What organization?"

Midoriya places the tissue onto the podium, which then begins to glow with extreme dark-purple energies and rumble violently, she steps away and says "Let this world be filled with darkness, bring fear into this world!" She laughs maniacally as she disappears.

The dark podium explodes, revealing a large humanoid being rising from it. He is heavily muscular in body build and has a very bearish face. The black fur on his back looks like he's wearing a furry coat or jacket, his hands and feet have sharp curved claws, the teeth he bares are sharp and carnivore-like, hanging from his belt is a sheathed katana with claw marks on the sheath, around his neck is a necklace of fangs and a single jewel, on his wrists and ankles are ornate bands of gold, on the top of his right fist is a black kanji for 'king', and on his chest is an golden symbol. This is the Akumajin King!

"There's no Queen," growls the Akumajin King "without her, the Evil Sun will rise since the ritual's gone awry!" Then in his wrath, he lets out a mighty roar!

The pillars glow with more dark purple energy, then the energy pulsates through the pillars, sending bolts from one pillar to the other and back. The inscriptions on the podium also glowed a grim black and then they morphed into Chinese writing and then into Japanese kanji and then finally into English writing before disappearing.

But what the Akumajin King nor the two Just-Shocker agents that were in that chamber did not know is that two small entities have found their way in that location some time ago and has heard _everything_.

These entities are a small bird of sky-blue energy with small blue solid pieces within its body and a tiny green mechanical turtle.

After hearing the conversation between the Just-Shocker agents, they stealthily trekked down and find Midoriya awakening the King before vanishing.

Just as the inscriptions disappear and the pillars pulse with dark purple energy, the ground began to shake, getting the two little ones a sign to leave.

The blue energy bird picks up the turtle robot with its 'feet' and flies the two of them out through the exit.

They are halfway up when all the sudden, the glowing pillars behind the Akumajin King shoot bolts at each other at the same time, colliding at the center and clashing with a burst of power. After a dark flash, a miasma-like phenomenon with a color dark than that of the usual Akumajin color is formed, getting bigger of it like a volcanic eruption.

The two spying entities reach the cave's mouth and began flying out!

They finally reach the exit, with sunlight and fresh air. However, that doesn't stop them from fleeing from the scene, since the ground was still rumbling from whatever chaos that was unleashed with the King.

Whatever Midoriya just did was anything but good.

Another 2 minutes of flying and they reached the middle of the forest, a few miles away from Nerima. The turtle robot and energy bird look back at the mountains, seeing the wildlife panicking and also flying the scene.

* * *

Somewhere in a shrine near Tokyo, the black-haired monk somewhere in his late 20s, known to one of the families living there as Miroku, is walking around to observe the scenery. That was until he suddenly froze in place, his holy senses going wild. "W-What is this?"

His lovely wife, Sango, steps out of the house and asks her husband "Ohoshi-sama, what is it? What's wrong?" "I'm sensing something," gasps her husband, looking as if death is before him "something which should have never occurred!"

A young teenager and his girlfriend come up to the shrine, looking at the miasma rising from a mountain from afar.

The young man, Souta Higurashi, calls to the monk "Miroku-san! A dark purple cloud is rising and spreading towards the Nerima district!"

"We... we have to do something!" exclaims Sango, "Kagome-chan and Inuyasha are there!" Miroku nods "You're right, otherwise... the consequences would be unthinkable."

They all knew that Inuyasha and the Choujin have got to do something, even if it'll help at the slightest, to undo what should not have done…

Back at the mountains, a geyser of black power bursts straight upward out of the high rock, like a beacon of evil. It's like someone has shook up a giant bottle of champagne too much and then popped the cork.

* * *

Back at Dr. Tofu's place…

Suddenly, Cologne and Kagome shriek loudly!

Masaru asks, "What is it, Kagome-san, Cologne-baasan?"

Kagome says, "I feel four intense evil auras, and yet the forth one is a lot stronger than the others!" Cologne grunts out, "Me too."

Kuno asks, "Why is there a dark violet colored sun rising in the west?" Everyone looks outside the window, to see that what the big idiot Kuno is just as he says; a dark violet-colored sun-like phenomenon rising from the west along with the sky darkening and a miasmic-like dark purple cloud flowing down from the mountains.

Akane gasps as her Akumajin arm twitches into seizures, "My arm! What's going on?"

"Something big, and possibly something bad" says Masaru.

Flying through the open door is the bird of sky-blue energy and the small robotic turtle, everyone is curious about this tiny entity since it's not in the possession of a Choujin or Choufujin.

Masaru identifies it as "Blue Scout Card!" Then the bird's energy body shrinks down into a complex puzzle-like blue bird form and then lands in his hand.

Also coming from the door is a tiny green mechanical turtle that slowly walks its way to the group, Uncle Takeshi picks it up and says to it "Nice to see you again, TV Turtle."

Ataru asks, "What are those things?" Masaru explains about the blue bird "Blue Scout Card is one of five Scout Cards from my Aikusha Booker; once activated they can change from Card Mode to any number of Live Modes and can use the energy they have on them currently to grant them energy bodies resembling their Live Modes' intended animal formations or to enlarge them, they can also serve as assistance or reconnaissance scouts for me so they can report whatever information I need. They're sort of like the Choujin's Golem Scouts."

The blue bird-shaped construct disassembles and then reassembles into its blue card form, earning its share of 'oh' from everyone else.

Uncle Takeshi explains about the green turtle he calls TV Turtle, "Masaru-kun is sort of an inventor and he constructed me several gadgets to assist me when the time requires it, it can also function as assistance/reconnaissance mini-droids for me. TV Turtle is a pocket television that switches from Pocket TV Mode and Turtle Mode."

The green turtle pulls its head, legs, and tail in, instantly turning into a pocket television set.

Masaru places his Scout Card over the Aikusha Booker and the small blue item disappears into it while Uncle Takeshi opens TV Turtle's back shell to look into the LCD screen.

That is when everyone listening and watching hears the news that the semi-sentient tools had gathered to report to them. Then, the tension heightens intensely.

"Wait!" calls out Akane before she asks, "If the Akumajin require their Queen to revive their King, how come I'm still here with you and not fully sired? Also, how did that Just-Shocker floozy get a hold of Akumajin Queen blood?"

Everyone thinks hard on this, Masaru suddenly realizes, "When Ranma touched your bosom before our revelation to you… he had both him and you knocked down to the pavement… some of the Akumajin Queen blood must've bled out before healing quickly!"

Kogane gasps, "And it's possible because of that Just-Shocker woman, Midoriya, collecting that blood on the street and decided to use it for this chaos."

Lum gasps in horror, "What's going to happen once that dark purple cloud gets here?" Hanto asks "If the Akumajin were originally martial artists who fell into the darkness of corruption, do you think that this cloud will affect all of them at once instead of just a few people at a time?" Shinobu gulps, "You know, I don't want to sit and await to find out!"

Noriko frowns, "With Naraku resurrected, we're going to be in over our heads." Inuyasha growls "More than you know." "But what did that woman mean by 'the Makuuchuju version of Naraku?'" asks Shinobu. Mousse suggests "If Inuyasha says that Naraku was as bad as he says he was, then this Makuuchuju must be _seriously_ bad news."

Outside the window, everyone turns to see other martial artists on the street getting touched by the dark cloud from the mountain transforming into Akumajin and then multiplying.

Sasuke Sarugakure, the Kuno family's loyal house ninja, and Konatsu, Ukyo's 'kunoichi' servant, appears and report, "Akumajin are filling the streets like wildfire, Kuno-sama (from Sasuke)/Ukyo-dono (from Konatsu)!"

Masaru tells everyone, "Remember everyone; these are innocents, we shouldn't take lives needlessly and they need help since they cannot defend themselves from this four-sided Armageddon."

"Four-sided?" asks Ataru in a confused matter. Lum explains, "There are three sides to conquer, with us being the fourth side; this Naraku, the Makuuchuju coming, and the Akumajin plague."

Masaru turns to Kogane and tosses a card to her, "Please look into that card and support us in spirit, Kogane-san!" She looks at the card; a Hero Call Rider Card with Souji Tendou's face depicted, she feels a strange warmth inside of her.

* * *

Masaru and Noriko head outside transforming into their KR forms and charge out into battle, those able to fight run outside.

The Choujin and other Riders transform and charge in, ready for battle. From within the neighboring buildings' windows, every one of the innocents and civilians are staying indoors, watching this horror and unsure of what's to come.

They all push away the Akumajin to get to the King, who isn't very far; he's just levitating in front of the roof of a 5-story building, looking down on them.

KR Aikusha says, "You must be the Akumajin King." The bear-like being says, "That I am, human." He then eyes Akane, face to face, "And behind you is the future Queen."

Akane's demon arm is acting up again, she says to everyone "Guys… the evil arm is reacting to him! I think the Akumajin blood is being drawn to him, taking me with!" KR Venus gulps "Just like butterflies when they're courting!" Chiaki's voice is heard "Maybe the Akumajin King has the power to purge the 'impurities' within the Queen's system?"

Akane's shoulder develops an elephant-shaped mark, she exclaims "Oh damn! Of all the possible Akumajin for me to turn into, why did it have to be an elephant?!" Shampoo shrugs "At least elephant suit violent girl too-too well." Ukyo frowns at the young Amazon, "Not helping."

From out of the shadows from the west of the group, a familiar figure in a white-furred baboon pelt appears and says with a dark, cruel voice, "How interesting, a group from another world visiting ours." The then pelt explodes to reveal a man with demonic red eyes and long shaggy black hair. He is in a light blue jacket with a purplish interior and a yellow obi tied around his waist. He dons armor made out of what may be bones with a diamond coating and possesses three large dragon tails. The center of his diamond-coated chest plate, which is connect by two-blade like diamond extensions outside of the high collar, and the back of his hands has red eyes embedded in them. His right arm is covered in diamond armor, and the rest of his body sports diamond tentacles. It's the wicked spider demon, Naraku!

Inuyasha growls, "So you are resurrected, Naraku!" Kagome calls out "Just you wait, we'll send you back to the underworld yet!" "I'm thinking not before I send you two there first" wickedly smirks Naraku as he places a black mask with a _very_ strong spider motif over his face.

Coming down from the skies in the southeast came another figure; it's a feminine humanoid being with cold eyes of gold and long wavy white hair. She is in a dark red kimono with a white hakama and a purple obi tied around her waist. She dons armor made out of what appear to be honeycombs of topaz and alae-like wings of great size. Her chest plate and the back of her hands have golden metal bees embedded in them. Her right arm has a large katar, or punching dagger, and the rest of her body sports yellow silk sashes.

Ataru gasps, "The aura and the smell of that woman, it's the same stench as the Makuuchuju!" KR Aikusha states, "I take it that she is the Makuuchuju version of Naraku that that hellion in green mentioned." The woman places a golden queen bee-themed mask over her face and smugly says "Looks like it's the end for you, Fukou, for all my kind you've slain. By the way, you may call me Hyakuuchujua."

KR Venus asks, "What's with the masks, are you going to a masquerade ball our something?" Naraku says "Jokes will get you nowhere, child. But since you've asked, we are given these masks by the organization of Just-Shocker in order to terminate you all and they can amplify their wearers' abilities a hundredfold." Hyakuuchujua the Makuuchuju bee woman says, "In other words, we have even more power than you could imagine."

KR Aikusha shrugs "I don't know, I can imagine quite a bit." KR Venus shakes her head, "Not helping."

The two extra foes channel individual auras into the ground——

Out from the ground infused with the aura from Naraku sprouts mummy/zombie-like beings that later turn into more demonic versions of the native Japanese spirits.

Out from the ground infused with the aura from Hyakuuchujua gushes out an orange slime that later produces almost extraterrestrial-like animaloid beasts.

"Hardly matters now," states KR Aikusha, "unless we do something, this world has no future."

The Akumajin King nods "Yes, let the lust for power, anger, search for battle, fear, overconfidence, dark wishes, and doubts of humans feed my race and become part of it! Then the Evil Sun will be ours to conquer and bypass the prophecy!"

KR Aikusha and his traveling crew gasp '_Lust for power? Search for battle? Anger? Fear? Overconfidence? Dark wishes? Doubts? Prophecy of the Evil Sun?_'

As his stallion head emblem appears on his forehead, Ranma says "Well, it doesn't matter as of now. Akane's got the mark and we've got to destroy those three big bads!"

The Choujin-capable of Nerima, the rest of the NWC, the husband of the crowned princess of the Oni planet, and the Hanyou charges into battle!

In a moment of the battle, KR Ryoga pushes a car to its side, revealing a panicking Chiaki who was originally hiding underneath it.

KR Aikusha spots Chiaki and says to him, "If I'm right, your cowardice will be your transformation into an Akumajin, so I must give you a fighting chance." Pulling out a few cards, he suggests, "Perhaps with Urataros' finesse and craftiness, DiEnd's power would be amplified."

"**Hero** **Call**: **Urataros**!"

"**Hero** **Equip**: **Transformation** **Loading** **Gun** **DiEndriver**!"

A ball of light takes place and possesses Chiaki, getting him to become the more confident and coolheaded Chiaki Blue. Then beams of blue light bend right into his right hand, forming into an actual DiEndriver.

Seeing the clock in Dr. Tofu's clinic from the window, Chiaki Blue adjusts his glasses and says "We've got only 10 minutes, so let's make this fast and cool, new guy." KR Aikusha smiles under his helmet, "You've said it, aibou."

Chiaki Blue slips a card, which depicts a blue Kamen Rider with a paneled box-like helmet, into his gun. He then pushes the barrel forward, extending the weapon——

"**KAMENRIDE**:——"

Chiaki Blue calmly says as he pulls the trigger in the air, "**Henshin**."

"**DIEND**!"

Three images appear around Chiaki Blue plus a fourth one from above. The three around him turn into red, blue, and green warrior-like images that converge onto him, forming a black, white and, silver suit of armor. The fourth image above him turns into several blue panels that later fly down and attach to the helmet forming into his grill/radiator-like visor and turns part of the suit blue. Chiaki Blue has transformed into KR DiEnd.

KR Aikusha checks his Watcher and says "Good, Urataros' power is boosting DiEnd's."

(Kamen Rider DiEnd (with Urataros in control)— height: 194cm; weight: 88kg; punching power: 6t; kicking power: 9t; max. jumping height: 30m; max. running speed: 100m/5s; senses: double; defense rating: 7; Dimension Shoot: 75t)

KR DiEnd sighs, "I would've preferred a rod-wielding Rider, but Ryuuta's way too reckless with a firearm." He places three cards into the DiEndriver——

"**KAMENRIDE: ZOLDA**!"

"**DELTA**!"

"**DRAKE**!"

With the pull of the trigger, he summons the green-and-silver minotaur-themed gunslinger Zolda, the fast and powerful black-and-silver Delta, and sky blue-and-silver dragonfly-themed Drake.

(Kamen Rider Zolda— height: 194cm; weight: 94kg; punching power: 15t (300 AP); kicking power: 15t (300 AP); max. jumping height: 15m; max. running speed: 100m/7s; sight: 20km; hearing: 10km; defense rating: 7; Final Vent, End of World: 350t)

(Kamen Rider Delta— height: 185cm; weight: 84kg; punching power: 3.5t; kicking power: 8t; max. jumping height: 38m; max. running speed: 100m/5.7s; senses: 30km; defense rating: 7; Lucifer's Hammer: 24t)

(Kamen Rider Drake, Masked Form— height: 191cm; weight: 125kg; punching power: 7t; kicking power: 9t; max. jumping height: 23m; max. running speed: 100m/8.4s; senses: 15km; defense rating: 8)

KR Drake taps the switch on the back of his gun/Zector, "**Cast Off**."

"**CAST OFF**!"

The exterior shell of Drake's armor bursts off and blows back a lot of the enemy monsters back!

"**CHANGE** **DRAGONFLY**!"

(Kamen Rider Drake, Rider Form— height: 189cm; weight: 91kg; punching power: 3t; kicking power: 6t; max. jumping height: 39m; max. running speed: 100m/5.5s; senses: 10km; defense rating: 6; finisher power: 17t; Rider Shooting: 23t)

As they went into battle, Hanto comes up to KR Aikusha and says to him "I wish to help, aniki." KR Aikusha pulls out a card and asks the child "Would you fight for your beliefs, whatever they may be as of now?" Hanto sighs, "I wish to fight… so that peace will come in the end along with everyone happy."

Seeing the card flash, KR Aikusha waves it over his buckle/Booker——

"**Hero Equip**: **Gatack Zecter**!"

The silvery Gatack Buckle, the transformation belt used for transforming with the Gatack Zecter, appears around Hanto's waist. With the blue robotic stag beetle flying toward the young man's hand——

Hanto grabs hold of the Gatack Zector, thankful to have watched a few episodes of the Kamen Rider series enough to know how it apparently works, and slaps it into its Henshin Belt around his waist, calling out "**Henshin**!"

"**HENSHIN**!"

A blue hexagonal field forms around him, forming his temporary armor for battle——

He is now donning blue-and-silver armor that covers his body. Shoulder-mounted guns (Gatack Vulcan) are part of it while his face has large red eyes with small horns resembling a stag beetle's pinchers. His chest is box-like with blue trim and cylindrical sections run down his arms.

Hanto has transformed into KR Mini-Gatack!

(Kamen Rider Gatack, Masked Form (child sized)— height: 150cm; weight: 104kg; punching power: 6t; kicking power: 6.75t; max. jumping height: 14.25m; max. running speed: 100m/10s; senses: 10km; defense Rating: 8)

Knowing he's got only 10 minutes and should not kill the Akumajin, he quickly decides go for speed and flicks the mandibles on his Zecter, which is face its wearer's left, causing the exterior armor shell loosen with energy pulsing throughout the body armor——

Pulling the mandible switches back further, KR Mini-Gatack calls out "**Cast Off**!"

"**CAST OFF**!"

The outer armor explodes off of him and pushes a lot of the enemy monsters back, revealing his Rider Form——

His guns are completely gone. What is on his box-like shoulder pads now are short shotel-like blades styled after stag beetle mandibles. His chest plate is styled after a beetle abdomen and his arms is clear of the cylindrical sections. His helmet has the same silver mouth-guard and the red eyes are now larger. On the sides of his head, two horns rise to the sides forming horns. They were styled after stag beetle mandibles.

"**CHANGE! STAG BEETLE**!"

(Kamen Rider Gatack, Rider Form (child sized)— height: 154cm; weight: 67kg; punching power: 2.25t; kicking power: 5.25t; max. jumping height: 27m; max. running Speed: 100m/5s; senses: 10km; defense rating: 6; finisher power: 19t; Rider Kick: 24.25t)

"Ryoga-niichan, I would like to borrow your weapon!" calls KR Mini-Gatack. KR Ryoga tosses his transformed umbrella to the kid, "Be careful, it's extremely heavy!" However, despite its extreme weight, Mini-Gatack is able to carry the umbrella one-handed and wield it thanks to the armor.

"**Clock Up**!" call out KR Mini-Gatack and KR Drake as they slap the buttons on their belt——

"**CLOCK UP**!"

WHOOSH! KR Mini-Gatack & KR Drake disappears in a flash!

Seeing a lot of the kaijin being knocked away flying by some invisible force, Ukyo asks KR Venus "Why is it that they're being knocked away and how did they disappear?" KR Venus quickly explains, "the Clock Up system increases the wearer's speed by decreasing the speed of time around said user. The extent of which is like to the user is as if the entire world was standing still to him or her."

"**CLOCK OVER**!"

The Zecter Riders reappear, returning to the sides of their 'superiors'.

KR Mini-Gatack pants out, "Aniki, I've discovered something!" KR Aikusha asks, "What?" The temporary young Rider says, "A lot of these Akumajin weren't human originally, half of them that weren't even martial artists!" "Eh?!" exclaim the NWC in unison, "You're kidding!"

Cologne gasps "Oh no! I've just remembered something from the Choujin Chronicles; there is a prophecy that should the Akumajin King rise without a Queen by his side during the rise of the Evil Sun, all those who are without true courage or at the epitome of negative emotions will become Akumajin and they will be the dominant species of this world and the human race will dwindle. Unless the Queen averted and the Evil Sun is destroyed afterwards, the world will shatter and all life will be extinct."

Genma groans, "It's a definite no-win scenario."

"This is getting too big for us," groans KR Aikusha "I'm calling in my masked sensei." KR Venus places a hand on his Booker and says, "You forget that I can also summon Riders too, I'm itching to see what my female Riders can do. I'll bring out several Oni." KR Aikusha sighs, "Then you'd better bring out Kuuga too. I'll assist the three hot-blooded musketeers."

KR Aikusha asks, "Then why do we see some humans purified?" KR Mini-Gatack replies, "Destroy the buckles on their belts! That seems to do the trick!"

KR Aikusha dashes into action to help KR Ranma, KR Fukou, and KR Inuyasha.

KR Venus pulls out a bunch of cards and quickly flips them over her buckle——

"**Venus Hero Call: Kamen Rider——**"

"**Zanki**!"

A middle-aged woman with spiky black hair with a green tinge appears. She is dressed in black winter clothes and has an ornate gold-and-black wristband with an Oni face for a watch-face. She opens the face to reveal three small chords and simply plucks the brace strings. She brings the vibrating band up to her forehead, forming an Oni emblem on her forehead before massive lightning bolts strike her body, instantly transforming her——

Her body is now like it's covered in a skin-tight dark green suit of body armor. There is also a bronze chord-like baldric over her torso. She also has a pair of bronze gauntlets with red chord-like stripes cover her hands up to her elbows. She's also wearing black knee-high boots and a brown battle skirt. Around her waist was a belt with an oval/rectangular buckle with red chords (Ongekishin Raigou). Hanging at her hip are disc-like objects (Disc Animals) and a strange golden wristband (Henshin Kigen OnKa) on her left wrist. Strapped to her back is a guitar-like axe weapon (Ongekigen Retsurai). Finally, she's wearing a 'mask' that has no face but it has bronze facial markings like the makeup of a kabuki performer. She also has a single short curved bronze horn on top of her head and a golden one-horned Oni face emblem on her forehead. Her bosom is enhanced too.

She is the female incarnation of Kamen Rider Zanki.

(Kamen Rider Zanki (female version)— old name: Zaouko Zaitsuhara; transformation tool: Henshin Kigen OnKa; height: 205cm; weight: 144kg; punching power: 7t; kicking power: 8t; max. running speed: 100m/3.5s; max. jumping height: 100m; senses: double; defense rating: 7; vehicle: Raijin (green van); arsenal: OnGekiGen Retsurai, OnGekiShin Raigou; Disc Animals: Seizi Gaeru (Celadon Frog), Ryoko Oozaru (Green Gorilla); finisher power: 90t; OngekiZan Raiden Zanshin: 90t)

"**Todoroki**!"

A young woman with short unruly black hair with a small green tinge appears. She is dressed in grayish greens and has a similar wristband to Zanki. She opens the face to reveal three small chords and simply plucks the brace strings. She brings the vibrating band up to her forehead, forming an Oni emblem on her forehead before massive lightning bolts strike her body, instantly transforming her——

Her body is now like it's covered in a skin-tight green suit of body armor. There is also a red chord-like baldric with silver bands over her torso. She also has a pair of silvery gauntlets with red chord-like stripes cover her hands up to her elbows. She's also wearing black knee-high boots and a green battle skirt. Around her waist was a belt with an oval/rectangular buckle with red chords (Ongekishin Raigou). Hanging at her hip are disc-like objects (Disc Animals) and a strange golden wristband (Henshin Kigen Onjou) on her left wrist. Strapped to her back is a guitar-like axe weapon (Ongekigen Retsurai). Finally, she's wearing a 'mask' that has no face but it has silver facial markings like the makeup of a kabuki performer. She also has a single short curved silver horn on top of her head and a golden one-horned Oni face emblem on her forehead. Her bosom is enhanced too.

She is the female incarnation of Kamen Rider Todoroki.

(Kamen Rider Todoroki (female version)— old name: Tomiko Todoyama; transformation tool: Henshin Kigen Onjou; height: 198cm; weight: 130kg; punching power: 7t; kicking power: 6t; max. running speed: 100m/3s; max. jumping height: 80m; senses: double; defense rating: 7; vehicle: Raijin (green van); arsenal: OnGekiGen Retsurai, OnGekiShin Raigou; Disc Animals: Seizi Gaeru (Celadon Frog), Ryoko Oozaru (Green Gorilla), Akane Taka (Scarlet Hawk), Ruri Ookami (Azure Wolf); finisher power: 22t; OnGekiZan Raiden Gekishin: 22t)

"**Ibuki**!"

A charming young woman with straight black hair with a blue tinge in a ponytail appears. She is dressed in blue and is holding a golden whistle. She unfolds the horns on it to uncover its face and blows into the whistle before bringing it to her forehead and making the golden three-horned Oni face emblem appear upon it. Air suddenly gathers around her like a tornado. Then WHOOSH! She is transformed——

Her body is now like it's covered in a skin-tight suit of body armor that was pitch black with a strong blue tint. There is also a golden multi-pipe-like vest worn over the torso suit. She also has a pair of blue gauntlets with gold wristbands cover her hands up to her elbows. She's also wearing matching blue-tinted black boots that go up to her knees and a blue skirt. Around her waist was a belt with a buckle that looks like it can convert into the bell or flare of a trumpet (Ongekimei Narukaze). Hanging at her hip are disc-like objects (Disc Animals) and a strange golden whistle-like tool (Henshin Onibue Onteki). In holster in the back of her belt is a strangely shaped golden gun weapon topped with trumpet valves (Ongekikan Reppu). Finally, she's wearing a 'mask' that has no face but it had blue facial markings like the makeup of a kabuki performer. She also has a pair of short jet-lined blue horns and a golden three-horned oni face emblem on her forehead. Her bosom is enhanced too.

She is the female incarnation of Kamen Rider Ibuki.

(Kamen Rider Ibuki (female version)— old name: Ioriko Izumi; transformation tool: Henshin Onibue Onteki; height: 200cm; weight: 117kg; punching power: 15t; kicking power: 30t; top running speed: 100m/1.9s; maximum jumping height: 85m; senses: double; defense rating: 6; vehicle: Tatsumaki (motorcycle); arsenal: OnGekiKan Reppu, OnGekiMei Narukaze; Disc Animals: Nibiiro Hebi (Grey Snake), Akane Taka (Scarlet Hawk), Ruri Ookami (Azure Wolf), Asagi Washi (Light Blue Eagle), Kiaka Shishi (Orange Lion); finisher power: 37t; OnGekiSha Shippu Issen ('Fierce Sound Attack: Gale Flash'): 37t)

"**Hibiki**!"

A young woman with long auburn hair with a small amount of purple tinge appears. She is dressed in gray and white clothes and is holding a gold tuning fork in her hand. She unfolds it and taps it, creating a high-pitched ringing before introducing it over her forehead, making a golden Oni face appear upon it. Then a purple fire engulfs her, but she moans with power. BOOM!

Her body is now like it's covered in a skin-tight suit of body armor that was purple. There are also lethal-looking silvery metal straps worn over the torso. She also has a pair of red gauntlets with silver wristbands cover her hands up to her elbows. She's also wearing studded dark-purple boots that go up to her knees and a purple skirt. Around her waist was a belt with a buckle that looks like a mini taiko drum (Ongekimei Narukaze). Hanging at her hip are disc-like objects (Disc Animals) and her strange golden folding tuning fork tool (Henshin Onibue Onteki). In holster in the back of her belt is a pair of taiko drumsticks topped with red Oni heads (Ongekikan Reppu). Finally, she's wearing a 'mask' that has no face but it had blue facial markings like the makeup of a kabuki performer. She also has a pair of short silver horns and a golden oni face emblem on her forehead. Her bosom is enhanced too.

She is the female incarnation of Kamen Rider Hibiki.

(Kamen Rider Hibiki (female version)— old name: Hiromi Hidaka; transformation tool: Henshin Onsa OnKaku; height: 202cm; weight: 116kg; punching power: 5t; kicking power: 4t; max. running speed: 100m/8.5s; max. jumping height: 75m; senses: double; defense rating: 6; vehicle: Shiranui, Gaika; arsenal: Ongeki Bou Rekka, Ongeki Ko Bakuretsu Kaentsudumi, Armed Saber; Disc Animals: Kihada Gani (Yellow Crab), Ryoko Oozaru (Green Gorilla), Akane Taka (Scarlet Hawk), Ruri Ookami (Azure Wolf); finisher power: 19t)

"**Kuuga**!"

A young woman with lightly bluish black hair in pigtails and dressed in casual clothing appears. The Arcle appears around her waist. After posing a bit, she calls out "**Henshin**!"

A whoosh of invisible energy forms red armor with a small golden trim over a black bodysuit and a black helmet with big red eyes, an ornate silver mouth guard, and large gold stag beetle-themed horn.

She has transformed into the female incarnation of Kamen Rider Kuuga.

(Kamen Rider Kuuga, Mighty Form (female version)— name: Yui Godai; transformation tool: Arcle; height: 185cm; weight: 88kg; punching power: 3t; kicking power: 10t; max. running speed: 100m/4.2s; max. jumping height: 20m; senses: 10x; defense rating: 6; vehicle: Beat Chaser 2000 (motorcycle), Gouram (mysterious machine); Mighty Kick: 30t)

"Girls," orders KR Venus, "most of these kaijin are innocents, don't kill them, just hold them back until we can find a way to stop this mess." They all nod, "Hai" and confront the Akumajin.

Nabiki Green comes up to KR Venus, "Excuse me, Noriko-san!" KR Venus turns to her and asks, "What is it, Denebi-san?" Nabiki Green says, "I also wish to help." KR Venus asks her, "How's Nabiki-san doing?"

Nabiki Green hears her host's thoughts replying, '_Like I want my body back… like about now._' Seeing the shocked look on Nabiki Green's face, KR Venus says, "Don't tell me; she wants you out." The Imagin possessing the middle Tendou child quickly nods and hops out, revealing the female version of Deneb the Imagin and a frowning Nabiki strangling the Imagin woman.

While continuing to strangle Denebi, Nabiki frowns and says "Okay, for possessing me and putting my reputation to ruin… I must charge you a grand total of 1 billion yen." Uncle Takeshi calls from afar, "Put up with Denebi-san for a little bit more and I'll throw in another billion yen." Nabiki sighs in defeat then smiles lightly "It's so nice doing business with people."

Denebi pulls out a black mechanical Zeronos Belt and Zeronos Cards to Nabiki, "Please use these, at least you'll have a fighting chance." KR DiEnd/Urataros calls out, "If you run away, you'll wouldn't have enough protection anyway." Nabiki sighs, "Good point."

Nabiki puts on the Zeronos Belt and Denebi presses a button on top of the buckle, making it play its flute-like theme before she slips the Card in the buckle——

"**Altair Form**!"

Nabiki is placed in black, silver, gold, and green armor; the armor of Kamen Rider Zeronos.

(KR Zeronos, Altair Form (female)— height: 178cm; weight: 77kg; Punching Power: 5t; Kicking Power: 7t; Max. Jumping Height: 35m; Max. Running Speed: 100m/5s; Senses: 1km; Defense Rating: 6; Splendid End: 35t; Grand Strike: 35t)

She puts together the ZeroGasher into a crossbow form, then the firing part doubles in size, "Sweet."

KR Venus spots Kasumi being surrounded by Akumajin…

KR Venus groans, "Oh, come on! Her heart will be the first to target for the King to corrupt!"

"**Venus Hero Call: Odette**!"

The female counterpart of the Swan Imagin (Sieg), whose female name is Odette ('Seigfreya' is a nickname), appears next to Kasumi and says to her "Pardon me, sister, but the situation is too dire for reason so I must possess you in order to protect you." Kasumi sweetly replies "I guess it would be alright, Swan-san."

Odette possesses her——

Kasumi White has her former comeliness heightened to goddess-like elegance, her brown hair lengthened and given white highlights. Around her neck is a feathery white boa.

She turns to the Akumajin surrounding her and says, "Foul fiends possessing and terrorizing the innocent and the virtuous, prepare to be chastised for your crimes!"

A flying ring broke comes to her aid and wraps around her waist, this ring is the Den-O Belt with the golden Wing Buckle. It plays a beautiful tune as she pulls out a Rider Pass and calls out "**Henshin**" and then she waves the Pass over the buckle——

"Henshin!"

"**Wing Form**!"

Den-O's Plat Form armor forms before additional armor would equip to her, however, there's one minor difference as the bodysuit under the armor was bright gold instead of black. A black back plate hovers behind her as well as a white chest plate in front her with white wing-like shoulder-guards hovering, flanking her. The armor then snapped onto her body with a loud clank. A blue swan then slides over her faceplate before the neck of the bird folds back and the wings snap onto the helmet to form a visor.

Kasumi White transforms into a female KR Den-O Wing Form.

(KR Den-O, Wing Form (female)— height: 183cm; weight: 80kg; Punching Power: 4t; Kicking Power: 8t; Max. Jumping Height: 80m; Max. Running Speed: 100m/3s; Senses: 10km; Defense Rating: 7; Royal Smash: 40t)

KR Den-O in Wing Form goes into a pose, "Advent, at the top of everything."

She looks absolutely majestic as feathers float down from above her.

The battle rages on for several more minutes, until most of the Choujin, KR Aikusha, and KR Venus are knocked down to the ground and changed out of their transformations. Akane's arm isn't doing too hot either, with it still transforming more and more. Shampoo looks at the sidelines to see in horror that her great-grandmother, Cologne, Happosai, and Genma are too slowly beginning to turn into Akumajin.

As the Akumajin King nears Akane, Ranma struggles to keep her away from the beast…

Akane sighs sadly, "Looks like I'm doomed to be a monster queen." The Akumajin King smiles "My Queen——" Masaru regains his strength and pushes the Akumajin King away, exclaiming "Akane-san's not a monster queen…" turning toward Ranma, he continues "and Ranma's not a horrible man!"

Then, another a moment of silence… Masaru plainly says, "Akane is just a woman doomed to be on the rack for her excessive amount of pride and Ranma's a jerk."

"HEY!" shrieks Akane. Ranma gets ready to pound the lead otherworlder, "You bastard——"

But before either could aggressively defend themselves…

Masaru says "But, they've got good intentions and there's a hint of innocence within their hearts." The inhabitants of the Rider version of the Rumiko Takahashi dimension exclaim, "Huh?"

Noriko says "Akane-chan acted like she did when she met Ranma-san in the beginning after the failed wedding so they could avoid the idiot fathers' attempts." Akane sighs in defeat, "She's penetrated my veil and exposed our secret." Noriko looks at Ranma, "Ranma's been in need of a mother's embrace and teachings about women, but in place of that he got his own father's own beliefs of what a man among men should be." After a small amount of time, Ranma admits, "That is true."

Masaru says "A mother is what is truly important in the world of a child before they he or she becomes adults, even those striving to be the best as possible. Akane's mother died when she was a child and Nodoka had her son's life ruined by the real jerk. The real reason they've never wanted each other, was because of the false honor and disobedience of the laws and such. Ranma is able to turn into a Choujin that looks more than safer to be around is because he along has the most common sense amongst the other superhuman martial artists. Akane's heart belongs to Ranma and not because of their fathers' doings, but it's because they grew onto each other on their own. What is marriage without love and the real life without being mentally and emotionally prepared?"

Akane holds Ranma's hands, "He gives an extremely valid point." Ranma agrees with her, "Yeah, he certainly does."

Uncle Takeshi says, "Also, what's a man among men without heart? Without heart you still get Akumajin." Kaijin of Genma fell to his knees, weeping, "Why me? Goddamnit, how could've I been so heartless?!" KR DiEnd/Urataros asks skeptically, "Yes, how?"

Masaru says, "You should never use honor as an excuse. Especially for forcing your offspring into things they don't like or want to be a part of, or even use it to legalize arranged weddings either. _True_ honor comes from trust and respect for those around you. Also, the more we understand each other, the greater our bonds will become."

Ranma begins to shed tears and smile, "Thank you, Masaru." Akane sighs with content, "It's so touching."

Ataru shrugs, "What the hell? Whether we're human or not, as long as we can get along in peace, nothing else would mean shit. That is why I should fight the Makuuchuju, me give up my selfish dream to protect everyone, whether they're from Earth or not." Lum smiles from afar, "Oh, Darling!"

Inuyasha smiles smugly "Yeah, I'm a hanyo but aside from human blood I've got some human spirit about me. I've given up fighting to be a full demon permanently long ago to live beside my loved ones and comrades." Kagome nods, "Well said, Inuyasha."

Noriko asks, "What about those words from long ago from your battle with the Phoenix King?"

Ranma and Akane look at each other and embrace warmly.

Akane's purple demonic hand returns to its original form and without the Queen mark, "My hand! It's back to normal!" Ranma exclaims, "No Akumajin Queen!"

Masaru's Aikusha Booker opens and several cards pop out, including the Rider Card symbolizing KR Ranma's world, but to his surprise it changes itself revealing Ranma's male Choujin Rider Form, Kamen Rider Ranma, as well as Inuyasha's and Ataru's KR powers are on the new cards. The Hero Cards' green lines gain an additional 10 minutes, meaning they've got about 13 minutes left now. Masaru says, "My cards have been upgraded and as well as some new cards!"

Noriko sees holographic images of Venus Cards showing above her Venus Belt, she says to Masaru "Me too!"

KR DiEnd/Urataros says to KR Mini-Gatack, "We're got 12-and-half minutes now, let's carry on some more!" KR Mini-Gatack nods "Right!"

"You little bastard!" growls the Akumajin King, "Who the hell are you?" Masaru smirks, "Just so you'll know, I'm an adaptable fan ascended to Kamen Rider, Aikusha." Noriko stands behind him and smirks too, "And I'm just the Kamen Rider of love and the heart, Venus."

"Henshin!" calls out Masaru.

"Henshin!" calls out Noriko.

"Kaku Henshin!" calls out Ataru.

"Choujin Henshin!" calls out Ranma.

"Youki Henshin!" calls out Inuyasha.

The five transform into their Kamen Rider forms and return into the battle!

Meanwhile, KR Zeronos/Nabiki asks Denebi "Does it look like we're going to win now?" Denebi nods, "Yes, Nabiki-san." KR Zeronos/Nabiki sighs "Take over, I'm getting tired." Denebi salutes "Roger, just hit the switch I've shown you and flip the card in the buckle over!"

Nabiki follows the Imagin's instructions——

"**Vega Form**!"

The two fuse into a female version of KR Zeronos in Vega Form.

(KR Zeronos, Vega Form (female)— height: 185cm; weight: 111kg; Punching Power: 7t; Kicking Power: 10t; Max. Jumping Height: 25m; Max. Running Speed: 100m/9.7s; Senses: 30km; Defense Rating: 8; Splendid End: 35t; Grand Strike: 35t)

KR Zeronos says, "I have this to say…"

Everyone tenses up for the phrase…

"Please don't look at my bosom like that, it's embarrassing."

"HUH?!?" exclaim every warrior, civilian, and monster in confusion and annoyance.

Nabiki growls to Denebi 'You _are_ _embarrassing!_'

KR Den-O comes up behind KR Zeronos and says "Sister, let's work together to save our beloved people." KR Zeronos nods, "Roger!"

Back with KR Venus, she decides to test some of the new Venus Cards——

"**Venus Endow**: **Fu-Fu-Fukou**; **Su-Su-Super Lum**!"

"**Venus Endow**: **Ra-Ra-Ranma**; **Chou-Chou-Choufujin Akane**!"

"**Venus Endow**: **In-In-Inuyasha**; **Su-Su-Super-Miko Kagome**!"

"Lum-san, Akane-chan, Kagome-chan," says KR Venus, "you'll feel a lot of pleasure through this." "Eh?" gasps a confused Akane. Lum says "But even I agree with Darling that this situation seems too dangerous." "What is it going to be like exactly, Noriko-chan?" asks Kagome.

Lum suddenly glows blue with light of electricity, but even more so than she usually does. FLASH! As the electrical glow dies down, it reveals herself in battle armor version of her usual outfit, complete with a saber-toothed tigress themed helmet with dark green shades over her eyes and a golden bullwhip.

"Wow," gasps Lum "I'm able to fight beside my Darling now."

(Super Lum— height: 165cm; weight: 45kg; punching power: 7t; kicking power: 12t; max. running speed: 100m/3.5s; max. jumping height: 30m; senses: 5km; defense rating: 4; Oni Thunder Burst: 30t)

A gold phoenix emblem appears on Akane's forehead, she gasps as she goes up in crimson flames but underneath she is surprised that they don't hurt. She moans to herself, "Oh, Kami-sama… she's right." Then a lightning bolt shoots down upon her, dispelling the flames and revealing her new self——

Akane's a Choufujin now. Her body is now a bright red with blue kanji for 'explosive' and 'soothing' emblazoned down between her now bosomy chest, she's got a crimson belt with a golden wrap skirt, hanging at the left hip side of it are several colored objects of solid geometric shapes. She's also wearing a golden vest that resembles a brand-new kimono somewhat. Her helmet is blue with almond-shaped red eyepieces with the phoenix emblem over her forehead area.

"Amazing," calls out Akane in a pleased tone of voice "I've become a Choufujin!"

(Kamen Rider Akane, Choufujin Form— height: 165cm; weight: 43kg; punching power: 7t; kicking power: 9t; max. running speed: 100m/3.8s; max. jumping height: 25m; senses: 1km; defense rating: 5; Heaven's Path Fireball: 45t)

Kagome finds a red obi around her waist with a pure white crystal in it above her abdomen, then she is suddenly bathed in a heavenly light, which quickly dies down to reveal herself in armor of her own——

She is clad in a light-green bodysuit with a red lower battle skirt and saint/miko/wing-like platinum-colored pieces of upper body armor, she still has the mysterious obi on, and her head is now concealed in a mostly black helmet with a long black metallic ponytail hanging behind it (similar to KR Raia's, only slightly thicker). Above her heart on the breastplate of her armor is a round light-blue stone held in by a red ribbon-like setting. The helmet also has a bow-and-arrow-shaped hold ornament that also resembles a tenkan, or 'heavenly crown', and a silver faceplate shaped like that of a normal woman's profile but with almond-shaped green eyepieces. Strapped on her back is a golden longbow with wing-like extensions and moving parts like it can fold out or swing into different positions when fired and no string.

She smiles under her helmet, admiring her armor "Not bad at all."

(Super-Miko Kagome— transformation tool: Mikotama Obi; height: 165cm; weight: 52kg; punching power: 2t; kicking power: 5t; max. running speed: 100m/3.6s; max. jumping height: 15m; senses: 10km; defense rating: 5; Weapon: Chou-Kyudo (an enchanted bow); Sacred Arrow: 150t)

KR Aikusha says, "Admire later, fight now; we've got three extremely powerful foes to deal with! Four if you count the Evil Sun." KR Venus says "Two of our three enemies is 100 times more powerful than they usually were, while one of them is 100 times more furious than power and he should be the strongest."

Kagome says, "I could nail the Akumajin King with my Sacred Arrow, but I'll be wide open to Naraku's attack." Super Lum says, "Same here if I could whale on the witch, but the Akumajin King would hit me with those powerful energy bursts of his." KR Akane gulps, "It occurred to me now that the three of them are worse than 300 Saffron's."

KR Inuyasha frowns "I'm positive that this time there aren't any of those puppet clones of him to save his skin, but I'm starting to realize that I need more than my Tetsusaiga to kill him once and for all." "I've never been up against a Makuuchuju that's stronger than 10 of them, so she's my first" growls KR Fukou. KR Ranma says "My Dragon's Heaven Blast isn't going to do enough damage to the Akumajin King without destroying the city, that's how intense his anger is."

KR Aikusha asks, "Then why not gather those willing to fight alongside us and split into 3 different strong groups?" The others look at him like he's grown an extra head, "Eh?!" KR Ranma asks "Are ya nuts?! How the hell are we going to beat him when we would need to rely on your powers?!" KR Aikusha pulls out a Rider Card with an image of 5 of himself labeled 'Rider Attack: Multiply', "I'll multiply myself" and waves it over his buckle——

"**Rider Attack**: **Multiply**!"

Suddenly three duplicates of KR Aikusha seemingly walk out from behind him. Seeing this opportunity, KR Venus decides to follow suit——

"**Venus Attack**: **Self-Duplicate**!"

She then multiplies by four.

"Hey," says KR Ranma "Why are you duplicating yourselves like that?"

KR Aikusha 1 says to KR Ranma "I have a few Rider Cards called Final Trump Cards and one of the ones connected to KR Fukou can produce a familiar that resembles a tiger." KR Ranma shivers, "I see your point. Let's hope whatever mine is it ain't one of… t-t-t-those things that c-c-chase mice."

KR Inuyasha smirks under his helmet "Oh I see; each of the three groups gets an Aikusha and a Venus so we can split up and take on one of the strongest enemies with this Trump power, while the remaining extras deal with the Evil Sun to help buy us some more time." "Hai," nods KR Aikusha 2. Kagome says, "It's ingenious."

KR Aikusha 4 shouts "GO!"

KR Fukou's group charges in to bring death to Hyakuuchujua. Shinobu sees this, picks up a nearby lowrider car with her Oni's presence-enhanced strength, and runs in to help. Shuutaro Mendou draws a katana and cuts at the eyes of the Makuuchuju while making his way to the evil woman, along with the other friends that Lum and Ataru have made. KR Mini-Gatack, KR Diend/Urataros, and his 'soldiers' join in this fight too.

KR Ranma's group charges with full force against the bearish Akumajin King. The other Choujin and women martial artists run in boldly if not recklessly to assist. KR Den-O/Kasumi/Odette and KR Zeronos/Nabiki/Denebi also come to help.

KR Inuyasha's group charges in for Naraku. From above, four familiar faces to KR Inuyasha and Kagome come flying in; it's Shippo (the young fox demon gone pre-teen), Miroku, Sango, and Kirara (the two-tailed demon cat partner). The female Oni and KR Kuuga rush in to assist too.

The extra KR Aikusha and Venus look up at the Evil Sun, KR Venus sighs, "I guess it was easier said than done." "Let's believe we can hold it off long enough for them to come and help us" assures KR Aikusha.

With KR Inuyasha's group, Miroku says to Kagome, "When you've called about new friends from another world, I can see you're not kidding." KR Hibiki says, "Let's work hard to slay them." Sango smiles, "First thing we agree on first our meeting."

With KR Fukou's group, he spots their KR Aikusha waving in a Final Trump Card depicting an armored tiger-like entity with his symbol. KR Aikusha 1 says to KR Fukou, "This should feel interesting, dude." KR Fukou nods, "Okay."

"**Final Trump**: **Fu-Fu-Fukou**; **Fu-Fu-Fukou Tora**!"

Feeling new impulses going into their bodies, KR Fukou and KR Aikusha join hands in a hoop form. A swirling vortex of red, yellow, and blue forms within the hoop and out of it comes a golden semi-robotic tiger entity bearing KR Fukou's symbol.

Super Lum gasps, "What is this?" KR Fukou says "Apparently our new power. The Fukou Tora!" The golden tiger nods in agreement.

With KR Ranma's group, "Ranma," KR Aikusha 2 says to KR Ranma "this may tingle a bit." KR Ranma quickly turns to his new friend and goes "Eh?"

"**Final Trump**: **Ra-Ra-Ranma**; **Ra-Ra-Ranma Uma**!"

Feeling new impulses going into their bodies, KR Ranma and KR Aikusha join hands in a hoop form. A pool of blue water-like energy forms within the hoop and out of it comes a large semi-robotic black horse-like entity bearing KR Ranma's symbol.

KR Akane stands there looking at the new power bestowed on her fiancé, "A horse?" KR Ranma shrugs "Well, my name does mean 'wild horse'" then he hops onto the steed's back, holds his hand out to KR Akane "Let's see if we can use it." KR Akane clasps his hand and as soon as she gets on hangs onto KR Ranma.

With KR Inuyasha's group, KR Aikusha 3 says to KR Inuyasha "This will tingle a bit." KR Inuyasha asks him, "What do ya mean by that?"

"**Final Trump**: **In-In-Inuyasha**; **In-In-Inuyasha Dai-Inu**!"

Feeling new impulses going into their bodies, KR Inuyasha and KR Aikusha join hands in a hoop form. An orb of black energy forms within the hoop and out of it comes a colossal silvery semi-robotic dog entity bearing KR Inuyasha's insignia.

KR Inuyasha hops onto his new canine friend's back, "Okay, partner! Let's all go teach Naraku a lesson he'll never forget!" Kagome hops hop and beside KR Inuyasha's side, "I'm ready too!"

Drawing another card, each KR Aikusha copy swishes over their buckles——

With the one in KR Fukou's group——

"**Rider Attack**: **Robo Metamorphosis**!"

An energy field bearing a gray atomic symbol appears before this KR Aikusha and passes through him, changing his armor——

The body looks like it's entirely mechanical, bulky, robot-like, and high-tech with a strong and solid gray-and-green accent over the body, also the armor now appears to be part of the body. The eyepieces have turned black and have shaped into an almost indifferent expression. The left side of the belt now resembles a gearbox while the right side resembles circuit board.

In a mechanical/electronic version of his original voice, he calls out "Robo Rider Aikusha!"

(Robo Rider Aikusha— height: 198cm; weight: 135kg; punching power: 20t; kicking power: 30t; running speed: 100m/7s; jumping height: 20m; senses: 15km; defense rating: 8; finisher power: 30t)

With the one in KR Ranma's group——

"**Rider Attack**: **Bio Metamorphosis**!"

An energy field bearing a red beast-like symbol appears before this KR Aikusha and passes through him, changing his armor——

The body looks like it's entirely organic, sleeker, and high-tech with strong red-and-green accents over the mutant body, also the armor now appears to be part of the body. The eyepieces have turned gold and have shaped into an almost angry expression. The belt looks more organic and lifelike while his Booker now resembles a pouch with an odd crystal-like membrane or organ in front.

In a feral version of his original voice, he calls out "Bio Rider Aikusha!"

(Bio Rider Aikusha— height: 198cm; weight: 108kg; punching power: 12t; kicking power: 18t; running speed: 100m/3s; jumping height: 30m; senses: 30km; defense rating: 6; finisher power: 30t)

With the one in KR Inuyasha's group——

"**Rider Attack**: **Magic Metamorphosis**!"

An energy field bearing a blue-green star symbol appears before this KR Aikusha and passes through him, changing his armor——

The armor looks like it's entirely silky and jewel with a strong and solid blue-green-toned accent over the mystical-looking body. The eyepieces have turned blue and have shaped into an almost serene expression. His belt looks like it's made of leather etched with runes with a large gold buckle containing a small spellbook for the Booker's form.

In a wiser and a more coolheaded version of his original voice, he calls out "Magic Rider Aikusha!"

(Magic Rider Aikusha— height: 198cm; weight: 90kg; punching power: 3t; kicking power: 7t; running speed: 100m/4.5s; jumping height: 25m; senses: 20km; defense rating: 4; finisher power: 30t)

With Robo Rider Aikusha's, incredible strength, durability, and additional inbuilt equipment, everyone is able to weaken the fusion space beast woman down after KR Fukou pulls a fast one at her chest and both Lum and him shocking her. Rebounding to Fukou Tora, he, his new familiar, and Super Lum super-charge before making a final attack…

With KR Mini-Gatack, the boy readies his finisher…

"**1**, **2**, **3**."

"**Rider Kick**!"

"**RIDER** **KICK**!"

KR Diend/Urataros slips a card into his weapon of choice——

"**ATTACKRIDE**: **CROSSATTACK**!"

Having him and his 'soldiers', Zolda, Delta, and Drake aiming their finishers at the powerful Makuuchuju woman…

Meanwhile, after breaking the bee mask and rendering Hyakuuchujua's powers normal, RR Aikusha slips two cards over his buckle——

"**Rider Finisher**: **Aikusha Robo Punch**!"

"**Rider Finisher**: **Fu-Fu-Fukou**; **Ai-Ai-Aikusha Thu-Thu-Thunder Sma-Sma-Smash Ta-Ta-Tackle**!"

Finally, a tachyon-empowered tornado kick, a barrage of missiles, bullets, and lasers, a photon drill and drop kick combination attack, a tachyon-empowered energy burst, a spiraling energy fusion blast, a pink energy-endowed punch, and a powerful punch breaks the kaijin down before KR Fukou and Super Lum riding Fukou Tora, all endowed with much electricity, and RR Aikusha comes in with a flying tackle coated in electricity finishes her off in a great explosion!

Super Lum emerges with her darling KR Fukou and cheers, "Yay! We've won, Darling!"

Back with KR Ranma's group, KR Den-O/Kasumi/Odette and KR Zeronos/Nabiki/Denebi smash their melee finishers into the Akumajin King after Ranma Uma beats his hooves into the bearish face as the other Choujin shove the Akumajin away for the final blast.

KR Akane creates a fiery ball of ki at the Akumajin, screaming "This is for choosing me as your goddamn queen… YOU KUMA NO HENTAI! **Heaven's Path Fireball**!"

BOOM! The Akumajin King is launched upwards, KR Venus takes KR Akane to safety as BR Aikusha waves a card over his biological Booker/pouch——

"**Rider Finisher**: **Ra-Ra-Ranma**; **Ai-Ai-Aikusha Flying Dragon's He-He-Heaven Bla-Bla-Blast**!"

Ranma Uma flashes and splits into two horses; a red tinted one and a blue tinted one, and they spiral around BR Aikusha and KR Ranma as the Akumajin King comes rushing down towards them!

Together, the two shout out, "**Aikusha Hiryuu Shoten Ha**!" thrusting their right-hand fists upward! The result is a narrow yet destructive ki-empowered cyclone pushing against the powerful bear Akumajin.

(The Aikusha Flying Dragon's Heaven Blast with KR Aikusha alone should normally be 70 tons without the need for the opponent's anger nor the wielder's coolness of soul.)

With KR Inuyasha's group…

The Oni apparently play music, when it they're really disrupting the barrier protecting Naraku.

KR Inuyasha asks MR Aikusha, "Think you can find the Wound of the Wind?" MR Aikusha says "I'm a fast learner," while swishing a few cards over his currently jewelry-like Booker——

"**Rider Attack**: **Copy**!"

"**Rider Finisher**: **In-In-Inuyasha**; **Ai-Ai-Aikusha W-W-Wind S-S-Scar**!"

KR Inuyasha slashes his enhanced sword at the enemy, "**Kaze no Kizu**!"

('Wound of the Wind!' or 'Wind Scar!')

KR Aikusha 2 wields his own enhanced Tetsusaiga (thanks to Copy) and slashes out, "**Aikusha** **Wind Scar**!"

Naraku pulls out a mirror and holds it like a shield, "That won't be happening. This mirror enhances any attack that hits it tenfold and reflects it back."

KR Inuyasha bats his enhanced attack away, "**Bakuryuha**!"

('Backlash Wave!' or 'Crushing Dragon Stream!')

"**Rider Finisher**: **In-In-Inuyasha**; **Ai-Ai-Aikusha Back-Back-Backlash W-W-Wave**!"

MR Aikusha waves the other attack back at Naraku, "**Aikusha** **Backlash Wave**!"

Naraku holds his mirror out well against the two enhanced attacks, "I was counting on that to happen, little whelps."

MR Aikusha smirks under his helmet, "So was I." KR Inuyasha looks at his ally and asks, "Don't you mean 'so were we'?" KR Aikusha 2 nods as he slips 2 Hero Attack Cards over his Booker Buckle——

"**Hero Attack: Reflect Moth**!"

"**Hero Attack: Gemini Zebra**!"

KR Aikusha 2 doubles once more and the both of them took on the two Backlash Wave attacks, just to prepare to redirect them back to Naraku, with KR Venus 3 and Super-Miko Kagome coming up beside their men.

Super-Miko Kagome comes up and pulls on the energy arrow on her bow, "Be gone, Naraku, and trouble our world no more! **Holy Arrow**!"

Alongside her, KR Venus 2 waves a card over her weapon while saying "Sayonara, Spider Creep!"

"**Venus Finisher**: **Venus Arrow**!"

Her Venus Saver's wings triple in size with an energy string forming to connect them, forming an advanced longbow of sorts in her left hand! She pulls the string back and a pink energy arrow forms in it and then releases it!

The mirror that Naraku is carrying shatters, much to his horror!

"Okay," gulps Naraku, "I was definitely not counting on _that_."

The incredibly enhanced fusion attack completely annihilates Naraku.

The duplicates of the different dimension Kamen Riders vanish along with the familiars, as everyone regroups with the original two.

"Now for the remnants of the Evil Sun in the sky," calls out KR Aikusha, "Together now!"

"**Rider Finisher**: **Unify Forces**!"

KR Aikusha jumps for the sky, followed by the other Riders and Choujin, all of them extend their legs forward while fusing their styles of the Rider Kick against the Evil Sun——

"**Multiple Rider Kick**!"

As soon as their kicking finishers make impact with the Evil Sun…

KABOOM!

The skies return to normal, as do the people, and all of the Makuuchuju run away as the monsters summoned by Naraku dissolve into nothingness.

The heroes return, landing on the ground, also dispel the summoned items and assistants vanish.

KR Aikusha shakes hands with KR Fukou, KR Ranma, and KR Inuyasha, "Excellent work to the three of you."

Then KR Akane spots the Akumajin King, remaining, "Oh! Doesn't he ever die?"

"I am," groans out the Akumajin King, who then transforms into a human in a martial arts gi, a handsome one without a doubt, with flowing black back and a fine face.

"You used to be a human, a great martial artist; but you had too much pride and you cursed everyone to be like you by asking youkai for power. Isn't that right?" asks KR Aikusha.

The dying former Akumajin King grunts out, "Yes. But what's your origins?" KR Aikusha sighs, "I wish I could tell you, but I barely recall."

"Please," says the dying former Akumajin King to the Riders "don't let others fall into the Darkness as I have." KR Ranma nods "We will."

Then the human who used to be the Akumajin King gives up the ghost, and finally his human body crumbles to dust.

"What's happened to him?" asks Shippo. KR Aikusha says, "It's been apparently millennia since he was human last. His human body doesn't agree with age."

Proudly standing, Chiaki calls out "Explosively completed!"

Hanto punches the older boy in the side "That's the Tomica Hero Rescue Force series, baka-nii!"

Kogane smiles, "They did it."

* * *

Later, when things have returned back to normal (as it would get in this dimension for its inhabitants)… The ones who were convinced she was a goddess of love, which has increased due to interested ears, are pestering Noriko.

Noriko asks Ranma's former fiancés, "Can you tell me the descriptions of this mature woman who said I was some love goddess?" Ukyo sighs, "Well, she had a white overcoat over a white dress, a wide-brimmed fedora, short blonde hair, she spoke with a motherly voice, and her name was Natsuki." "Yes, yes" nods Shampoo.

'_Natsuki?_' gasps Noriko, '_She warns me that forcing Masaru-kun to stay in my home dimension would only disaster even if he left me behind, and now I hear that she told Ranma's fiancé brigade that I was some love goddess? Something is wrong with this scenario._'

Then she asks them, "Did this Natsuki mention anything about Kamen Rider Aikusha?" The girls shake their heads in response, "Nope, not at all, just you will come and fix our love lives."

Noriko says, "Okay… if you want me to fix your love lives, here are my opinions;

(to Shinobu) "Of course it he was serious about his decision.

(to Kodachi) "No, he doesn't love you.

(to Shampoo) "The Amazon laws don't apply here in Japan. Go to the arms of Mousse-san, he's better for you.

(to Ukyo) "Sorry, Ranma-san does still like you but he only likes you as a friend. Konatsu-san may not seem like much but he's an okay groom candidate.

(to Hojo) "Yes, she likes her life with Inuyasha.

(to Eri, Ayumi, & Yuka) "By the way, no, they have never actually met any famous historical person but they do like today's food.

(to all of them) "And all of this pales into utter insignificance in light of the fact that I could not actually be a love goddess. Understand?"

The fiancés and friends of the crew's newest friends gawk before fainting in response.

Noriko "I guess you do."

Looking at Masaru who is making amends with the three main Riders of this dimension… "Masaru-kun," sniffles Noriko, "I promise I won't let you come to a sad end like in the Decade series."

* * *

A few days later at the Tendou Dojo… Ranma is packing for another journey, as are Masaru and his team who gave copies of certain things.

"Where are you going, Ranma?" calmly asks Akane. Ranma sighs "Now that I know what I must use my martial arts for and why, as well as teach it to others, I need to keep the Akumajin from arising again."

Akane sighs, "Please visit sometime." Ranma looks at her in confusion, she quickly replies "Even with the permanent copies of the gear she gave to Nabiki and Kasumi, along with my Choufujin transformation ability and the copies of those Imagin she gave us. Which is a surprise for everybody when Masaru found out she could do that, but that's not the point; the point is that you'll be missed if you leave now."

Ranma notices bandages on Akane's left hand, "Akane, your hand…" Akane says, "I've made it on purpose, as a reminder to _never_ go back to the life I once led." She removes the bandages to reveal cut marks that read 'fiancé' in kanji. Ranma gasps, "Ouch! Doesn't that hurt you?" "No more than everything we've had to endure" sighs Akane.

Ranma looks at her as he rewraps her cut hand, "When in Choufujin Form you've got an accelerated healing rate, you may need something else as a reminder." Akane sighs, "I still need your company."

"I'll come by often," smiles Ranma as he kisses Akane's forehead, "and that's a promise I will honor."

As Ranma walks out of the guestroom with a bag full of stuff he packed for his current planned travels, Akane touches the spot he had kissed, and then she sighs, and finally smiles "Ranma…"

He walks downstairs to look at Nodoka Red (his mother possessed by a female Momotaros) chasing Genma, Kuno, and Happosai with _cool_ sword attack moves, Nabiki with Denebi in a chokehold, Soun playing Shogi with Kintara, and Kasumi having tea with Oddette, Ryutara, and Dr. Tofu.

Ranma lightly smiles, "Things are starting to look better. I'll miss you, Masaru."

"Ranma," calls Masaru "I've bought something for you as a going away present."

Ranma steps outside with Masaru (in normal modern day clothes since he undid the Adapt card's effects the day before) to see a Honda motorcycle of dark red with a gallant black stallion painted on the sides beside Masaru, he smiles in amazement "Whoa!"

Masaru shrugs "We couldn't call ourselves Kamen Riders if we don't have any rides, now can we?" Ranma shrugs back, "I guess."

Masaru says, "I've modified it so it can run on excess ki without hurting anybody so you wouldn't need to refuel it." Ranma looks at him and asks, "You've went to the old crone who leads the Amazons in China for that type of info, didn't you?" Masaru shrugs "I may have asked to be taught one or two things."

Inuyasha and Ataru show up with rides of their own; Ataru's is a white one with paintings of good luck ofudo on the sides and Inuyasha's has a cool-looking dog shaped emblems painted on the sides as well as 'Inu no Taishou' around the emblems.

Inuyasha scoffs, "Damn idiot, buying such awesome vehicles for a bunch of strangers." "Oh, come on, Inuyasha" pleads Ataru "Even Kagome said you look awesome on it. And who was it that smiled when he rode the street like a badass biker?" Inuyasha growls "URUSEI!"

The sound of Kagome's giggles is heard nearby, everyone turns to see her and Lum with Noriko and Masaru's crew. Inuyasha facefaults "Oh man!"

Everyone laughs a little though.

Masaru pulls out his Booker and waves a couple of Rider Cards over it——

"**Rider Equip**: **Machine Aikusha**!"

"**Rider Equip**: **Aikusha Cruiser**!"

Masaru's motorcycle rolls in by them. Masaru says, "We'll be heading off to another dimension." Chiaki says, "Thank god, I hope it's going to be something I'm familiar with." Hanto sighs, "I hope we don't run into more people who believe aniki is some destroyer of dimensions." Noriko gulps "I hope we find Masaru-kun's memories."

As they're about to leave——

"Hey, Masaru-kun" says Ranma. Masaru turns to face the three pigheaded male protagonists of three different stories, mainly Ranma.

Ataru smiles and does the Vulcan sign "Live long and prosper." Ranma smiles, "May the Force be with you." Inuyasha looks away and scoffs but slightly smiles "See ya."

Masaru smiles back and salutes to his newest friends (via Hibiki), "Je ne!"

In a flash of light, Masaru-kun and his crew vanishes from sight.

Akane calls out to Ranma, "Aren't you going to go with them?" Ranma says, "According to his analyzer, he'll call for a copy of me to assist him as well as complete the training they would've needed from me."

Up above, they see a spade-shaped spaceship rise into the heavens and disappearing from sight.

(Aikusha Cruiser— length: 36.6m; height: 15.1m; width: 32.1m; weight: 22,000t; power source: God's Heart Crystal Super-Engine; maximum power output: 10 YW/12 quintillion rpm; top speed: 75 parsecs per minute (0 to 60 parsecs per minute in 8s); estimated age: 19 years; maximum crew: 30; maximum passenger number: over 6000)

Kasumi comes out and looks at the departing ship, "Oh my! I do hope Kogane-chan will be alright with them."

Everyone looks at her, "KOGANE?!"

* * *

Appearing on the bridge, the group looks around to see that it's really big. Outside the bridge windshield, everyone sees that they're in outer space as of now.

"Gosh," blinks Noriko, "the bridge is even bigger than I thought it would be."

Chiaki, realizing his current position and location, starts to lose it, "Oh no… oh no! OH NO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O!" Masaru just pinches the panicky guy in the neck, making him lose consciousness.

Hanto smiles and as giddy as he ever could at the sight! He even rushes to the windshield to look below and see the Earth, "It's so beautiful, just like my sister said it would be in her dreams!"

Uncle Takeshi sighs "Seeing things like this make me nostalgic for everything we would see in space opera movies like 'Star Wars'."

Dragging his motorcycle to a port that looks like it can dock one in place, like Machine Den-Bird is docked in the Den-Liner, Masaru says to everyone "I think that this place has a sort of series of inner space suppression units, just to grant us the great amount of space for equipment and needs, etc." The motorcycle transforms into Machine Aikusha as soon as it becomes docked in place, then protruding from the floor comes a small series of controls.

Uncle Takeshi says "This is apparently the primary controls." Masaru taps a few keys on a keyboard beside him, Hanto asks "What are you doing, aniki?" Masaru answers "If I have had my Aikusha Booker for many years, I might have had this ship too but it was waiting for me, so I thought I'd look up on the last log entry before my arrival to Noriko's home dimension."

A holographic screen pops up and shows a list of dates, he scans up to the top "Hmm… 'Date of Creation: January 2nd, 1990.' According to this, the Aikusha Gear was finished for me the day I was born." Noriko asks, "So this ship, that motorcycle, and your Booker was made for you when you were born?" Masaru nods, "Yeah. But when I'm trying to access whatever happened to me during my childhood, each date and entry is encrypted so it blocks with some code that has to be decoded some other way. However, some time before I was brought to your home dimension, the Aikusha Cruiser brought me there as a last minute emergency escape."

Then he blinks in confusion, sniffs the air, "Smells like someone is cooking, but who could be cooking here? I mean we've only just arrived here a couple of minutes ago." After sniffing the smell, Noriko nods "That is rather unusual." Uncle Takeshi shrugs "Smells good though."

A pressure door in the back of the bridge room opens to reveal restaurant cart carrying several platters of stereotypical modern Japanese lunch. But the biggest surprise is that Kogane is pushing that very cart by herself.

"KOGANE-SAN?" exclaim Masaru and Noriko in unison.

* * *

Back on Ranma's Earth…

"Huh?" asks a surprised Nabiki "Kogane left us for that Masaru guy?" Denebi adds in "She also left Akane-san a fortune to support herself and Ranma-san as she sees fit. She found her own path of Heaven to follow as she said."

(A/N: 'Tendou' does mean 'path of heaven')

Nabiki reels her fist to bang against Denebi's head, "Why couldn't she take you while she was at it?!"

Akane waves to Ranma, "Have a safe journey, Ranma!" Ranma waves back, "Expect me visiting from time to time."

Ranma revs his new bike up and like a shot, he rides off a little too quickly for a start. From a distance, Ranma-chan's voice is heard "Whoa, too much throttle… but I like it!"

Bringing Kagome to saddle up behind him, Inuyasha sighs, "Damn, that guy's reckless as a horse." Ataru shrugs, "Hence his namesake."

* * *

Back on the Aikusha Cruiser, everyone talks to Kogane's reason for coming with them——

"So, Kogane-san," asks Masaru "will you please tell us why you would want to come with us?" She smiles as she explains to everyone, "The way you've talked to everyone and handled everything with a heroic heart…" and finally, showing stars in her eyes she exclaims happily "you've just won mine, my own man to take place of a Tendou, Masaru-sama!"

"EH?!?" exclaim Masaru, Noriko, and Chiaki in shock.

She then clings onto Masaru, "Make me yours, Masaru-sama!"

As he struggles to get her off, he sees some of the entries in the ship's log open up, "Oh my gosh! A few documents are opened!"

Noriko gasps, "That must mean you are getting a step closer to rediscovering your childhood and the path to your home dimension!" In the excitement, she runs off through the door.

Hanto smiles, "This is exciting, aniki!"

Masaru smiles a little, "Thanks for mentioning it.

Noriko returns with another cart with Masaru's two birthday cakes she got back home (which are still looking good), "Please, let us eat these cakes quickly! Uncle Takeshi has preserved these in case we've still had the time to eat them!"

But the excitement causes her to bump into the first cart that also causes to send the Kamen Rider themed cake flying at Masaru, "OH NO!"

SPLUT!

Masaru is knocked off his bike and has cake on his face, literally.

He shrugs off the embarrassment and laughs a little, licking his face "Nagi-san of the sweet shop back in your dimension makes great cake."

Of course, everyone laughs with him.

* * *

Later, the three main Kamen Riders of the Rumiko Takahashi dimension are seen riding down the road.

To be continued…


End file.
